The Angel's Spawn
by RockyRed13
Summary: Harry Potter turned into the person that his relatives tell everybody that he is, but when he finds out that his father isn't really James Potter how will he react? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SUPERNATURAL! Mentions of Abusive Dursleys/slytherin harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As if keeping an eye on Sam and Dean wasn't difficult, Castiel had one more person on his mind almost at all times. The person that literally kept him bound to the earth that he had to keep checking up on. That person was Harry Potter. The boy wasn't a charge, he was his son through an agreement he made with one of his vessels whose name was James Potter. James and Lily would have made great parents, and he trusted them to raise his child, but shortly after the child's first birthday tragedy had struck and the child had been left orphaned. If he could have gotten there in time he would have taken Harry with him, but he got there too late and he wasn't able to find his son. Soon finding out that his son had been taken to Lily's sister and brother-in-law, who he knew would hate the child but because of wards he couldn't help him.

His son could have grown to be such a great person if he was raised by James and Lily. Those two were so full of love for him, but Lily had loved Harry so much that she gave her life for his, giving her a one way ticket to heaven. James had died in attempt to stop that monster from killing Lily and Harry, and he was in heaven with Lily. Harry unfortunately wasn't so lucky. From what he got Harry's angel powers had surfaced somewhat early and had vaporized Voldemort, crowning him as the-boy-who-lived. Unlike his parents, Harry was sent straight to the hell of living with his aunt and uncle. Castiel hated it because these two people abused his child and he couldn't do anything about it until the boy asked. Harry had turned bitter from the years of abuse, had been sorted into Slitherin when he went to Hogwarts and boy did he have one hell of a temper.

His mind always seemed to wander to Harry when Sam and Dean went at each other's necks. He couldn't help but have a headache with this type of thing. Weather it was drinking demon blood or raising from hell, the two boys couldn't seem to agree on specific things. He had cleared up that he had pulled Dean out of Hell, but Sam didn't seem to want to buy it. Sam had claimed Ruby had seduced him to drink Demon blood, but Castiel knew as well as Dean that Sam had given into the temptation. Little did he know, that Sam would have never done that if Dean wouldn't have gone to hell. Dean and his stupid sacrificing ass, as soon as he thought of Dean's soul sacrifice for Sam he thought of James and Lily's sacrifice for Harry, his mind wandered off to his son again, wishing he could be watching Harry instead of listening to the two boys bicker.

"Right Cas?" Dean suddenly said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I find it very stupid that you two need an angel here to play mediator" Castiel told him in a very serious tone. He suddenly got a bad feeling and automatically knew what it meant. He looked at the brothers and said, "I am needed somewhere else, can you please sort this out before I return?" With that he vanished to Little Whinging, Surrey.

~RockyRed13~

To say Harry Potter was in a shitty mood would have been an understatement. He should have known the second that he found out that Marge was coming over that it wouldn't have ended well. Of course his uncle being such an ass had refused to sign his permission slip to visit hogsmade until after she left. Of course that morning had started as badly as humanly possible. His uncle had stormed into his room and gave him a long beating, promising an even worse one if any of his freakiness showed up during Marge's visit. Harry had refused to shed a tear over something like that, because that was just what his uncle wanted, and anything his uncle wanted Harry made sure that the bastard had a hard time getting.

After Marge showed up, she started to go on and on about how much of a burden Harry was for her hard working brother. She had actually gotten enjoyment out of helping Vernon create a list of chores for Harry to do and she sat on her fat ass all day long watching him do them. Harry had gotten a lot of sun to say the very least, and by the end of the week, there wasn't much of his skin that wasn't covered in sunburn or welts from where the belt had broke his skin. He didn't care anymore, he refused to let them win, and that attitude was what made Marge and Vernon all the worse.

On the last day there it had just gone from bad to worse. He had been awoken by Marge who made him bend over a table and she caned him as hard as she could before she sent him outside to do chores. Then Dudley had come outside and started insulting him in his usual way, and this time Harry didn't take it, Harry stood up and socked Dudley a good one right across the jaw. This resulted in him and Dudley having a wrestling match across the back yard until Vernon came back and broke it up. He had cut a switch from a tree and hit harry with it behind the shed where none of the neighbors could see before he told him to get cleaned up and make dinner.

He had served the family and that was when Marge went on complaining about him. The delinquent that the Dursley's took in out of the goodness of their heart because his drunken parents had gotten themselves killed in a car accident. That was the last straw, he didn't care if she talked crap about him but about his parents, who had sacrificed themselves for him, he was not about to let her get away from it unpunished. He did warn her but that just seemed to add onto it, and next thing she knew she was filling up with air and floating around the kitchen before she floated out the back door and into the night sky.

Harry ran up to his room and rushed around grabbing all of his belongings and throwing them into his trunk. He got to his photo album and threw it in the trunk and almost didn't notice an envelope that fell out of it. Once he had everything in he slammed the trunk shut and was about to storm out when he spotted the envelope and picked it up. He sat down on his trunk winching around the pain that put him in due to the nonstop beatings that day. He hadn't seen the scrawl before but for some reason it looked familiar, he slowly opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside. He unfolded it and his eyes widened when he saw the names on the bottom, Lily and James Potter. He scanned back up the page and decided to start at the beginning.

_To our dear son Harry,_

_If you're reading this that means that we aren't there with you anymore and it breaks our heart writing this knowing that if you're reading this then you grew up without us. Just know son, there are some things that are better off unsaid and this is one of those on the need to know basis. We have told very few people about this, the first one being the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and the second one being the man we chose as your Godfather, Sirius Black. Now it is your turn to find out the truth about your identity._

_Harry one thing you need to know is that even though we are magical we are very religious. Then to add to that we found out shortly after we got married that your father, well James Potter, was sterile, so we couldn't have children of our own no matter what potions or spells we tried. Therefore your father prayed, he would give anything if only we could have a child. Fortunately for us somebody was listening, an angel by the name of Castiel appeared to your father and asked to use him as a vessel for two months for a mission that he wouldn't disclose and as a repayment for it, he would get your mother pregnant. He was good for his word and right after he finished his mission he slept with your mother and left your father, then nine months later we had a beautiful baby boy._

_So what we are trying to tell you is that even though we love you more than anything, James isn't your real father, but Castiel is. We have no doubt that Castiel is still out there somewhere and we know that he has very likely been watching over you. The issue is that he can't come into your life unless he is invited. Therefore if you want to meet him you have to know about him, and you have to pray for his help._

_We hope that you are still as sweet as you were as a baby, but either way know that we are very proud of you and we have no doubt that Castiel is as well._

_We Love You Harry_

_Lily and James Potter_

Harry looked at the letter in complete confusion, he wasn't James Potter's son but was in fact the child of an angel. If he was the child of an angel why hadn't this Castiel showed up and saved him from his relatives when he was young and begged for family to come and get him. That was why he had turned out as bad as he was, because he found out that nobody was coming, that he had to fend for himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts by stomping coming up the stairs. He quickly shoved the letter in his pocket and grabbed his trunks. He went out the door and was facing Vernon, but he quickly pointed his wand in the fat man's face and the man backed off.

He ran down the stairs and out the front door. As he made his way down the street everything seemed to be hitting him at once. He had a father, who was still alive, but the guy was an angel, and he had allowed the Dursley's to beat him. He couldn't believe that he actually wanted to throw a punch at an angel. He finally made it to a park at the end of the street and set his trunk down, sitting on it again, not even noticing the pain this time. He looked up and saw Marge floating through the sky and shook his head, for that being an accident, that was pretty good. The issue was soon he was looking right at the sky, thinking about what was up there and then remembering what the letter said; he had to pray if he wanted his help.

Harry awkwardly bowed his head and said, "Hey God". Why did his parents have to be so religious? Why did they have to be so desperate for a child that they agreed to let an angel impregnate his mother? "I know I don't pray too much, I'm sorry to say I'm not nearly as religious as my parents" he paused. "Well my mom and James" he corrected himself. "I found a letter today, and it turns out my father wasn't James Potter, but one of your angels, his name is Castiel. I'm probably about to get expelled from school for blowing up my aunt, so maybe now is as good of a time as ever to meet the guy".

~RockyRed13~

Castiel appeared on Private Drive and immediately saw an oversized woman floating through the air. He couldn't help but smile at that, it was Marge Dursley, and there wasn't a single doubt in his being that Harry was responsible for turning her into a balloon. He knew the Aurors would be there shortly to reverse what Harry did, but at the time being his focused turned to somebody he saw sitting on a trunk at the end of the road with his head down. He slowly made his way toward the kid but paused when he saw a dog coming out of the bushes. It didn't take long for him to realize this dog was the Anamagus form of Sirius Black.

He noticed Harry noticed the dog too, because in no time at all the thirteen year old was standing up, and looking directly at the dog. Castiel had to think for a minute on how Harry couldn't recognize Padfoot, which was when he remembered, Padfoot was supposed to raise Harry but Dumbledore got in the way and Sirius ended up in prison. The dog looked like it was about to start barking at Harry but all of a sudden it looked directly at Castiel. The angel could see the confusion in the dog's eyes. All of a sudden it bowed it's head and turned from the dog into it's human form of Sirius Black. Still glaring directly at the angel with anger in his eyes, Castiel wasn't sure what he should say but he could feel what Sirius was feeling. Sirius had loved Harry as a baby, and that was why James and Lily had made him the child's godfather. He had expected Castiel to take Harry if he couldn't without a doubt and from the look in his eyes, he looked like the madman that he had looked like the night James and Lily Potter died and he'd gotten thrown in prison.

~RockyRed13~

Harry looked in shock at the man who had been a dog not even fifteen minutes before. He knew who it was, he had seen the papers, and the man had escaped prison. The issue was the letter his parents had written to him, somebody with the same name also knew about who his real father was. The man was giving a murderous glare, and for a minute Harry's heart stopped before he realized that Sirius Black was not glaring at him, but at something behind him. Not wanting to turn around and find out what was there, Harry decided to try a peace offering. He took his wand out of his pocket and put it down on top of his trunk.

All of a sudden Black looked at him and the murderous glare left his face, and a very calm one came to it. He slowly walked toward Harry and carefully picked up the wand off his trunk. "You might want to hold onto this" he told the teenager. When the boy took the wand Sirius gave him a small smile and said, "You grew up, you're shorter than I expected you to be but I'm pretty sure the smell of blood I got in my dog form had something to do with that".

Harry's eyes widened in shock, the papers said this guy was highly dangerous, but there the guy was actually concerned about him. He knew that there had to be something wrong. "You're the same Sirius Black that my parents told my secret to" Harry finally said, "Right?"

Sirius nodded and said, "yes, I am you're uncle Padfoot. Well not you're real uncle; my exact position in your life is your godfather". He seemed to look at something behind Harry again and said, "I got locked up for a crime I didn't commit, and you were supposed to be guarded by your real father. How do you expect an infant to know how to pray Castiel?"

Harry was considering that Sirius was definitely going mad. He didn't blame him; he would be going mad too if he was in prison for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. Maybe that was what was wrong with him, he had been living in the prison of the Dursley's house for so long that he finally broke and became what everybody thought he was. The issue was he was pretty sure the guy was hallucinating because he seemed to have his eyes locked on whatever he saw.

"You know how the lord's rules go Sirius" said a calm voice that was behind him. He saw the anger burn in Sirius' eyes as they continued, "I know it was the wrong thing to leave him there, but he had to come across it on his own. He had to know that I was his father, and he had to understand that he had to ask the lord for me by name. I've been watching him and he could have it a lot worse".

"You think he could have it worse?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I've been keeping an eye on him just today and I don't know how it could be a lot worse. I mean that woman floating around up there woke him up with a caning. Then he got in a fight with his cousin and his uncle used a switch on him. For real if he wouldn't have blown her up I would of, how could it have gotten any worse?" He looked over at Harry and said, "He could have died but I think he would have seen that as a blessing".

Harry couldn't believe a dog had been watching him all day long. It was embarrassing to know that his godfather had seen him in situations such as this. Then he realized the caning was inside, how could a dog see through walls? He sat down on his trunk, winching as he did so and finally said, "You put the letter in the photo album".

Sirius looked shocked for a minute but he finally nodded and said, "Your parents wanted you to know, they asked me to hold onto it since I was supposed to raise you. It was in my pocket when I got arrested, and I held onto it the entire time that I was in prison. I'm sorry that I didn't get out sooner pup, but I had to make sure you got it before I went after what I escaped for". Sirius paused for a minute before looking up at the sky and saying, "The Aurors are here, I have to go, and Castiel get him out of here".

Before Harry could say anything Sirius turned back into a dog. He watched as the dog ran back into the bushes. He didn't even turn around when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and his surroundings disappeared. Before he knew it he was still sitting on his trunk only now he wasn't on the side of a street but in a bedroom. He looked down at his shoes, he didn't feel like seeing the person behind him who he was sure was his new found father.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel looked at Harry when they reappeared in his safe house and found that the boy was oddly fascinated with his shoes all of a sudden. He was highly confused, the kid had prayed for him to show up, but now he looked like he was regretting that decision. One thing he knew for sure was that now that Harry had finally asked for him, there was no way he was going back to the Dursley's. He could tell the boy was in pain, he put a hand on Harry's back to heal any wounds but Harry had managed to put a shield up around himself so his powers wouldn't work on him. Castiel tried to get Harry to look up but the boy wouldn't budge. At last he said, "Stop being stubborn, I'm trying to heal you".

"I know what you're trying to do" Harry told him in a voice no louder than a whisper. "I don't want you to help me". Harry kept his eyes on his shoes and said in the same tone, "I don't need you to help me".

Castiel finally took a step back and attempted to get Harry to look up but failed. He at last said, "You're in a safe house, it guard against anything evil. What you're in now is your room".

"I'm not staying here" Harry growled. He kept his attention on his feet and said, "You can't make me".

"You want to make a bet on that" Castiel told him. All of a sudden he heard Sam and Dean calling for him and said, "can you two have worse timing?" He looked over at Harry and said, "Stay here, I'll be back".

"Not going to happen" he heard Harry say right before he disappeared from the safe house.

Castiel appeared in the motel room that Sam and Dean were in and said, "For your sake this better be important, I was just trying to calm down a ticking time bomb".

Sam and Dean looked at him shocked before Dean finally said, "Actually, we think we might have a way to stop Lilith from breaking anymore seals. Why don't we just kill her?"

Castiel wanted to smack Dean with every fiber in his being because of how stupid it was. Did the numb skull not realize that Lilith was the only seal that seemed to matter? Of course he didn't, because he wasn't allowed to tell him that if she died it wouldn't stop Lucifer. "How do you expect to kill her?" he finally asked. He looked over at Sam and said, "You expect to use your abilities. Remember Dean, I did warn you".

Dean noticed that Castiel seemed more uptight that usual and looked over at Sam to discover that his little brother noticed it too. "Who put a stick up your ass?" he finally asked.

"The stick up my ass is not one you have to worry about" Castiel told him in complete seriousness. "I'm actually more worried about the one in a teenager's hand". He looked at the brothers and saw the confused expression on their faces, and was relieved they didn't put two and two together very well.

Sam was about to say something when there was suddenly smashing from outside the door, all of a sudden the door banged open. Castiel couldn't believe how big of idiots the boys were for not salting the doors. What looked like an army of demons came into the room, Castiel quickly grabbed each of the boy's shoulders and disappeared from the room and reappeared at the safe house in Harry's room. He looked over and saw Harry with his wand pointing at the door. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"_Confringo_" Harry yelled.

Knowing the spell Harry just shot at the door, Castiel pushed Sam and Dean out of the way when it backfired and caught the energy in the palm of his hand before cancelling it. The door to Harry's room wasn't effected by magic, he made it like that, and he knew Harry was trying to get out, and by the looks of it the boy wasn't about to give up.

"_Expulso_" Harry yelled at the door, but it backfired again. He ducked out of the way and yelled, "_Diffindo_". Harry at last put his wand away and walked over and started kicking the door and yelling, "Let me out of here!"

Dean looked over at the kid and knew immediately that the kid was a witch. He grabbed his gun and slowly stood up. Before Castiel could do anything to stop him Harry suddenly turned around and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_". He caught the gun in one hand, still holding the wand in the other one and yelled, "_Locomotor Mortus_". Dean suddenly found his legs stuck together and he fell to the ground. He pointed his wand over at Sam and said, "You next?"

Sam shook his head and showed Harry his hands. He walked over to Dean who was cussing and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I just locked his legs" Harry told him. "If he promises not to try and shoot me again I'll do the counter curse. Do we have a deal?" He looked at Dean who nodded in agreement and waved his wand. Deans legs unlocked and he said, "I'm not one of your witches hunter, I'm not about to let you kill me".

"Alright" Dean finally said. He looked around and realized that they were probably in a safe house and knew that Cas had to have a reason for bringing the kid here. He at last looked over at the angel who was looking at Harry with a very disappointed look on his face, he then looked over at Harry who seemed occupied with his shoes again. "Alright, what is going on here?" he finally asked.

Castiel glared at Harry, he couldn't help it. The boy was throwing a temper tantrum and that wasn't a good sign. He walked over to Harry who didn't even move as he approached. He carefully took the gun, feeling as that could do more damage, Harry released the weapon but didn't look up. At last he looked over at the Winchester brothers and said, "His name is Harry Potter, he's my son".

"Whoa!" Dean suddenly shouted. "How does an angel end up with a son?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry wished he could disappear, but as soon as he heard that question he felt like he was in a very uncomfortable situation. He started rocking back and forth on his feet and could actually see Castiel's shadow shift and knew that the angel was crossing his arms. He at last walked past the angel and went back over and sat down on his trunk without even looking up. At last Castiel's voice broke the silence and said, "Dean come with me into the hall and I'll tell you exactly how an angel gets a child". He heard the door open but decided against making a run for it. He then heard Castiel say, "Sam, please keep an eye on him, and if he starts shooting spells again, duck out of the way". He heard the door close and finally looked up.

The guy he was pretty sure was named Sam was looking at him as if he had sprouted an extra head. Harry itched at his scar to calm his nerves and finally put his wand down on the floor. "There" he said, "I'm unarmed. Now will you please stop looking at me like that?"

Sam at last walked over and sat down across from Harry before saying, "Something tells me that an angel's spawn doesn't get power by selling their soul to the devil". When Harry gave a small nod, Sam finally held up his hand and said, "I'm Sam Winchester".

"You're a hunter" Harry said looking up at him. He at last shook Sam's hand and said, "But you're also the hunted in a way, aren't you? I'm Harry Potter".

Sam gave a curious look and Harry let go of his hand. "How do you know that I'm hunted?" he finally asked. "Did your dad tell you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Him and I didn't get off on the right foot" Harry told him. "I refuse to look at him, so quite frankly I'm not sure what he looks like". He looked at his feet and said, "You have some psychic tendencies, they were created more by evil, an evil that you killed. Your brother going to hell for you pushed you over the edge and now your power hungry and drinking demon blood". Harry looked up and saw the look of shock on Sam's face. "I know somebody has already told you this, but what you're doing is not good".

"How do you know about this?" asked Sam.

"Your Aura gives it off" Harry told him. "Don't worry I'm not a seer or anything, I think I see Aura's because of the whole angel side". Harry growled the word angel, but finally shook his head and asked, "Do you know a way I can get out of here".

"Cas will very likely kill me if I help you get out of here" Sam told him. "Right now him and I aren't exactly on good terms, I don't need to help his son escape because he'll probably kill me".

"I don't think he would do that" Harry told him. "You and Dean are too important to let die. I mean if somebody else would be doing what you're doing, they would be dealing with the wrath of god".

~RockyRed13~

Castiel and Dean went out in the hallway and once the door was closed the angel couldn't stop himself and he smacked Dean in the back of the head. Dean glared at him and Castiel said, "That was for aiming a gun at my son. I mean I know he shouldn't have been throwing a temper tantrum trying to get through a door, but that is really no excuse for you to pull a gun on him". He saw the confused look on Dean's face and said, "By the way, he's not a witch, he is a wizard, due to the fact that he's a male. He didn't get his powers from a demon deal like you assumed he did, but he was born with them. The reason his are so powerful is because he's half angel and therefore has the angel grace to back it up".

"So let me get this straight" Dean finally said, "You have a son. To top that off I'm pretty sure he's not very old, and he's a psychopathic wizard, how exactly did you get a kid?"

"What you never got the birds and bees talk?" Castiel asked. He saw the uncomfortable look on Dean's face and said, "Well I'm not about to give it to you. Long story short, I had a vessel about fourteen years ago, he agreed to be my vessel for a mission as long as I helped his wife conceive a child because he was sterile. So at the end of my mission I impregnated her".

"Alright so your vessel wanted a kid" Dean confirmed. "Mind if I ask why he isn't living with your vessel and the guy's wife? Did you kidnap him?"

"I did not take him from his parents" Castiel told him. "His parents died almost twelve years ago. They were killed by a very evil being and quite recently he came into the knowledge that he is in fact my son. Therefore, it is not considered kidnapping".

The two of them stood out in the hallway for a few minutes in complete silence until they heard a loud thud from in the bedroom. Castiel was almost certain that Harry had attacked Sam so he ran in the room ready to scold his son but what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Harry's knuckles were bleeding and Sam was trying to hold him back from punching the wall again. He at last walked over and pulled Harry into his grip and said, "the demons should be gone by now, but just in case get your stuff and hit the road. Do not call for me unless it is a complete emergency. If you stop and stay anywhere, remember to stop all entrance points". He waved his free hand and Sam and Dean were gone. He looked at Harry who had stopped fighting as soon as he grabbed him and was very entertained by his feet again.

~RockyRed13~

Harry knew Sam and Dean were gone and stayed completely quiet. They stayed standing for a minute before Castiel moved and got him to sit down on the bed. He kept his eyes on his feet and he noticed that Castiel sat down across from him on his trunk. He could feel the gaze on him but decided not to say anything. "Why won't you look at me?" Castiel suddenly asked. Harry kept his glare down and gave no sign of responding. As if reading his body language Castiel said, "I won't hurt you, and I'm sorry that I let them hurt you for so long. If I would have noticed what it was doing to you I would have broken god's law and gotten you out of there".

Harry at last took a breath and said, "I heard that if you look at an angel and you have evil in you, it could burn your eyes out. I hate to break it to you but I have quite a bit of evil in me".

"I don't believe that" Castiel told him. "I hate to say it but your fear it led you to anger and that is what vents in your power. I know for a fact that you are not evil, besides even if you are, I'm in a vessel right now so your eyes won't burn out".

Harry at last started looking up and finally was looking straight at the man in front of him. He at last asked, "How could you believe that?"

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you are my son and I have a lot of faith in you" Castiel told him. "Mind lowering your shield for a minute?" When Harry took a deep breath and nodded Castiel carefully took Harry's glasses off and put them to the side. He saw Harry close his eyes and carefully put one of his hands over them for a minute. Once he was sure he did what he meant to he asked, "Is that better". Harry opened his eyes and his vision was crystal clear, he nodded and Castiel couldn't help but smile. "It's strange that you needed glasses" Castiel told him. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the way those horrible humans treated you, malnourishment sometimes leads to bad vision".

"Thank you" Harry finally said. "How long will it last before it goes back to normal?" he asked looking around.

"It's a permanent fix" Castiel told him. "You won't need glasses again".

Harry actually allowed a smile with that amount of information, he hated having to wear them all the time, and they always seemed to get in the way. "So you watch me at the Dursley's?" he finally confirmed. When Castiel nodded he asked, "Does that mean that you watch me when I'm at school to?"

"Yes" Castiel told him. "To this day I have no idea how trouble seems to be able to find you so well. I mean, that crazy old man keeps on trying to get you killed. Somehow you manage to keep seeing everything so clearly and he hasn't succeeded yet. I mean, when that snake was trying to kill you I was losing my mind".

Harry gave a small laugh and said, "I feel a little bit bad about killing Slitherin's familiar. I mean, I wouldn't feel to great if somebody killed Hedwig, she's my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her. Slitherin's portrait wouldn't let me hear the end about that. Then that stupid stone, I don't know what the old coot was thinking when he decided to store it in the school".

"It was meant to be a test for you" Castiel told him. "Dumbledore had everything planned out for you. He wanted you to come from a home like the one you were raised in because he wanted you to be willing to sacrifice yourself for the wizarding world". He reached over and pulled up Harry's bangs looking at the scar and said, "I'll have to find an arch angel to come and remove that".

Harry couldn't help but give Castiel a confused look. The guy knew something about his scar, he was sure a lot of people did, but they refused to tell him. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want part of that unstable man's soul residing in my son" Castiel told him. "The night he tried to kill you he accidentally turned you into a horcrux, which means he split his soul and put part of it in you. That's why you can talk to snakes that scar connects you to him, and in the long run Dumbledore is going to use it to his advantage, so I want it off your head".

"I actually agree with you on something" Harry told him in complete shock. When Castiel smiled he said, "I just liked being able to talk to snakes, they sometimes give pretty good conversations".

"I'll see what I can do" Castiel told him. He looked out a window and said, "It's getting late and I know you didn't sleep well last night. You should try to get some sleep". He suddenly grabbed the hand Harry had punched the wall with and hovered his hand over it and it healed. "Good to see you're starting to trust me" he finally told Harry.

Harry wasn't sure why he trusted Castiel but all of his instincts told him that he could. He at last laid back on the bed but winched when his heavily beaten backside hit the mattress and he sat up. He looked over at Castiel who seemed to be studying him and said, "I'm all of a sudden not very tired". He knew it was a lie, he had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before between getting the belt from Vernon and getting caned by Marge. He didn't realize that those would affect his sleeping. He would have just rolled on his stomach but the fight with Dudley hadn't done much good for him either and it would probably hurt more to lie on his stomach than on his back. He decided to get his mind off of it and said, "So if I promise that I won't run will you let me out of this room?"

Castiel nodded and said, "Well you are half human, and if I'm right you haven't eaten you in two or three days. How about we get you something to eat? This safe house is made for humans, so there is a stock in the kitchen". When Harry nodded Castiel stood and led him out of the room, but once they were out of the room, Castiel had Harry walk in front of him, most likely to make sure he didn't try running".

~RockyRed13~

Castiel watched Harry as the boy pushed his foot around his plate, taking a bite every so often. He knew that because Harry had human development that he would have to eat but he would stop aging when he reached his maximum growth. The issue was that Harry was small for his age as it was, so he wasn't sure when exactly that would be. He knew for sure that at some point he would find his way to the Dursley's and make them feel his wrath for what they put his child through, but for now he had to worry about his son.

He watched as Harry stood up and dumped the contents of the plate in the garbage, washed the plate and then left the kitchen. He stayed still for a minute hoping he could trust harry and give him space, but that thought dropped from his head when he heard the front door open and close. He ran over and went outside about to charge off the porch, but stopped when he saw Harry was sitting on the front steps.

Castiel couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw Harry there. He walked over and sat down next to him giving the boy a studious look once again. "What's on your mind?" he finally asked.

Harry seemed to be pulled out of a trans by those words, he practically jumped when he looked over at Castiel and suddenly he relaxed. "I'm just trying to figure out where I am" he finally said, "I think it's safe to say I'm not anywhere near Surrey".

"The exact location of this place I can't even tell you" Castiel informed him. "You are right when you say you aren't in Surrey, right now you are in the United States. This safe house is built in the middle of the woods, and has protection around it that are a lot like your world's wards".

"I hate wards" Harry finally told him. "Blood wards ruined my life. You don't have those up around here do you?"

"Angels don't have to use wards" Castiel told him. "Places like this are built on such holy land, that the only way to get to it is by an Angel. I'm one of few angels who use this, I got the alright from the others to bring you here. Usually we bring charges here when they're in danger. You…" Castiel trailed off, his son was in danger, but not from the same type of thing as most of their charges were. He just hoped Voldemort wouldn't be able to find his way there.

"I think I attract more trouble than I'm worth" Harry told him. When Castiel looked over he said, "Honestly, it seems that no matter where I go, trouble seems to follow. I'm not even a Gryffindor and I manage to walk right into it. I mean even when I'm home. I mean last year it was the house elf of one of my friends that decided to make my life a living hell, this year my godfather escaped from prison, and on top of that I blew up my aunt".

"No offense" Castiel said, drawing Harry's attention to him. "Sirius was right about that".

"Still" Harry told him. "My magic is connected to anger. I mean it's like the zoo incident all over again. Got mad at Dudley, made the glass disappear and set a Boa Constructor on the zoo. Got mad at Marge, what do I do, blow her up. I can't seem to win with these types of things".

Castiel was about to speak when he noticed something on Harry's back. He leaned back and realized that blood was started to leak through the collar shirt that Harry was wearing over the T-shirt. When he caught Harry looking at him he said, "You're bleeding through your shirt".

~RockyRed13~

As soon as Castiel said that Harry pulled the collar shirt off and looked at the back of it, sure enough there were blood stains on it. He cussed under his breath and then looked at Castiel again who was now looking in complete horror at his back. He tried to look over his shoulder but didn't see much. At last he looked back at Castiel and said, "What's wrong?"

"You should have just lowered the shield and let me heal you" Castiel told him in a voice that was somewhere of a mix between calm and completely sick. "This is a lot worse than I expected it to be".

Harry quickly stood up and went back in the safe house. He looked around and finally found a bathroom. He went in and locked the door behind him before turning his back to the mirror and looking over his shoulder just to find the entire back of his shirt was soaked in blood. He wanted to be sick now, Uncle Vernon had never gotten that bad before.

Knowing he had to do something to stop Castiel from worrying about it he peeled the shirt off and looked at his back. It was covered in welts, whiplash and bruises, hardly any skin was showing and it was sick. He reached behind him and poked one of the welts and couldn't help but yell in pain as blood started to ooze from it. He soon regretted not holding back the yell because next thing he knew Castiel was standing outside the bathroom.

Harry quickly opened the bathroom door keeping his back facing away from Castiel and covering his ribs with his arms trying to back into the bedroom. "I'm fine" he told Castiel, "It's just a few scraped, nothing that you need to be too worried about".

He noticed that Castiel looked like he was about to kill somebody, and he was pretty sure that someone would be him. He backed away and Castiel just seemed to follow after him, finally he found the door to his room and backed into it slamming it into Castiel's face. He casted a locking charm on the door but knew it wouldn't hold for very long, he had to get out of there. He walked over to his trunk and opened it. Looking through it he finally found a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and put it on. He put his wand in the front pocket of it and went over to the window pushing it open. He looked around to make sure that he wasn't being followed and climbed out. He walked across the roof below the window and finally climbed down to the ground and made a dash into the woods as fast as he could.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel couldn't even think clearly. If he was he would have noticed that he looked murderous and that Harry was frightened of him. The problem was that murderous glance wasn't aimed at Harry; it was aimed at what he was going to do to the Dursley's. The people should have known better than to do that to a child, especially his child. He didn't even realize he was following Harry with that glare until after the boy had slammed the bedroom door in his face. He stood in the hall for a few minutes, trying to collect his thoughts but all of them seemed to be all over the place, and they all seemed to be screaming the same thing, the Dursley's had to pay for what they did to his child. He was thinking of every way he could do it, one of them being burning the house down so Dumbledore couldn't attempt to send Harry back there.

He knew making the Dursley's homeless wouldn't be anywhere near what he wanted to do to them. He had to destroy their lives like they destroyed Harry's. He had just met the child a few hours ago, but his father senses had been there for the boy's whole life, and the face that Harry had given him told him that the boy thought that he was going to beat the living daylights out of him. He knew the only way to get rid of the feeling and that was to go to the source of it and get it over with, he would talk to Harry when he got back, that would give the boy a little bit of time to calm down.

He disappeared from the safe house and reappeared on Private Drive. Now that he had Harry nothing was stopping him from getting through the wards and he appeared inside the house that had the number four on it. He walked around the house and started smashing everything in sight. All of the family pictures were knocked down off the wall, all decorative items shattered, and furniture seemed to fall apart. He heard stomping coming down the stairs and saw the whale of a man Vernon Dursley come down the stairs, he was ready to throw all of his anger at the man.

Vernon looked around at what he did to the house and his face turned a very bright shade of purple as he walked right up to him. "I demand that you put everything right" Vernon yelled. He pushed Castiel and said, "You freaks are not welcome in this house and that good for nothing boy is not here. He ran away, I hope that he's dead in a ditch somewhere".

Castiel grabbed Vernon Dursley by the neck and lifted the man up by it every easily. All of a sudden lightning seemed to flash in the house and Vernon could see the outline of wings on Castiel and went white. Castiel stayed glaring at him and said, "I am not somebody you want to cross Vernon Dursley, and you have managed to do it by abusing my child".

"You have the wrong house" Vernon yelled. "No angel's spawn lives here, I thought you were one of those freaks, one of their spawns lives here but he ran away".

"He is not a freak's spawn, or a freak in that case" Castiel yelled at him. "The boy by the name of Harry Potter is my son and I will make damn sure that you will never see, or lay a finger on him again. You will suffer Vernon Dursley. You will lose everything. Then when you can't sink down any further you will roll over and rot in hell for what you did".

"Please" Vernon suddenly started begging. "You're an angel, you should have mercy. That is what the bible says. Have mercy for our sins".

"Why should I have mercy on you?" Castiel demanded. His grip on the man's neck tightened and he knew he could break it if he wanted to, but death was too good of a punishment for what this man did. "Did you have mercy on my son? Did you stop when he begged you to? No you didn't, and I will not let you get away with it. My son had the potential to be one of the greatest of your species. Then somebody like you got your hands on him, and you broke him. His power is fueled by anger because of you. You created fear in him and it turned into a stronger emotion, you don't know how hard it is to fix that damage. Soon enough you'll be as damaged as he is". Castiel threw Vernon into the wall and said, "First thing first, I will break both of your arms and legs, but that won't be nearly as painful as what I'll do next. By the time I'm done with the trash of your species like you, you will be praying that you go to hell because it will be hell of a lot better". He snapped his fingers and smiled when he heard the crunching of bones. "I'll be back" he told him and then vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been running, but the rain that was starting to pour down gave him some indication of it. He liked running, it was his way of leaving things behind him, and at that point in time he needed to be away from it. He bolted around trees, turning every so often, hoping to find civilization at some point in time. When his lungs started to burn, he was sure he had been running for as long as he could and he collapsed against a tree gasping for air.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking at that point in time, as the rain poured down over him. He looked up at the sky and said, "What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I nearly killed somebody? I don't even think that I meant to, I don't want to keep living like this. Why can't I just be normal? Why couldn't you have let somebody else vanquish a dark lord? I was only a year old and you killed the only people who loved me, then you let me get placed with them. Now Castiel wants to kill me because I'm weak, he's right". Harry put his head against the tree and passed out.

When Harry heard the sound of sticks cracking he opened his eyes and saw a man standing by one of the trees looking directly at him. The man looked highly confused, and he knew the guy was probably wondering what a kid his age was doing out in the woods at this time of night and in that weather. Something clicked in Harry and he realized that this guy had to be a vessel of some type. He slowly got to his feet and asked, "Who are you?"

The man walked over and easily got Harry to sit back down on the ground. He studied Harry for a minute and said, "My name is Balthazar, I'm one of the many angels that you'll come across over time. Of course I know who you are, Harry Potter". He saw the questioning look on Harry's face and said, "It's a very rare occasion that something happens with one of my brothers or sisters that I'm not aware of child". He suddenly let out a laugh and said, "I have to admit, you're really giving Cas a run for his money. Not many people can say they've done that".

"You're not going to tell him where I am are you?" Harry asked, suddenly fear covering his voice. "I just need to find civilization and he'll never have to see me again".

Balthazar leaned down in front of Harry and looked like he was checking Harry's head for injury with a confused look on his face. When he didn't seem to find anything he said, "I don't understand why you're afraid of him, Castiel would never hurt you. You do understand that, right?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at me" Harry told him. "He looked like he was about to tear me to peaces". He looked at Balthazar who looked confused and said, "If you're an angel how did you not find out about this from the telepathic connection you guys share?"

"I got the fact that he wanted to kill somebody off of the telepathic connection, but it definitely wasn't you" Balthazar told him as he carefully put a hand on Harry's shoulder healing the few injures he had on it. "You should hear what he's doing right now, let's just say, your uncle is not going to be a happy camper any time in the near future. He's dealing with Castiel's wrath and even I wouldn't want to get in the way of that". He carefully put his hand on Harry's other shoulder healing it. He hovered a hand in front of Harry's ribs and then carefully over Harry's back making the boy lean forward slightly. Once he finished healing he asked, "Do you feel better?"

Harry nodded, he was no longer in any pain at all, but now he was unbelievably confused. "How did you do that?" he finally asked. "I mean, I understand that angels have healing powers but when Castiel tried to heal me I had some sort of force field around me that he couldn't get through, so he couldn't heal me. How is it that you did so without even trying? I mean, are you more powerful than him?"

"Very likely" Balthazar told him. "It's more likely because he's your father. That's why angel offspring is so dangerous for the angel parent. The child can get injured because they're human, but the problem is that if the child doesn't have complete trust in the angel as a parent, the angel's healing abilities are pretty much useless on the child. So, is there a reason you don't trust Castiel?"

"I just met him" Harry mumbled. He at last looked up at Balthazar and said, "I don't trust very easily, it's a long story".

"The problem is that I think I might know what it is already" Balthazar told him. "I'm not going to force you to like Castiel, but one thing you need to understand is that he loves you more than anything on this planet. Mark my words that as long as you are with him, no harm will come to you". Balthazar looked around and said, "Don't tell him that you saw me, he believes me to be dead". Balthazar put a hand on Harry's forehead and said, "Sleep". Harry's eyes closed and he passed out against the tree and Balthazar vanished.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel was sure that Vernon Dursley would never have a happy moment again in his life. He had made the authorities come and take their son, who oddly resembled a pig to Saint Brutus, and then he made his wife up and leave him, telling him she was only staying with him for Dudley's sake, but now she was free to do what she wanted and finish her nursing career. An ambulance showed up to get Vernon but when he got to the hospital he found out his insurance had been cancelled because he had lost his job. Therefore Vernon would have to sell his house for medical expenses, and Castiel was making sure he didn't get much after that was done. He put an illusion on the man making him look like a hobo to everybody he passed. He was sure that he had taken everything of importance from Vernon Dursley, and now fate would take care of the rest and let the man crumble and die.

Castiel appeared back at the safe house, every ounce of wanting to kill somebody he had in him was now gone, and judging by his connection with the others, he was sure that none of them blamed him. Now he could focus on Harry without having to worry that the bastard who did this to him wasn't paying for it. The problem was that as soon as he arrived in the house he realized that there was nobody in it. He ran into Harry's room and froze when he saw the window open. He appeared down in front of the house, and decided to follow his son's trail. The boy definitely got some pretty good distance, Castiel had no choice but to admit that. The issue was that as he got closer and closer, he started to feel the energies of another angel, he couldn't quite figure out which one it was, the other angels recognized the signature too, but as it turned out whoever it was, wasn't sticking around long enough to get a full reading.

He finally teleported the final time and could feel his son unbelievably close to him and decided to walk the rest of the way. He finally stopped when he saw Harry leaning against a tree, and immediately knew whoever the angel was that he had sensed they had put Harry to sleep after managing to heal the boy. He walked over and carefully put a hand on the side of Harry's head and Harry's eyes shot open and he looked straight at Castiel. "Are you alright?" Castiel asked him. When Harry nodded Castiel gave a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry if I scared you, my rage wasn't directed at you, but at somebody else. I took care of it though. We should get back to the safe house or you'll catch a cold". He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and they appeared back in Harry's bedroom.

Castiel carefully got Harry into the bed and put the blanket over him before Harry turned his head from him and fell back asleep. Castiel carefully got Harry's want out of the pocket of his sweater, knowing that if the boy rolled it could break and at that point in time Harry needed his wand. He put the want on the nightstand and sat down on the trunk watching Harry sleep for a while trying to figure out what angel had helped his son. He had sent out a telepathic message thanking whoever did, but whoever they were they kept quiet. Castiel couldn't help but feel suspicious about it, but at the same time he was grateful, he couldn't heal Harry until he trusted him. Whoever found Harry knew this was the case and took matters into their own hands, at least now it wasn't a life or death situation. He could build up his son's trust bit by bit.

He had his eyes closed in meditation when he heard Dean Winchester's voice in his head. "Hey Cas" Dean's voice said, "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but Bobby and I need to talk to you. It's about Sam". Castiel looked over at sleeping Harry before he teleported to Bobby's house, where he knew they were.

When he got there Bobby practically jumped before shaking his head and saying, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry" Castiel told him. "Dean contacted me and said that you and him need to talk to me. What seems to be the problem?"

"Sam's missing" Dean said as he came into the room. "We think that he went after Ruby again. I don't know why, but I am really starting to hate the fact he has so much trust in that demonic bitch".

"Yes, Sam and Ruby have a very odd relationship" Castiel agreed, thinking about what Sam was likely doing at the time being. Voices in his head kept on saying it was for the greater good. "I'm sure that he'll turn up" Castiel told him. He knew that Lilith had only broken about forty seals so far, so Ruby was definitely not using Sam to break the last one.

"So what's up with this son that you all of a sudden have?" Bobby asked out of nowhere. When Castiel gave him a curious look Bobby tilted his head pointedly toward Dean and said, "He says that he became the victim of a kids temper tantrum".

"Well in Harry's defense Dean should not have pointed a gun at him" Castiel told him. "I will tell you the same thing that I told Dean, Harry is a wizard. He did not sell his soul for his powers but he was born with them. The boy is also very defensive, he's had a rough life". He suddenly felt something calling him back to his son and said, "I must be going, please let me know when Sam turns up". When Bobby nodded Castiel vanished back to the safe house.

~RockyRed13~

_Harry's legs wouldn't move, almost as if he was fused to the floor. The problem was that his uncle was coming at him and due to the unfortunate situation he couldn't even attempt to fight back. His uncle charged at him and started beating him down, and he felt like he was in a full body bind, he couldn't move to defend himself. Vernon yelled that nobody wanted a freak like him as he threw one punch after another. All of a sudden Vernon turned into Marge who had the cane in hand and started beating Harry with it, saying that he should be grateful that Vernon cares enough to beat some manners into him. Soon enough Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, he started yelling in pain. He felt like death would be a blessing. All of a sudden he felt somebody calling his name and a hand touched the side of his face. _

Harry sat up in his bed at the safe house and looked over to find Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed watching him with concern in his eyes. He knew where this was about to go, Uncle Vernon had hated being woken up by his freaky nightmares. From the nights when he was young and dreamt about Voldemort killing his parents, and then the summers after he came back from Hogwarts and he was going after the stone or into the Chamber of Secrets, just to come face to face with Voldemort again. "Sorry sir" Harry said as quickly as he could. "I didn't mean to wake you up".

He heard a small snort escape Castiel's throat and thought the man was laughing at his apology. When Castiel apologized, that just made Harry even more confused. At last Castiel said, "Harry, even if you did wake me up, I wouldn't be angry at you. Besides as you know, I'm an angel, with that I don't need to have certain human necessities. Therefore, I do not sleep".

"You don't sleep?" Harry asked as if he was in shock. "Don't you get tired?"

"Of course not" Castiel told him. "Angels have a lot more energy in them than normal human beings, and with that we don't have to deal with things like food and sleep to make energy, it just comes as it is. We meditate sometimes, but that's about it".

"Sir, do you mind if I ask you something?" Harry asked. When Castiel nodded, Harry thought for a minute on how he was going to say this without telling Castiel about Balthazar, he owed the angel and keeping the secret of who he was seemed to have difficulty to it. "The angel that healed me in the woods, he said that you were making sure my uncle wouldn't be a very happy camper. Did you attack my uncle?"

He saw a small smile appear on Castiel's face and his eyes widened. "Let's just put it this way" Castiel told him. "I have made his life as miserable as it could be without actually killing him, though I will say, I did hurt him physically. He won't be using his arms or legs any time soon".

Harry had to smile at that. Castiel had guessed right, his uncle's favorite things to do were punch and kick him, and now he was unable to use the body parts that he needed to do that with. "I know that this might sound very cruel" Harry told him, "but thank you for doing that".

"I don't think of you as a cruel person" Castiel told him. "It's only natural that you wanted you're uncle to suffer the same way you did in his hands". Castiel stopped for a moment and said, "You saw the angel that helped you, I would like to thank him, did he tell you his name?"

"He did" Harry told him. He looked down at the blanket on his bed and said, "The problem is that he healed me and he asked me not to tell anybody his name. I can't break that promise to him".

"You have a very strong sense of loyalty Harry" Castiel told him, putting a hand calmly on Harry's head. "Must be from the angel side, we keep secrets well". He lowered his hand and said, "You were only asleep for a few hours. I would suggest you get a few more hours because something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a long day".

"What's going on tomorrow?" Harry asked leaning back in the pillows. He studied Castiel for a minute and said, "Did you find an angel to help get rid of the scar?"

Castiel nodded and said, "Yes, he will be arriving here in a few hours. The ritual that he is going to do can be very exhausting, but I promise you that he is careful, and you will not be harmed".

"Have they done something like this before?" Harry asked.

"It's a very rare occasion that a human being is a horcrux" Castiel told him. "He knows not to hurt you though. Quite frankly, the soul fragment is very concentrated in a specific are, and getting out would be a lot like surgery. It will be painful but in the end you'll feel a lot better".

Harry at last nodded and turned his head so he was facing the wall and fell back asleep.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel went downstairs and sat in the middle of the living room of the safe house and started meditating. He really hoped that he made the right decision on allowing Harry to go through with this. All of the other angels in his head kept on telling him that he had nothing to worry about, because none of them could harm his son, but he wasn't sure he could completely trust Uriel. He knew he was the angel of purity, but he mainly focused on purifying locations, but he had only purified few humans and sadly very few of them had been able to keep their sanity. He really hoped that due to the angel half Harry would be able to remain sane. He wasn't sure what he would do if he found out that his son was driven mad by something like this, especially something as dangerous as this. He would have told Harry but the kid's life was difficult enough as it was, and with how mad Harry seemed to be at the time being it was very obvious that this whole thing might not even affect him. The kid had already been through too much without having to worry about the piece of another person's soul latching onto him.

He was in his meditative state for a while when he heard footsteps come down the stairs and looked over and saw Harry standing in the doorway, looking at him with a questionable gaze. Castiel looked over at him not moving and said, "You should give it a try. It helps release a lot of stress".

Harry shook his head and said, "With my stress I would probably end up in a coma". He crossed his arms and said, "I don't understand how others can do that".

"Believe it or not in the wizarding world there's a practice called Occlumancy" Castiel told him. "Meditation could actually strengthen your mind for something like that. If you do, you might be able to block your mind from future predators of it".

Castiel watched as Harry thought about something and finally Harry walked over and sat down next to him. Harry at last looked at him, and that was the first time Castiel realized the emerald green orbs looking at him. At last Harry asked, "How does this work?"

"Usually you have to find your element" Castiel told him. "Elements that can calm you down, some use a waterfall, some use a tree, others use trees, and some imagine a fire that they're just throwing all their problems into it. I guess it depends on what relaxes you the most".

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Castiel watched very carefully, bur Harry seemed to be having problems for a minute before he finally looked like he relaxed. Castiel watched him curiously; he couldn't help but wonder what Harry was seeing because he really looked like he was relaxed. Harry suddenly looked over at Castiel and said, "I know your friend is coming today but would you mind if I went flying before he gets here?"

"When you meditate you think about flying?" Castiel guessed. "Would you mind if I asked why?"

Harry gave a small smile and said, "It's been like that since I first started school". He looked at Castiel for a minute and noticed he wanted him to continue. "It's just the way it's always been. The first time I flew, it was the first time I actually felt like it didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I mean for once I wasn't judged because I was the boy who lived, I was seen as me. It was something that I could be known for instead of a title for something that I couldn't even remember". He looked at Castiel with pleading eyes and asked, "So can I go?"

Castiel couldn't help but smile. He looked over at a clock on the wall and said, "It's alright with me if you stay close. When I call you, you need to come in, is that understood?" At that Harry nodded and ran upstairs. Not even a minute later he came down with his broomstick over his shoulder and ran out the front door.

Castiel tried going back into his meditative state, then he remembered the few times he had seen Harry fly. He had watched from a distance but he had discovered that the kid was completely reckless on a broom. He stood up and went outside just in time to see Harry on his broom going straight toward the ground. He got closer and closer, and soon Castiel thought that he was about to try and kill himself but about a foot up from the ground Harry pulled the broom handle up and went straight up into the sky. Castiel then decided that he might want to talk to Harry about stunts like that, he didn't need one of them going wrong.

He watched as Harry flew around and could finally see why Harry liked flying so much. He could see the expression on the boy's face. When Harry was on the ground he always looked like he had that sense of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Up on the broom Harry had that look of being normal and knowing he was in control of what happened. He was so lost in thoughts that he practically jumped when a voice said, "reckless like a human, yet graceful like an angel. I have to admit Castiel, you have a beautiful child".

Castiel turned around to face Uriel. The two of them hadn't spoken much since Castiel had sided with Dean on not completely obliterate a town. A part of him didn't believe that Uriel had agreed to do this, he had to admit for being a fierce angel, he was unbelievably forgiving, and when it came to a situation like this one he had his brothers back. Castiel looked up at the sky and yelled, "Harry, come down here".

Harry landed about a foot away from him and dismounted the broom. Castiel noticed that Harry seemed to be studying Uriel as if not knowing what to think of the man. Uriel at last broke the silence and held out a hand and said, "Harry Potter, I'm Uriel, angel of purification".

Harry hesitantly reached out and shook Uriel's hand. "It's nice to meet you sir" Harry finally said. "I appreciate that you agreed to try and help".

"There will be no trying to it" Uriel told him, not taking his eyes off the scar. "The soul fragment is very contained. If you go into a meditative state I should be able to remove it without a problem".

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I… I mean, that's great sir".

"I guess it's the least I can do for my nephew" Uriel told him. He looked around and said, "Perhaps we should go inside, something like this, it's not a good idea to do it out here. Somebody might be able to sense it".

Harry and Castiel nodded and the three of them made their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry was lying down on the couch. Apparently, something like this it was usually best off if you were comfortable. The problem was the way that the other two were talking. It was almost as if they were getting him ready for his final resting place, to say it made him tense was a complete understatement. He wasn't sure that everything would be alright and that was exactly what the problem was, that was why he wouldn't hold still well Uriel was poking at the scar. When Uriel told him to go into his meditative state, Castiel told him that it would be alright, but Harry could hear the uncertainty in the man's voice. He knew that he should trust his father, but at the time being he didn't feel like he could because it didn't even sound like Castiel trusted himself. He at last decided that the worse that could happen was probably death, so finally he nodded and closed his eyes.

_Harry found himself standing in front of Hogwarts. It was huge, just like the first time he saw it. Such a big castle and he was such a small child. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. He walked down the corridors looking at pictures as he continued and finally made his way into the Trophy room. He looked in a case and saw James Potter's plaque. He smiled when he thought about the first time that he saw it. How proud he felt that he was the son of such a great quidditch player. Now he found out that he didn't get it from James. As a matter of fact, he didn't know where he got it from. Could it be because he was half angel, did angels even fly like everybody said they did or were the wings just for show? He would have to ask Castiel about that later on. _

_ He walked through the trophy room and looked at a picture hanging up on the wall of the quidditch pitch. He reached forward and put his hand on it and next thing he knew he was falling right into it. He got closer and closer to the ground and all of a sudden his broom appeared beneath him and he pulled up the handle and started riding it around. The wind in his face was relaxing, he closed his eyes and allowed the wind to take control of his broom, and it was the best way to feel freedom._

_ When he heard a familiar laugh he opened his eyes and looked down at the stands. Standing down there were Hermione and Neville. Hermione was a Ravenclaw, and she had read up on quidditch as much as she could, but couldn't get the hang of flying. Neville on the other hand had a hard enough time standing on his own two feet, the Hufflepuff had managed to break his wrist during their first quidditch practice and ever since then he had refused to get on a broom. The two of them were great though, they always sat in the stands reading or studying, except for the times that they cheered them on. _

_ "Do you see the snitch anywhere Harry?" called a familiar voice. _

_ Harry looked over into the air and saw his fellow Slytherin and roommate Draco Malfoy. The blond had a smirk on his face and was watching Harry intently. Harry watched as Draco got a good grip on the quaffle and sped away toward the goals. He went faster and faster, and he chucked the ball toward the goal. When the ball was about to go into the goal somebody on a broom came up out of nowhere, the red hair gave it away as soon as it was seen. Ron was always a good keeper, even if he was a Gryffindor. _

_ There were house rivals all over the school, but he and his friends had all managed to stick together for so long. It would have never been heard of before Harry that a Weasley actually got along with a Malfoy, or for a Malfoy to get along with a muggle born. They all smiled ear to ear as they played together though. It warmed Harry's heart to know that his friends had learned how to tolerate each other at first because of him. Soon enough polite conversation had turned into joking around with each other during study periods at the library. Madam Pince had thrown them out more than their fair share of times, when that happened they would all relax and just hang out in the hallways. Mainly because the other three seemed to be the laughing stock of the school for being part of their odd group, nobody ever hung out with somebody from every house at once, it seemed unheard of, but somehow Harry Potter had done it. _

_ Harry suddenly felt his scar start to burn and put his hand up to it. As time went on the pain got worse and worse and now he couldn't even concentrate on his surroundings. He lowered to the ground. Ron and Draco, seeing their friend in distress had quickly gone down to the ground, and Neville and Hermione came in off the stands. They all surrounded him and Draco was the first one to break the silence, "Are you alright Harry?"_

_ "It's my scar" Harry told him, with his hand pushed against his forehead. He sat down on the ground and put a hand on each side of his head, trying to make the world stop spinning, but soon he found that he couldn't. _

_ When Harry looked up all of his friends were gone. They had left him alone? How could they do something like this? More questions seemed to flood through the mind of Harry as he walked toward the castle, but his scar stopped him halfway and now there was a hissing voice, "I will not leave Potter". Harry had heard that voice in that Tone before, in the same hiss and everything. It was in his first year when he met Voldemort in the chamber that the stone was hidden. Why was he hearing that voice now?_

_ His stupidity struck him as he realized that he was unconscious, and those in the conscious world were trying to get a fragment of Voldemort's soul out of his head. It was obvious from the hiss that Voldemort was not going to give in without a fight. Harry was ready to fight him out on his end, but he needed to know that the two others were doing their part. He didn't know how he knew that they were, because obviously Voldemort was going to put up a good fight to stay. Voldemort started the fight by hissing the word "Crucio" and Harry started screaming from pain much greater than any he got from a beating. _

~RockyRed13~

Castiel was watching cautiously when Harry started screaming and immediately he knew that something was going wrong. He looked at Uriel who still had his hand on Harry's forehead over the scar and the angel had his eyes closed. He was about to ask what was wrong when the screaming stopped and Uriel opened his eyes, and held his hand in a fist as he now pulled it away from the scar less forehead. He at last looked over at Castiel and said, "The horcrux knew how to fight. It was using the Cruciatus curse on him, but it also put up a fight in attempt to block me from removing it. It didn't do as much damage as it could have, but he'll be out until his mind fully recovers". He looked down at his hand where he held the soul fragment and said, "I have to go somewhere else and destroy this. I'm afraid that if I destroy it here it might be able to blow up your safe house". Without another word he vanished.

Castiel watched Harry who hadn't moved in over a week, and was afraid he had played a role in turning his son into a vegetable. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the angels screaming that Dean Winchester was attacking somebody. He looked at Harry before he vanished and found himself in an apartment of some kind where Dean was going on at some guy about holding information. Castiel looked at the guy and nearly cussed. A prophet, Chuck Shurley to be exact, was being attacked by none other than Dean. "Dean, let him go" Castiel ordered. Dean looked over and Castiel said, "This man is to be protected".

Chuck looked somewhere between relieved and terrified, but after a second Dean asked "Why?"

"He's a prophet of the lord" Castiel told him.

Everybody in the room was silent for a minute. The silence was finally broke by Chuck. "You" said the prophet, "You're Castiel, aren't you?"

"It's an honor to meet you Chuck" Castiel said in all honesty. Of course the prophet that wrote about Sam and Dean knew about him, the guy wasn't all seeing in their lives for nothing. He looked over at a book that was sitting on a table and said, "I admire your work".

As Castiel picked up the book and started skimming through it he tuned Dean out knowing that the guy was probably down talking the prophet, and the two of them talked and the guy told Dean that he knew he was a prophet but he wasn't about to write that into the book. Dean at last looked back at Castiel and said, "This is the guy who decides our fates".

Castiel decided against calling Dean stupid. "He isn't deciding" he said not looking up from the book. "He's a mouth piece". He went on not even paying attention to Dean for a few minutes as Chuck ran out of the room. Dean wanted to confirm that Chuck was actually a Prophet and Castiel remembered a prophet that was worse than that and said, "You should have seen Luke". Once he was sure that Dean wasn't going to try and kill chuck again he vanished.

He had been sitting with Harry for a few hours when he actually heard Dean praying for once and because that was considered a sign of faith he had to go again. Dean wanted a way to get around Sam and Lilith but Castiel told him that whatever the prophet wrote will happen. Dean started storming away when he said he couldn't help him, but Castiel explained that if anything threatened a prophet an archangel would appear and destroy that threat. He hoped that Dean would get the point behind that and luckily he did. Dean asked if an archangel would kill a demon, when Castiel confirmed it he vanished. He managed to block all the other angels out of the conversation, but he knew that they would figure it out.

He got back to the safe house and stayed there looking at Harry. It did look like his son was just sleeping, but he knew that wasn't the case. He could tell by Harry's energy that his son seemed to be stuck in a black hole and was having difficulty coming out of it. He stayed there for a few hours before he heard somebody calling his name. He thought for a moment on who it was, because it wasn't one of those who usually called him. At last he followed it and found himself at the house of Chuck Shirley. To say he was confused of what the prophet wanted would have been an understatement, he was about to ask by Chuck suddenly said, "Zachariah was just here and truth be told I'm a bit afraid of the guy".

"Well Zachariah is a force to be threatened with" Castiel told him. "You know that better than anybody because of what he did to Dean when he was thinking about why he was a hunter. What did he do?"

"I was going to call and warn Sam and Dean about something I saw in a vision" Chuck told him. "Then this crazy old guy shows up and stops me from doing it. I cannot let Sam kill Lilith and somebody has to warn them. That's why I called you, you can get the message to them, and I know that a lot of the time you're against what the angels have planned. You actually see some sense in this entire thing".

"Do you know what the angels could do to me if I let this slip?" Castiel couldn't believe that a prophet of all things was asking him to do this. "They wouldn't even think twice about killing me".

"They won't kill you" Chuck told him. "They'll try to brainwash you but they need you because your one of the only ones that Sam and Dean actually trust".

"I'll pass on the message" Castiel told him. "Just know, Sam and Dean aren't my only priorities on this planet, so if I get killed it will be hanging over your head".

"I'll keep an eye on him for you" Chuck told Castiel. "Just take me to the safe house and I'll make sure none of the other angels try to harm Harry well you're gone. I mean I have an archangel attached to me, if somebody tries to go after something I'm protecting and I get in the way, won't the archangel turn up?"

Castiel had to think for a minute, this prophet seemed to be making too much sense. Like the guy knew more than what he was letting on, but the guy was definitely right. He at last nodded and said, "I will try to reveal the message to Sam and Dean, but you have to ensure you will protect Harry". When Chuck nodded Castiel put his hand on the prophet's shoulder and they reappeared in the living room of the safe house. He pointed over at Harry and said, "He's been like that for over a week, but the problem is that if he's like that he won't be able to defend himself if he's attacked".

"I'll make sure he isn't attacked" Chuck told him in all honesty. "You just get what needs to be said to Sam and Dean".

Castiel vanished and reappeared inside a building. He looked around to make sure he wasn't alone and went into a meditative state so he could speak to Dean in his Dreams. It was there, that he remembered exactly how strange Dean was. A hunter of all types of people was dreaming about sitting on a dock and fishing. He knew that he was about to frighten Dean, but he also knew that the dream wasn't too safe of an area to have a conversation in. "We need to talk" he said making Dean Jump. Once he let Dean go through the realization that he was dreaming he said "Somewhere more private". He handed Dean a piece of paper with the address on it and said, "Meet me here". With that he vanished.

Castiel came out of his meditative state and suddenly knew that he wasn't alone there. He knew that there were other angels nearby and went looking around for them. When he couldn't sense them he turned and ran right into Zachariah. "I'm sorry brother" Zachariah told him. "I cannot let you go against the plan". Zachariah grabbed the side of Castiel's head and suddenly Castiel knew he was being pulled out of his vessel and he was being dragged up toward heaven.

~RockyRed13~

_Harry was at the bottom of a pit and it seemed like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out of it. Everything was quiet and completely black and he knew for a fact that something had gone wrong with getting the horcrux out of his head. Now, he felt like he had been at the bottom of the pit for years. He at last sat down and closed his eyes, for some reason he couldn't go into his meditative state, but he kept his eyes closed anyway. When he heard somebody say his name his eyes snapped open. He was pretty sure that he was completely alone in this pit of darkness and hadn't heard anything since he fell into it. When he jumped to his feet he looked around and saw a light appear down in the pit. He walked toward it and it suddenly started to spread around, and soon the pit was gone and he was standing on the quidditch pitch. Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione were all looking at him in concern, he insured them that he was alright and they nodded and walked away. He closed his eyes for three seconds and opened them. _

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up and discovered that he was still on the couch. He looked over and saw a man sitting on a chair and gave a curious look. The man didn't seem the least bit shocked that he had woken up, and that told Harry that this guy had something to do with it. He looked around but didn't see Castiel anywhere. He at last looked back at the guy and said, "I know that this is going to sound like an odd question" for a minute he considered asking the guy what he was or in that case who he was but decided against it. "Do you know how long I've been out for?"

"A week and three days" the guy told him. He offered a hand and said, "I'm Chuck by the way, your father asked me to keep an eye on you. I sent him to talk about something very important to Sam and Dean Winchester. He almost refused because he knew that the angels would go after you, so agreed to keep an eye on you".

Harry shook Chuck's hand and got an odd feeling that Chuck wasn't a normal human, he could sense the guy's power. "Best guess, you're a prophet" he said in uncertainty, knowing if he said anything else it might scare the guy. When chuck nodded Harry said, "Now I see why he left you with me, it wasn't your archangel that healed me was it?" When Chuck shrugged Harry wanted to call him out on the fib but instead he asked "Where is Castiel?"

"That's the bad news" Chuck told him. "You see I sent him to tell Sam and Dean something, the thing is when he told Dean they needed to talk the other angels found out. They pulled him out of his vessel and took him back up to heaven for a little bit of angel boot camp. I know for a fact that he's not going to seem like himself when he comes back, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you awake". Harry nodded and Chuck said, "You've been out for a week, so I'm sure you might want to get cleaned up, I'll leave you to it". Chuck stood up and walked out of the room.

Harry sat confused in the living room before he finally went up to the bedroom and got some clean clothes from his trunk and went and got in the shower. Before he put on his T-shirt he turned his back to the mirror and was shocked to find there wasn't a single mark on it. He pulled the T-shirt on and looked in the mirror again. His wet hair was somewhere messy but what he realized as soon as he looked in the mirror was that the lightning bolt scar wasn't there. He smiled in relief and finally picked up his pile of clothes and went back to his room. He put them down and grabbed his wand off the nightstand and put it in his pocket. All of a sudden he felt like he heard somebody screaming, and before he knew it, the room around him vanished and he reappeared in a warehouse of some kind.

It took a minute for him to realize that Sam and Dean were in the warehouse as well, as well as his father's vessel and the man's family. That was when he realized the daughter of his father's vessel was a vessel as well and as it turned out Castiel had her now. He almost rolled his eyes at the idea of his father being in a form of a little girl when suddenly Dean's voice caught his attention. "Harry?" he yelled, "how did you get here?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself" Harry told him. "In all honesty I chose a pretty good time to turn up".

A demon ran toward him with a knife in their hand and Harry grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knife and put his hand on the side of the demon's face. The demon started to scream and suddenly the eyes went from completely black to normal and the person the demon had been possessing passed out, and Harry was sure that he had just managed to kill a demon, even though he wasn't exactly sure on how. He looked over at Sam and could tell that he had recently drank the blood of a demon, and couldn't shake off how much Sam seemed to be turning into a vampire of some sort and he had a bad feeling about it.

"That was really cool" Dean finally told Harry, "the thing is, do you think you can talk to your father into jumping back into his vessel over here and giving us a hand".

Harry looked over and saw his father's vessel Jimmy was lying on the ground bleeding from his torso, looking directly at Harry. "I would but as it turns out he's already inhabited another vessel". He looked over at the girl who was sitting tied to a chair with a demon standing behind her and said, "I'm going to be thrown into an asylum if I call dad the person he's in now".

All of a sudden the ropes that the girl was tied in came undone and she turned around and touched the human's head, and after a flash of light the demon was dead and the person fell to the ground. She looked at Harry for a minute before she walked over to Jimmy who was pretty much begging him to leave his daughter alone. Castiel tried arguing against him but Jimmy managed to convince the angel to return to him saying he didn't care what the cost was. The girl put her hand on the side of Jimmy's face and Harry saw Castiel switch vessels.

Castiel got to his feet as the girl that Castiel was in before tried to get used to being in control once again. Harry saw Castiel was looking directly at him and backed up into a wall knowing he was probably supposed to stay unconscious. Jimmy's wife ran around Castiel and over to her daughter and Castiel walked between Sam and Dean making his way over to Harry who stopped moving when he hit the wall. "Hold on a sec Cas" Dean suddenly said. Castiel looked over at Dean and the hunter asked, "What is it that you wanted to tell me".

Castiel walked over practically guarding Harry from Sam and Dean. "I learned my lesson well I was away Dean" Castiel told him in such a lifeless tone that it gave Harry chills. "I serve heaven; not man, and definitely not you". He turned and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and before Harry could stop him they vanished back to the safe house.

Chuck came in the room as soon as they appeared and looked between the two of them. At last he looked at Castiel and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how out of control those angels really are. On the bright side, you're son woke up, and I think his angel powers might have developed at last. I'm guessing such an evil soul latching onto him was what concealed them in the first place. I didn't realize that he would disappear, but I'm guessing that probably heard you going into your vessel and he had no control over going to find you".

"Calm down Chuck" Castiel told him, raising his hand to quiet him down. "I'm not angry with you. If you wouldn't have given me that mission I would have continued to betray my brothers and sisters". He looked back at Harry and said, "Right now I need to talk to my son". He raised a hand and Chuck vanished. Harry started to wonder how Castiel couldn't sense the other powers Chuck had when Castiel suddenly asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Harry quickly told him. He saw a look of curiosity on Castiel's face and said, "For a minute I actually thought that an angel or something had healed me. One second I was in a black pit and the next I saw this light, and soon the pit was gone and I woke up. Do you know anything that could have done that?"

"Very few are actually capable of doing something like that, especially if it was an angel's power that put you in that state" Castiel explained to him. "I hate to break it to you, but if you were in a pit of some kind, I don't think there's an angel alive that could have brought you out of it. I would say your angel powers did it, but I don't know for sure how powerful you are".

"Well your friend Chuck seems to be all knowing" Harry told him. "Maybe you can ask him? I mean, he didn't even seem shocked when I completely woke up out of nowhere. I think he had something to do with it".

"Chuck's a prophet" Castiel told him. "He doesn't have that kind of power, even his archangel couldn't have done it". When Harry shook his head and headed up the stairs Castiel asked "Where are you going?"

"I've been out over a week" Harry told him. "I think I'm going to do my homework".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Castiel stood in the living room after Harry went upstairs and was actually confused on what Harry had said. Yes, Chuck was a prophet, and the way that Harry was making it sound was like the man was a lot more than that. He shook it off; if Chuck was more than a Prophet they would know it. He was pulled out of his thoughts by tapping on a window; he looked over and was shocked to see a white owl on the outside of it. He walked over and opened it, and the owl jumped on his arm. At first he was wondering how it found this location, then he remembered, the owl was connected to Harry as his familiar. No amount of protection could keep her from coming to him. He at last nodded and walked up to Harry's room and knocked on the door. When Harry opened the door he looked frustrated at first, but then he saw the owl and a smile went across his face. "I believe that this came for you" Castiel told him, "mainly because I don't need an owl to keep contact with anybody".

Castiel watched as Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder and offered him a leg that he just now noticed had a few letters attached to it. Harry took them cautiously and looked relieved when he took them and said, "They're from my friends". He opened them and read them over one at a time, and as he read them his face turned more and more concerned. Just when Castiel was about to ask what was wrong Harry said, "All of them say that Dumbledore barged into their houses looking for me. Neville's grandmother is going frantic, Hermione's parents are debating on whether or not to let her come back this year, Ron's parents are trying to contact the ministry about him practically destroying their house looking for me, and Draco said his father tried fighting Dumbledore out of the house and now the guy is in the hospital. Do you think I could...?"

"No" Castiel said, knowing that Harry was about to ask if he could go back over to England in attempt to talk to his friends and possibly get Dumbledore off his back. He walked over and drew a symbol on a piece of paper and showed it to Harry before saying, "You can write your friends, but make sure you put this symbol on all of the letters so it can't be traced back to here". When Harry nodded Castiel said, "Don't worry about Dumbledore, I'll go and talk to him". With that he vanished out of Harry's room and reappeared in Dumbledore's office.

He looked around the office and couldn't help but wonder how a headmaster's office could be such a mess. The pictures in the office were all moving and looking at him in complete daze. He gave a small smile to all of the past headmasters and said, "I am sorry that I have turned up like this, but I really need to speak to Albus Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?"

One of the pictures that he knew was Headmaster Black nodded and said, "I believe he is talking to Severus Snape down in his office right now. It is down in the dungeons, if you would like me to go and get him…"

"That won't be necessary" Castiel calmly told the man. "I will go down and speak to him, do not give him any indication that I am here". With that he appeared in a office down in the dungeon where an Albus Dumbledore, and a man that he was sure was Severus Snape were arguing.

"I don't care if he shot the first spell Albus" Snape yelled. "My godson wrote to me and told me that you broke through their words looking for Harry, and when you didn't find him you attempted to destroy their home looking for him. "If he got away from his aunt and uncle…" Snape stopped mid sentence when he saw Castiel standing there but could tell this was something he didn't want to inform the headmaster on.

"Mr. Potter needed the blood wards" Dumbledore told him not even realizing that Snape's attention was on something else. "Harry needed to be protected from certain forces that were after him. Those wards around the house could keep everything that could put him in danger away from him. With the way Harry acts he was obviously just like this as a child, I'm sure it required a firm hand to keep a child like him in check".

"A firm hand and abuse are two completely different things Albus Dumbledore" Castiel said and he gave a small smile when the old man jumped out of the chair he was in with his wand at the ready. Castiel waved his hand and the wand went flying out of the old wizard's hand. He wanted to laugh at the face Dumbledore was giving him but he decided to keep a straight face for the duration of the conversation. "Harry only acted like that because he knew that nobody was going to help him" Castiel finally continued, "If somebody would have been able to he wouldn't be nearly as bad".

"Who exactly are you?" Dumbledore demanded in a calm yet agitated voice. "I am surprised I was not informed when you came through the wards of my school, as a threat they should have vaporized you".

"That is because I am not a threat" Castiel told him, "as it turns out your wards seem to have no effect on me because of what I am. You may already know my name, it is Castiel". Suddenly light filled up room outlining Castiel's invisible wings and he saw the twinkle leave Dumbledore's eyes and said, "My title, an angel of the lord".

"You wouldn't have been able to get near Harry" Dumbledore suddenly spat. "I made pretty damn sure of it when I put up those wards. You are allowed to watch Harry but he was not allowed to know of your presence, or who you are". Castiel glared at the old man as he turned to Snape and said, "Severus, contact the ministry and tell them that we have a trespasser on our grounds".

Severus Snape didn't move though, he was looking at Castiel as if he proved him wrong in one of his own classes, shock Castiel finally decided. "So she wasn't making it up?" Snape finally asked. "Lily spoke to me during an order meeting after she found out she was pregnant and told me that an angel was responsible. When she said that the angel was the baby's father I actually threatened to put her in the psychotic ward at St. Mungo's. Are you saying that she was telling me the truth?"

Castiel nodded and said, "Yes, James Potter could not have children of his own so as a return favor for him I got Lily Potter pregnant, and therefore I am Harry Potter's father". He had seen Severus Snape a few times over the last few years helping Harry when he could, and he was grateful for the potions master. "I am sure Lily didn't die hating you because of your threat" he finally told the man before turning back to Dumbledore. "Harry received letters from all of his friend's today telling him that you broke into all of their houses looking for him. I am guessing you were planning on returning him to his aunt and uncle; sadly the two of them are separated and no longer live in that house".

"I'm guessing that had something to do with you?" Dumbledore asked looking directly at him. "That mess that you made was something I couldn't clean up. I did go to talk to Petunia though and I'm sure she would be more than willing to take Harry in once again to ensure his blood protection".

"He doesn't need your so called blood protection" Castiel told him. "I highly doubt he would even consider going to his aunt since she knew what was happening to him and didn't raise a finger to help him". He couldn't believe the old man was trying to get into the mind of an angel and said, "Besides I am giving him protection that is far greater than your wards". When he saw the look of shock on Dumbledore's face he smiled and said, "That's right old man, Harry finally called for me. Although, your wards seemed to forget a specific Anamagus that also knew Harry's secret. He relayed a message from James and Lily to Harry and after Harry ran away from that so called home you placed him in he prayed for me to appear. I did just that".

"You know that in the upcoming school year Harry will be returning here" Dumbledore told him. "I am very capable of making him forget all about you, and I will be able to return him to his aunt by the end of next year. I am not the headmaster here for no reason".

"My son will be returning here in the upcoming school year" Castiel told him. "Unfortunately, you will no longer be the headmaster here. The ministry will start seeing past your rambling and you will be placed in Azkaban for the four families that you attacked this summer, as well as placing the savior of your little world in an abusive home knowing it. The new Headmistress of this school will be the woman who tried to stop you from placing Harry with the Dursley's in the first place. Of course that will be after I remove the love spell you put on her after you did that, so she wouldn't be able to speak against you". He at last looked over at Snape and said, "The Headmaster and I must finish this conversation in private". He snapped his fingers and Dumbledore and him appeared in the headmaster's office.

~RockyRed13~

Harry wrote back all of his friends, carefully drawing the symbol Castiel had showed him on all of the letters. Once he was done he folded them and put them in envelopes with his friend's names on them. He at last walked over to Hedwig's cage where she was having food and water. She saw him and jumped out of the cage so he could tie the letters to her leg. "Make sure nobody intercepts you girl" Harry told her. Hedwig looked like she nodded before she flew out through Harry's open bedroom window. Once she was out of sight, Harry went back over to his desk to work on his homework; he seemed to be getting it done a lot easier now.

He had been writing his charms essay when a voice suddenly came into his head. He knew it wasn't the normal one of Voldemort; the problem was he could swear he recognized the voice as well. He went through different voices in his head and finally matched the voice to none other than Dean Winchester and boy did that guy sound irritated. He knew it had to be a last resort if he was calling for a kid that attacked him the first time that they met. He at last decides that he should go and see what's wrong and disappears from the room and reappears in some kind of a Salvage yard. Dean practically jumped when he appeared and Harry said, "You called, what do you want?"

"I've been trying to call Castiel for the last few hours" Dean told him. Harry could tell that the guy was about to lose his voice but decided to keep quiet about it. "I called you because I figured that maybe I could pry him here with you". Dean looked around and looked a bit disappointed. "Do you know why he didn't follow you here?"

"He's actually on father patrol right now" Harry told him. "I'm pretty sure that he's ripping my headmaster a new one. Besides, how would you pry him here with me, I'm pretty sure I can handle my own fights. I mean, you should know that better than anybody. Maybe I can answer whatever question you had for him, I recently discovered I am very in tune with what the angels are doing".

"I was going to ask him if he thought we should let Sam loose on Lilith" Dean told him. "I mean, right before you showed up he drank that demon blood and started doing that psychic jumbo stuff and I was wondering if he would be able to use it to kill her".

"You're right" Harry told him. "Castiel would be better telling you this, but I'll give you my opinion. I think you should keep Sam exactly where he is, let the demon blood get out of his system because in my opinion it shouldn't even be there. Once you have your brother back you can continue to find out a way on how to stop her, but it's not a good idea to let him do something that just to do that one thing".

"Why can't he just do it to get rid of Lilith?" Dean demanded. "I mean without her we wouldn't have to worry about bringing on the end of the world".

"Because" said a new voice, that Harry automatically knew was Castiel. He looked over and saw Castiel walk over to them. Castiel nodded at Harry and then looked at Dean and continued, "If your brother kills Lilith with that specific ability, he'll likely become one of the things that you hunters want to kill. Even if you put him back in Bobby's panic room. That demon blood will be a part of him and after he consumed as much as he needs to complete that task, the demon blood will become a permanent part of him".

Dean looked between Harry and Castiel as if waiting for a 'but if', when he didn't get one he said, "Well can't you angels do something after he kills her? I mean, I'm sure that one of you is capable of getting that out of him".

Harry looked over at Castiel who now seemed to be avoiding eye contact with both him and Dean; he knew that couldn't mean a good thing for Uriel. He decided to get some answers to the new question in his head and said, "Well there was one that helped me, but judging the avoidance Castiel is giving me right now I would guess that Uriel won't be able to help Sam".

"Uriel?" Dean finally confirmed looking at Castiel. "The angel that tried to wipe out a whole town, just so a seal wouldn't break. The same angel who wanted to have Castiel help him raise Lucifer, that Uriel?"

Harry gave a curious look and said, "Most likely they are the same angel. Uriel is an angel of purification; he would be able to purify a human soul. I'm not saying it wouldn't be painful, or that it wouldn't turn your brother into a vegetable, but it would be able to get the demon blood out of him". He saw the anger in Dean's eyes and then looked over at Castiel and said, "Something happened to him well I was out, didn't it?"

"I should have seen this from the start" Castiel finally said. "Uriel was just fine, he had told me the night before that he felt there was something wrong in heaven. It seems odd that right after that he went completely haywire. That soul fragment was evil, and he took it with him, something like that, even if it cut into an angel still has an effect because of how evil it is. Which means, he was possessed by the horcrux when he tried to kill me and Anna killed him for no reason?" He looked over at Harry in confusion and said, "How is it that you didn't get possessed by the horcrux?"

"It latched onto whatever being it is attached to in a time of weakness" Harry guessed. "I'm guessing it's because the way I turned out. I mean when I was young there would be times when I would end up unconscious from certain activities and would be weak for a few days afterwards, in those few days I would be worse than I usually am. I mean accidental magic like crazy and I was pretty sure that half the time I wasn't even in control of my movements. When I got back to normal I'd be fine though, I guess I just summed it up to feeling sick. Now that I think about it, it was probably the horcrux at work" he saw the look on Castiel's face and said, "What? You knew more about the damn thing than I did".

Harry looked from Castiel over to Dean who looked highly confused. Dean at last looked over at him and said, "Alright, you really need to start explaining. I mean, what is a horcrux?"

"From what I understand, it's the fragment of a soul" Harry told him. He looked at Castiel and said, "the walking encyclopedia probably has more information on it than I do though. I mean he's the one who probably knew that I was a horcrux from the start and I just found out I was one a week and a half ago. Yeah, I do know more now than I did before but that particular subject isn't imbedded in my brain".

"What does this have to do with what happened to Uriel?" Dean asked. He looked over at Castiel and said, "If it possessed him, how did he get it in the first place?"

"He agreed to remove it from Harry" Castiel finally said. He at last looked at Dean and said, "A horcrux is a very dark kind of magic. The main reason is because the wizard has to kill in order to make one. Even we angels have fear of stuff like that. Pretty much the wizard kills and their soul splits, and then they put the fragment of the soul into something else. A wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, known today as Voldemort, split his soul into six sections in attempt to ensure immortality. When Harry was born it was prophesized that Harry would defeat him, and he went after Harry when he was only fifteen months old. The problem is that between a protection charm that Harry's mother put on him and his angel powers, Harry pretty much vaporized the guy when he tried to kill him, but Riddle managed to break in a bit before the shields went up. The curse wasn't complete, and therefore Harry became an accidental horcrux. Uriel removed the horcrux from Harry a week and a half ago, he took the soul fragment with him and it very likely latched onto him. When Anna killed Uriel she killed the soul fragment too, so at least we don't have to worry about it possessing someone else".

"So if Uriel was about to get something like that from Harry, he would have been able to purify Sam's blood" Dean finally said. "On the other hand these horcrux things, what if Sam made one, then he killed Lilith, and we killed him, and he came back the Sam we all know and love". He looked at Castiel and said, "would that make it a win: win situation?"

"Unfortunately for you Sam is not a wizard" Castiel told him. "If you didn't hear me the first time a horcrux is dark magic, therefore you need magic in order to make one".

Dean looked at Harry and said, "You can make it for him".

~RockyRed13~

Castiel had been in a good mood when he had returned from the safe house. In such a small amount of time he had managed to turn the entire wizarding world against Albus Dumbledore, and the man had gotten everything short of a Dementor's kiss. The man would be in prison until the day he died, which Castiel hoped was soon because the guy was almost one hundred and fifty years old. With that Castiel had cleared the name of Sirius Black. The ministry labeled him a free man, but he told Castiel that he was going to find Pettigrew before spending time with Harry, but all around, he would only take Harry when Castiel wasn't able to. Once everything had gone through he returned to the safe house to tell Harry, and Harry wasn't there. He found him talking to Dean about why they should keep Sam locked up. Then when Harry brought up the fact Uriel could have helped Sam, Castiel had beat around the bush explaining that Uriel was dead. When Harry guessed the horcrux had possessed him, Castiel wanted to smack himself in the head for not thinking of that sooner. He almost saw the glee in Dean's eye when he explained what a horcrux was and almost expected Dean to ask if they could make Sam one, but he would have never guessed that Dean would have wanted Harry to create it so when he suggested the Harry made the horcrux Castiel couldn't stop himself from yelling, "No!"

Dean looked over at Castiel and said, "Harry has magic, therefore if we can find a way to save part of Sam's soul and he's apparently a good witch, he should help us".

"It's not the debate between good and bad" Castiel told him. "First of all, the person who does the killing is who gets their soul ripped; therefore they have to make a horcrux for themselves, not for anybody else. Second of all, stop calling him a witch, as I said before he is a wizard, he was born with his powers, he didn't get them from a demon. Third of all…"

"I'm only thirteen" Harry suddenly interrupted. "I warned your brother that he shouldn't be drinking the demon blood, he didn't listen. Why would I risk so much for somebody who could turn around and do the same thing all over again?"

Castiel was shocked that Harry had interrupted him but was without a doubt even more shocked that Harry actually had a point. Harry was only thirteen if he did what it took to create a horcrux it would ruin his life, and would very likely cause him to lose any angel abilities. When he saw Dean was looking at him he asked, "Do you expect me to be able to talk him into it just because I'm his father?"

"Well you could" Dean told him. "Growing up I followed my father's orders without question. I'm sure you follow your father's orders without question. Talk some sense into him".

"If you ask me, he makes perfect sense" Castiel shot back, "I would not ask him to do something that I myself wouldn't be willing to do. I'm not about to risk my son's life knowing how likely it is that your brother could slip again. Even if there was a way he could make one for Sam, what it could do to both of them if it goes wrong I'm not willing to do that. I just got him, I'm not going to stand by and let you try to destroy him. Think about it, if I was asking you to let Sam, or Ben, to do something like this would you let that happen?"

He could see Dean's face when he mentioned Ben's name but he knew that Dean thought of the kid like a son, and he had to understand how it was. At last Dean shook his head and said, "You're right, I probably wouldn't let either of them do something like that. Especially since we don't know for sure what the outcomes of it could be". He looked over at Harry and said, "I'm sorry I tried to guilt you into this, but he's my brother, I pretty much raised him and I would die before I let anything happen to him".

"Dean, don't you see that is what brought you to where you are now?" Castiel asked. When Dean looked at him in slight confusion Castiel said, "You sold your soul for your brother to live. You ended up in hell and because of his tirades that he went through after that he started drinking demon blood. Your attitude to do that for him is what got him where he is right now".

Dean seemed speechless but surprisingly Harry seemed to break the silence. "I can't make a horcrux for him but I might be able to help him" Harry said. Castiel looked over wondering what Harry was thinking of doing. "I could write the potions master at the school and see if he can think of a potion that could detoxify your brother. The problem with that is even if there is one; there is not much way of knowing how it will work with a muggle. If Sam has even the smallest of a magical core, a potion would be able to help him. The thing is we can't scan for one unless the demon blood is out of him because that could give him a false on".

"If he doesn't have a magical core, what could a potion do to him?" Dean asked.

"A potion with that purpose in particular could kill him" Castiel told Dean. Castiel noticed that Dean seemed to be in the middle of a mental conversation and said, "I know it's hard to think between the idea of your brother being a monster and him being dead. Right now he is at the state that if he detoxifies on his own, we won't have to worry about things like that. If there's any changes just let me know". When Dean finally nodded Castiel put his hand on Harry's shoulder and they teleported back to the safe house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry woke up in the morning to Hedwig pecking at his ear and slowly sat up as she offered him her leg. He took it and was shocked to find that only one letter was attached to it. He decided to take it without any questions. He took it and was relieved to find that it was actually from all four of his friends. He once again felt glad that he had managed to get them to stop hating each other, at least now they were all spending time together. He unfolded the letter and read:

_Harry, _

_ You wouldn't believe how relieved we were when we finally got word from you. When we heard that you ran away from your aunt and uncle's house we knew that you had to have your reasons despite what Dumbledore was saying about you being in danger. Speaking of Dumbledore, a late night issue of the daily prophet arrived around the same time that your letters to us did, and he got thrown in prison. Turns out he has done a number of crimes before breaking into our homes and he got everything short of the kiss. Whoever turned him in must have a lot of power in that field in order to see past Dumbledore's meddling. Either way, apparently Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress of the school so now they are looking for a new transfiguration professor as well as a new defense one; we hope they get somebody good for both of them. It would be a shame if they continued to hire complete idiots for those positions, but something tells me that Dumbledore had something to do with that. _

_ Anyway Harry, we know that you said you can't tell us where exactly you are and we want to let you know that we are alright with that as long as you are safe. We were hoping that you would be able to meet us in Diagon Alley on Wednesday and we can all go and get our school books together. McGonagall sent us yours because your letters from Hogwarts kept on coming back and it's in here as well. From what you said about Castiel, he sounds like a wonderful person for taking you in that way and accepting you for what you are. We hope we get the chance to meet him. We all find it fascinating that he got rid of your scar, and that he got rid of a soul fragment that was caught in it, that must be powerful magic, we haven't been able to find anybody with his name in any books, we don't want to be rude but we have a lot of questions. _

_ Well Harry we hope that we get to see you soon and hopefully you'll be able to answer some questions we have. For example, do you know that Sirius Black is your Godfather? You must be so happy that he's free! Also, did you have something to do with it? We find it odd how you told us that Castiel wasn't too happy with Dumbledore, and at the same time we got the letter we got the Daily Prophet too. Well it doesn't matter as long as he pays for his crimes. We can't wait to hear from you. _

_Just so you know we're all staying at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer so we can help take care of Mr. Malfoy. _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville_

Harry smiled at the letter before he separated the two pieces of paper and found the book list for the upcoming year. It didn't seem too bad, the problem was he knew he had to get some new robes, first of all they were becoming too small on him, and he had destroyed one of his sets well going through the chamber the previous year. Now what he was debating was how exactly he was going to approach Castiel and ask him if they could go to Diagon Alley on Wednesday, he wanted to laugh at how funny it sounded going up to an angel and asking if they could take you to buy your spell books. He then wondered how people would react to seeing famous Harry Potter without the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He hoped that it would prevent people from realizing who he was. It would be nice going to Diagon Alley without people pointing at him like he was some kind of landmark.

After he showered and got changed he went downstairs and found Castiel sitting in the middle of the living room again meditating. He stayed there wondering why angels had to meditate before he finally decided to go into the kitchen and have some breakfast. He settled for some buttered toast, and was full after two pieces. Deciding to wait to disturb Castiel he decided to go outside. He went walking around the grounds which he didn't realize the night he ran, but it was a rather large are. He got near the woods and spotted a large rectangular stone on the ground and walked over to it. It had a symbol on it; he was pretty sure it was the symbol for water and got confused. He walked around the ground and found three more stones that looked like the first one. The only differences were the symbols, instead of water; they had fire earth or air.

Harry was trying to think of how the elements would be considered protection from evil for the angels and the more he thought, the more confused he managed to get by any theories. He didn't even realize where he was wandering until something stopped him and he looked up and saw Castiel looking down at him. "Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

Harry looked around and realized that he was in the woods. He knew it would be dumb to tell Castiel he had no idea, but thought about any other excuse and knew that Castiel would know that he was lying. "Um" he finally managed to get out. How he wished that he could be somewhere else right now and not be in the view of Castiel's death glare. "I was…" he started but suddenly the woods around him vanished and he appeared in a large area that he soon realized was a quidditch pitch. He looked around for a minute and finally said, "That was weird".

"Harry!" a familiar voice suddenly shrieked and before he knew it he was attacked by a hug from somebody with bushy brown hair. He realized it was Hermione and hugged her back. At last they released each other and she asked, "Why didn't you write in your letter that you were coming here?"

"I didn't know I was coming here" Harry told her in all sincerity. "I mean one minute I was in the woods and the next thing I knew I was here. Where exactly am I?"

"Oh, this is the Malfoy's quidditch pitch" Hermione told him. "Draco and Ron wanted to practice because they're both on their house teams this year. Although, I feel bad for the day when Slytherin plays Gryffindor, looks like the outcome of that game would rely on you catching the snitch".

Harry looked over and saw Neville approaching. The boy looked highly confused before he said, "I thought Hermione had lost it when she came running out here with Draco and Ron up there fighting over the quaffel. I guess she just really wanted to see you, why didn't you say you were coming?"

Before Harry got a chance to answer he heard two more voices shout his name and the next thing he knew he found himself tackled by Draco and Ron. They all finally got to their feet and Harry said, "Seriously you guys, it's only been a month".

"You're a week late for your birthday though" Draco told him. "I was going to invite all of our other friends at school over here to celebrate then you decided to erase yourself from the map. I was pretty sure that Dumbledore was about to have a stroke when he turned up here looking for you. Then he took out his wand and he mumbled something before dad stepped in. I thought he was trying to kill me or something. Luckily he ran when dad lost consciousness. The house elves have everything cleaned up, the doctors suggested he stay off his feet for a few days, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you".

Harry found himself being dragged inside the mansion where Narcissa Malfoy practically jumped with joy when she saw him and put him in a suffocating hug. It was the same way with Mrs. Weasley, it wasn't like he didn't like them hugging him, it was just he liked being able to breathe. She at last let go of him and looked at his forehead and his eyes before saying, "You look like a completely new person Harry. Two of the things that seem to give you away you no longer have. Wait until the people in Diagon Alley see you, I don't think you'll have reporters following you around too much".

Harry suddenly smacked himself in the head and said, "I'm so stupid". When his friends all gave him a curious look he said, "I was going to ask Castiel if he could take me to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. He was busy so I went for a walk and I ended up in the woods. He found me and I thought it would sound stupid to say I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I wished that I was somewhere else, and the next thing I knew I was here".

"Well that's great" said Hermione. When all of the others looked at her in complete shock she said, "Well not that you apparated away from him, but that you're here. Now you can tell us the whole story". Harry took a breath and knowing that they were his best friends he decided to tell them the whole truth, starting at the beginning.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel was going crazy; all of the angels in his head were the exact same way. He hadn't intended to scare Harry like he did, but the kid was just way too jumpy. All he did was ask him a question and the kid got nervous and teleported in the blink of an eye. The issue was that now that he had done that nobody seemed to be able to find him. Like a huge shield had gone up around Harry. He decided to start at places Harry had already teleported to but didn't find him at the warehouse or at Singer Salvage. He went up and knocked on the door to Bobby Singer's house and Dean opened it. "Have you seen Harry?" he asked.

Dean shook his head and suddenly smiled and said, "I haven't but if I do see him I might give him a pat on the back for making you so frantic about this". Castiel glared at Dean and Dean continued, "I'm sorry but I've been trying to get under your skin since we first met and that was over a year ago and this kid hasn't even been around for two weeks and I'm pretty sure you're vessel is about to burst into flames for something that he did".

All of a sudden somebody smacked Dean in the back of the head and Bobby came into view. "I should have said that when your Dad went missing" Bobby told him. "I mean I nearly shot the guy the last time I saw him before that, and then you turned up and said he was missing. As much as I wanted to jump for joy I didn't, I told you I would keep an eye open and wished you luck with finding him. I know you guys were raised on the road, but I was sure with the whole military thing that your father would have taught you manors. I mean all the times Sam ran away when he was younger, you know how it feels. Then Castiel shows up and says that his son is missing and you actually get a joke out of it, You Idiot!" Bobby looked at Castiel and said, "I've never met your son, but I'm pretty sure he isn't here".

Castiel suddenly heard screaming from below them and was suddenly grateful that Harry wasn't there. He looked at Dean and Bobby and said, "If he turns up will you please let me know. He put some kind of shield up so I don't know where he went".

"Welcome to being a normal parent" Bobby told him with a snort. "I mean aside from the whole angel powers helping him vanish into thin air that's pretty much what you got. Have you looked in all the normal places? I mean there are a lot of places a teenager would go to get away from their parents". When Castiel gave him a curious look Bobby said, "You know… Visiting friends is usually the first one that goes through a parents mind. Either that or places he would usually go and get away from something".

Castiel immediately figured he would go and check Hogwarts and teleported there. When he got there he found himself in one of the hallways and looked around at first wondering why he was there in the first place. When a woman came around the corner he looked over and immediately recognized her and said, "Minerva McGonagall". When she gave a shocked look and reached for her wand he quickly said, "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I've been looking after Harry for these past two weeks and he vanished from my care. I was wondering if he was here".

"How would he get here?" McGonagall asked him finally stopping her reach for the wand. "I mean, students aren't allowed to stay here over the summer unless they have special permission that is very difficult to get. Besides, I don't know why Harry would come here, I mean he had four friends houses that he is completely welcome at".

All of a sudden Snape came around the corner and looked very confused at seeing Castiel once again. "I figured you would be spending time with your son instead of interrogating Professors at his school" Snape told him.

"That was intentionally the plan" Castiel told him. "I think I might have frightened him and he vanished. She says he is not here, do you have any idea where he is".

"Well he has four friends" Snape told him. "Luckily for you they are all spending the remainder of their time at Malfoy Manor. I'm actually heading there myself; I have some potions for Lucius that his healer recommended. I'm almost certain that's where he went, I could take you there. I just need to get outside the apperation wards". Before Snape could say anything else Castiel grabbed his shoulder and they were standing outside the gates of a large manor. Snape pushed open the gate and said, "Or you could just do that".

They walked up to the door and shortly after Snape knocked a blond haired boy who looked around Harry's age opened the door. He smiled at Snape and said, "Hey Uncle Sev, Dad's upstairs, he's been complaining about not having potions all day". He looked over at Castiel and said, "Who's your friend?"

"Actually this man is looking for Mr. Potter" Snape said and Castiel could see the teen's face go pale. "His name is Castiel, would you mind answering his questions to the whereabouts of his ward". Snape went past Draco and up the stairs.

Castiel could tell that Draco was thinking of something and calmly said, "I am not going to hurt him. He just vanished so suddenly and I'm worried about where he went".

"Harry just spooks easily" Draco told him. "How do we know that he won't suddenly just up and vanish as soon as he sees you?" Castiel gave a small smile at the loyalty of Harry's friends and finally Draco said, "Well you are his father and I know for a fact that my father wouldn't be too happy if I managed to get myself to your house and your son was hiding me from him". Draco moved out of the way and let Castiel in. He led him down the hall and shouted, "Hey Harry, you're dad's here".

~RockyRed13~

As soon as Harry heard Draco yell that Neville and Ron had to stop him from making a run for the door, well Hermione spoke to him trying to calm him down. "Harry" she said, "From what you told us about him I don't think he is going to kill you for accidentally teleporting here. Of course he might have been a bit worried about you, but I don't think he will harm you. I mean he's an angel for crying out loud".

Harry suddenly heard Castiel's voice say, "Harry". Almost immediately he stopped trying to fight away from Ron and Neville and looked down at his shoes. Ron and Neville let go of him but then he heard Castiel's voice say, "Harry". He still refused to look up.

"Bloody hell" said Ron in an exhausted voice. He tried shaking Harry's shoulder but when Harry didn't budge he said, "Earth to Harry, you've got to come back down now".

Harry kept his concentration on his shoes still, not wanting to look up when he heard Castiel say, "Does he do this a lot? I mean, he refused to look up at me for the first few hours that I had him. Does it mean something?"

"He's been doing it since first year" Hermione quickly told him. "He probably did it before that, but it's hard to say. It happens whenever he thinks somebody is angry with him. You wouldn't believe how many detentions it's gotten him, Ron and Draco out of. I mean, it even works on Snape and that's saying something".

Harry suddenly felt somebody beside's Hermione standing in front of him and shifted his head so he was looking down straighter. "I'm going to take him back home" Castiel finally told them. When Harry sensed his friends shifting into defensive mode, Castiel said, "I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to talk to him. You'll see him again when you get your school things. When are you going to get them?"

"Wednesday" Hermione told him.

"Then we will meet you there on Wednesday" Castiel told them. "You have my guarantee that I will not kill him". Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and could feel himself changing locations until he was sure he was in the living room of the safe house. He heard Castiel say, "Would you please look at me?" Harry made no sign of moving and continued to look down at his feet.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel looked down at Harry as he made no move to do what he requested, he could tell that Harry was frightened of him for some reason, but how would he be able to make him see that he wasn't angry with him? Castiel heard the other angels trying to give him parenting tips and finally he heard a request to get down to his level. He decided to this one and knelt down in front of Harry. He didn't know how anybody would be able to look down as straight as that kid was but Harry actually looked like he was looking at his torso instead of his shoes. Castiel carefully put a hand on each side of Harry's head and guided it so Harry was looking into his eyes. What Castiel saw as soon as he saw Harry's eyes was unmistakably fear. It made him want to go and finish the job he started with Vernon Dursley because he knew that he was the person who made his son like this, but he knew that if he couldn't continue getting revenge on people for what they did to his son that wouldn't help Harry too much in the long run. "I'm not angry with you" Castiel finally said in as calm of a voice as he could, but he wanted to punch himself because the slightest amount of anger came out and Harry immediately made a break for the door and was out it in seconds.

Castiel could have teleported but he knew that the last time he'd done that Harry had teleported and it took way too long to find him, so he decided to run out after him. When he got outside Harry was already halfway across the grounds and showing no signs of slowing down. Castiel bolted after him, making sure that there would be no way that Harry would make it outside the protective circle around the house. He soon found himself right behind Harry and once the teenager was at arm he grabbed him and pulled him back.

Harry immediately started kicking and struggling in attempt to get away from Castiel but Castiel now refused to loosen his grip. All of a sudden Harry got a good kick from the ground and the both fell backwards. Harry continued struggling but Castiel's grip showed no sign of releasing. At last Harry stopped struggling and leaned into Castiel breathing deeply, which Castiel guessed was from putting up so much of a fight. After a few minute's Harry's breathing went back to normal and he quietly said, "I'm sorry".

"I know" Castiel told him. "I should have known better that land right in front of you, but I couldn't let you get too far away from the house. I probably should have known that your new abilities would be jumping everywhere and that you would end up teleporting somewhere. You have no reason to be apologizing, but I should be".

Harry looked up at him with curious eyes and said, "You didn't do anything. This always happened to me when I was little. I would become angry or scared and I would do something without even realizing it. I mean, what would anybody expect from a no good fre-"

"Do not ever call yourself that in my presence or anybody else's presence ever again" Castiel told him. When Harry looked back down he continued, "Everybody is different in their own ways. I mean, most people would love to have somebody with magic in their home, but the relatives you were placed with hated magic, and that was how they were different. I mean, people would call your group of friends different on the spot. How you managed to get those four to hang out with each other is beyond even me. Somebody would have never been able to see something like that, but somehow you did and you refused to let simple rivalries get in your way. I also don't know you think I would be angry at you".

"I can always tell when somebody is mad at me" Harry finally said. "I mean, the look in your eye when you found me in the woods, you looked pissed. I didn't want to make you even more angry by telling you that I didn't even realize I was in the woods, but I knew if I lied you would end up even more angry. Then inside the house when you brought me back, I could hear it in your voice, and it was in your eyes to, that's why I ran".

"That anger was not directed at you" Castiel calmly told him. "I was thinking about what your family had to do to make you like that I wanted to go put the fear of god in them again. Then I realize if I keep on getting revenge I'll never be able to actually help you, and that's what I want to do".

Harry was completely silent after that, Castiel could actually tell that Harry had finally relaxed. He practically jumped when he heard Dean calling for him. When Harry looked up at him Castiel easily got both of them to their feet and said, "This better be important". He put a arm around Harry's shoulder and teleported to Singer Salvage in front of Dean and said "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry didn't even argue against the fact that he was being teleported, he just stayed completely still. When they got to the house he found himself inside a house with two other people. When Castiel shot that question as soon as he arrived Dean actually looked shocked. The hunter gave Castiel a questioning look before the older one smacked him on the back of the head. Dean looked at the other guy for a minute and finally said, "I know that I didn't react too well when you told me that Harry was missing. Good to see that you found him though".

"Yes I found him in England" Castiel told Dean. "I'm guessing that your brother found a way to flee and that is why you called me here".

That was when Harry remembered he was supposed to check on making a purification potion for Sam, but for some reason it completely in the back of his mind. "Didn't you have him in a panic room?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded and said, "We had him locked up in there. I'm pretty sure that he was hallucinating but the withdrawal wasn't going very well. He was down there screaming for over an hour, and then we heard him talking to himself, then he went completely quiet. We went down to check on him but the door was open and he was gone. Which means those demons found a way to break through the seals and get him out".

"I really don't think you should blame that on a demon" Harry told him. "With your track record with angels, there is no way you can count them out as possible suspects".

Dean looked over at Castiel with accusing eyes. "We told you that he was down there" Dean at last said, "What have you been doing since you left?"

"I've been a bit too busy to let your brother out of a panic room" Castiel snapped at him. He looked over at Harry and said, "He does have a point though. Some of the angels are thinking that it would be best for Sam to continue down the path he's on".

Harry actually saw the shock on Dean's face and wanted to laugh at it. With a quick decision he decided not to. "Are you saying that those angels want my brother to turn into a monster?" he finally asked.

Harry looked over at Castiel who was looking at him with a studious glare. Harry could tell that Castiel was trying to figure out how he knew everything that he did, but there was no way in Hell Harry was about to tell him that. "A lot of them believe it would be for the greater good" Castiel finally said looking over at Dean. "With the power your brother can pick up from drinking demon blood he could be a very powerful weapon. They think a weapon like him would be of great use in the upcoming war".

"Why would they want to use my brother as a weapon?" Dean finally demanded.

"The same reason that they want to turn you into one" Harry said without even thinking. He realized that if he would have continued that he would have had a huge problem. When he felt eyes on him, he looked down at his feet.

"They're hoping to turn you and him against each other" Castiel finally told Dean. "They know that you will not be able to succeed in the mission they have for you if you worry too much about Sam. They believe that Sam drinking Demon blood against your demand would turn you against him, to make you think that your brother doesn't respect you, and therefore you would stop trying to protect him".

"Why do they want my brother and me to be enemies so bad?" Dean asked.

Harry didn't hear the answer mainly because as soon as the question ended his ears filled with a screaming sound. He had only heard it a few times over the last few days but this one was by all means the worse. It was like the screaming was a warning about something. He wanted it to be quiet but it just seemed to get louder and louder until he saw a woman who looked in her early twenties with brown hair walking through what looked like the salvage yard that was right outside the house. When the screaming finally stopped he noticed that both Castiel and Dean were looking at him and said, "I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air". Without waiting for a response he went over to the door and outside.

He walked cautiously through the salvage yard looking around for the location that he saw her. He thought he heard something and followed it. When it turned out to be nothing he turned around and was about to start walking back, the problem was the woman he had seen was standing in his way. He considered pulling out his wand but had a gut feeling it wouldn't be much of an effect on her. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Anna" she told him. She gave him a studious look and said, "You're the Nephil?" When Harry gave her a curious look she said, "It means the angel human hybrid, that's you?"

Harry nodded and said, "I guess so. Why do you want to know?"

Anna looked around and said, "They're going to let it happen".

"Who are going to let what happen?" Harry asked. Before she could answer he remembered what he had said right before he had heard the screaming. He finally realized, "You were trying to communicate with me?"

"Yes" Anna told him. "I have to admit that I'm somewhat surprised that you got the message without going deaf. You seem to be odd even for your species. What you were talking about got my attention and you are right. An angel did release Sam from the panic room. The angel's name is Zachariah. He let Sam out because…"

"He wants the apocalypse to start" Harry finished her. "Sam being all drugged up on demon blood would be the only one able to do that".

"You hear them, don't you?" Anna asked completely out of nowhere. When Harry gave her a studious look she said, "The screaming that you just heard from me, have you heard anything like that before?"

Harry nodded and said, "A few times".

"You do realize that's an angel trying to communicate with you right?" Anna asked. "I think it's because they want you on their side. They want you to see the light of this situation, that's why they give you images of what's going to happen when they talk to you".

"You know, I don't understand why I'm the one who has to deal with this" Harry finally told her. "I would seriously say that I would rather be at the Dursley's than sitting back and allowing the apocalypse to start".

"I know that Castiel has a very similar viewpoint" Anna told him. "The problem is that they've been trying to keep him in the dark too. They want him to think that God wants the apocalypse to start. If an angel believes that God gave an order, they have to do everything to make sure that order is respected. Therefore, if Castiel said something against the others he might actually end up falling because he would be under the belief that he stood against God. I mean its one thing to go against him for real, but something completely different to fall because you think you did. I think you might be able to talk him into doing the right thing".

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Harry. Why did she think that he would be able to cause Castiel to rebel against the other angels? "Listen, I just met the guy two weeks ago, I don't think I would be able to get him to do something like that".

"You really don't get it do you?" asked Anna, "I mean that Castiel is so protective of you". When Harry shook his head, she nodded. "Do you know how rare of an occasion it is during this time period that an angel has a child with a human?" she asked him. When he shook his head she said, "They have to get permission from an extremely high power because it is considered especially dangerous, mainly because the child would have angelic powers and would be able to end the world with the snap of their fingers if they went dark".

"So you're telling me that I have the ability to end the world if I wanted to?" Harry asked. "Castiel doesn't think that I'm evil".

"That's because you're not" Anna told him. "As I said they have to be careful, only specific humans can have the child of an angel. That human has to be pure of heart and today that is not a very common trait. If there was any chance that you would have turned evil we would have known about it and not allowed your creation to occur".

"Alright, so I'm an odd occurrence" Harry finally agreed. "How am I supposed to be able to talk Castiel into rebelling?"

"That's the other thing about an angel having a child" Anna told him. "When an angel has a child that is what bounds them to the earth. They have to make sure that child is safe. If you were placed in any danger, Castiel would have to do anything to get you out of it. In the end, if the apocalypse occurred there would be a very real chance that you would end up dying. If I'm right Castiel would have to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. So you have to make him see that it would cost him you if he allowed the apocalypse to start".

Harry was about to say something but suddenly another voice jumped in and said, "Anna, when are you going to stop this rebelling thing? I mean, trying to clean up your mess is difficult, but as it turns out you are right. If we put Harry in danger Castiel would have to oblige to our wishes". Soon Harry noticed another angel was standing behind him. He looked over and saw the old guy who he was pretty sure was the vessel of Zachariah. "Right now Castiel is considering speaking against us. Now we have a way to make him do what we say without question". Harry was suddenly put in a headlock and could feel the blade of a knife on his neck. "Now you're going to come with me, and your dad isn't going to get you back until he allows the apocalypse to start". As those final words Harry saw his surroundings vanish.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel was attempting to help Dean and Bobby figure out where exactly Sam was when all of a sudden a bunch of voices came into his head at once saying that Zachariah had him. He had to think for a minute on who they were referring to when he suddenly remembered that Harry went outside alone. Without even a word to Dean and Bobby he ran outside and looked around the Salvage yard not being able to find Harry anywhere. He was pretty sure that the next time that he saw Zachariah he was going to kill the guy. The angel had to know that Harry would be the leverage that he needed to make Castiel stop questioning their orders; if he wanted Harry back he had to sit back and allow the apocalypse to start. All of a sudden Anna appeared in front of him and without even thinking he grabbed her neck and said, "I should have known you would have something to do with this. You gave me the idea to rebel and now they have taken the only leverage they can get on me".

"You have to think about it" Anna told him. "Do you really think that Harry would want to live knowing that you allowed the apocalypse to start because of him? I told him how your bond to him works. I doubt he would want you to sit back and do nothing when the apocalypse starts just because you were trying to get him back".

"You know that I can't do that" Castiel told her. "Now because they took him I can't go against them because they'll kill him. You do realize that if they kill him I will lose my grace".

"I know" Anna told him. "You just have to remember that you asked for it to be like this. You were the one who needed to take James Potter as a vessel so bad that you managed to talk them into letting you create Harry. They've probably known all along this was going to be the plan. I mean, do you ever wonder why you could never see Harry's future well you have access to everybody else's? They want to keep you in the dark, because all around in the end he was made to keep balance with you because they knew you would think about rebelling one day".

"They did it then" Castiel finally told her. "I can't do anything to stop Sam from killing Lilith and starting the apocalypse because they have their leverage". He let go of her and teleported to a warehouse where he knew Zachariah was.

He looked around raging and finally came face to face with Zachariah who had a smile on his face. "Castiel" Zachariah said in an annoyingly happy voice. "I was afraid that you had lost your way, but I guess now I have a way to help you find it. Do not go up against your brothers and sisters; don't rebel against god as Anna did. She will try to warn Dean, and you have to help us stop her. Of course if you don't, you might not ever see your son again".

"What did you do with him?" Castiel demanded.

"Whoa" said Zachariah. "I didn't do anything with him. He's safe. Of course he's putting up one hell of a fight to get away but he's not going to be able to any time soon. I have to admit I am surprised though. I would have never thought that god would have allowed you to create something as dangerous as a ticking time bomb. He's very rebellious for a teenager; you might want to have a little chat with him about that if you get him back".

"Trust me, I'll get him back" Castiel told him. "Then I'll figure out a way to kill you. He has nothing to do with this".

Zachariah smiled and shook his head, "The problem is that you have a lot to do with this and he has a lot to do with you. You are now going to obey my original orders if you ever want to see him again. You are not to help Dean stop Sam from killing Lilith. She is going to die and the apocalypse is going to start. Though, there is another angel out there that will warn them, and you will help us capture her".

"Anna" Castiel confirmed. "What makes you think that I would be able to capture her? She has been doing a pretty good job at hiding lately".

"We took you up for a re-education" Zachariah told him. "I'm sure that bringing her up to heaven will help her see things in a light. We have a way of doing that to those who rebel. In the end Anna could be a great weapon once she discovers where her loyalties lie". He walked closer to Castiel and said, "I think you would know how to get her. Once you find her summon me and I will send some of my soldiers to get her". Castiel gave him an angry look and Zachariah shook his head and said, "What? Anna was going to use him for the same reason. The only problem was that she wasn't going to kidnap in order to get him to rebel; she was actually going to use your fatherly instincts against you. I mean, she lived as a human for so long, I have to give her credit for her originality".

Castiel finally nodded and teleported to a dock. He looked down at the water for a minute not even able to comprehend why he was doing this. All of a sudden Anna appeared and said, "I don't believe that you would actually be with them".

Castiel looked over at her and said, "I don't have much of a choice".

All of a sudden two angels appeared behind Anna and grabbed her. Castiel could see the look of betrayal in her eyes before it turned to understanding. At last Anna said, "I guess I can't say much about this, can I?" With those words her and the angels vanished.

Castiel teleported back to Zachariah and said, "I want to see my son".

"I'll give him back once the seal is broken" Zachariah told him with a completely blank voice. "For now I need you to help me keep an eye on Dean so he doesn't try stopping Sam. Then Lucifer will rise and we'll have Dean ready for Michael. Once that is done, you can have your son back. It's just; I don't think Dean's going to trust you too much after this". He waved his hand and said, "Alright, I just put Dean in the green room. I need you to go and talk to him".

Castiel hated being ordered around but he teleported into the green room where Dean was looking around. Dean looked over at him and asked, "Why am I here?"

"It's almost time" Castiel told him. "I was asked to bring you here".

"Well send me back" Dean told him. "Bobby and I have to go after Lilith. I have to stop Sam from turning himself into a monster".

"Your brother will turn himself into a monster no matter what you do" Castiel told him. "He is drinking that blood for power, you said it yourself".

All of a sudden Zachariah appeared and said, "Dean, good, you're here".

"Yeah I've noticed" Dean told him. "Now would you mind telling me the reason that you brought me here".

Zachariah looked over at Castiel and Castiel finally said, "You are here so you can be kept safe".

"We'll give you whatever you want" Zachariah told him. "All you have to is ask".

"Alright" Dean finally said, "What do you need to keep me safe from".

"That is the number one question" Zachariah told him. "Since your being such a good sport I'll tell you. Lilith is going to break the final seal and we can't have you out there because you could get yourself killed. Since you're the one who started this whole thing we have the right to make sure that you don't get yourself killed before you can finish it. So tonight at midnight the final seal is going to break and Lucifer is going to rise". Dean gave a questionable look and Zachariah said, "I would suggest not trying to fight against us. Two angels verses one human, that isn't good odd. So you just sit tight and be a good little soldier well this mess occurs so you'll be able to go to war". Before Dean could even respond Zachariah Vanished. Castiel saw the death glare from Dean's direction and teleported out of the room.

He appeared behind Zachariah and said, "You have Dean, now tell me where my son is".

~RockyRed13~

Harry was glaring at two angels who were in their vessel forms guarding a door. If it was anybody else he would have probably been shooting spells at them like crazy but he had seen firsthand that angels could absorb spells and therefore he had no way of knowing for sure how he could get past them. Harry started thinking and finally remembered how Draco and Ron always managed to get around things, which was with humor. He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms. "I can see why Zachariah left you guys to keep an eye on me" he said sarcastically, "I mean you two are so entertaining. I don't think I've ever seen two guards stand completely still when they're dealing with a hostage negotiation".

One of the guards looked over at him and said, "A Nephil is nothing when it is being held captive by the likes of angels such as us. This room is guarded; you can't get out unless it's unlocked. A lot like your bedroom at the safe house, so you midaswell just give up on getting away. Zachariah is dealing with Castiel right now".

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I doubt that Zachariah usually sinks so low that he has to hold another angel's son hostage in order to get what he wants. Seeing that you two don't seem to be doing anything against it, I would guess that you two are in on his little plan. It makes me wonder who exactly the good guys are in this entire equation".

"We are doing what we have to" the other guard told him. "Michael and Lucifer must battle in the place that our father created. There battle will bring an end to your annoying species. You have no way of knowing our true reasons".

"I know a lot more than you give me credit for" Harry told him. "I'm practically created for battle, what made Zachariah think that you two would be able to hold me here against my will for so long? You know once he opens that door I'll be able to teleport out".

The first guard gave an evil smile and said "We know for a fact that you won't be able to do that". When Harry looked over at him the guard continued, "We know for a fact how unstable your newly developed angel abilities are. They are connected to your emotions, one bad thing about being so human; emotions seem to get the best of you. I personally think it's a shame that god actually allowed something so perfect to procreate with something so flawed. You my friend are living proof of that".

"I'd rather be a flawed human than an angel with a stick up my ass" Harry told him. The two angels looked over at him with deadly glares and he realized something. "I see that this room is a little bit different from my bedroom. You can't even use your powers in here. If you were able to I have no doubt in my mind that I would be in a million pieces by now".

"Zachariah said that you are not to be harmed" one of them told him. "He wants Castiel to follow him and as long as he does what he says we can't touch you. The problem is we're sure your dad is going to slip sooner or later and when he does, we won't be your biggest problems".

"Trust me" Harry told then in complete honesty. "You angels are nowhere near being my biggest problem. I already have one madman after me and I've managed to take him down ever time him and I have met. You said it yourself that humans are flawed, it seems to be that you didn't look too closely on exactly how flawed they can be". He looked from one angel to the other and said, "Yet, how are you ever supposed to see for yourself what really is out there? I mean I'm only thirteen and the same guy has tried killing me three times. I am more than willing to bet that fate has problems with me as it is. You two on the other hand, you're lives must be very boring; I mean you don't seem to question anything. If you don't mind me asking, what's the point on being able to live for all eternity if you're always in somebody else's shadow? I mean I know about the whole father abandonment thing better than anybody. I didn't try to find another one. You guys probably lost it when your dad left so you decided to follow somebody else's orders. Do you ever consider thinking for yourself".

"Don't question why we do what we do you stupid little Nephil" one of the angels told him, "You have to right in referring to our leader that way".

"About that word Nephil" Harry finally said getting way too annoyed with the word for his own good, "Is that supposed to be an insult of some kind. If it is, you guys really need to work on your insults. Even in the wizarding world they come up with better insults for things that they don't like. I mean, a muggleborn is called a mudblood to them, but the best insult you guys can give to me is calling me exactly what I'm categorized as to you? That's low for an angel".

"Insults are a human thing" the second guard finally spoke again. "We angel do not sink down to that level. That is why we are not supposed to have children with them. We aren't sure what God was thinking allowing Castiel what he did, but you should know, once Lucifer rises and the battle starts, creatures like you will be the first ones to go".

"You underestimate me" Harry told them leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "You two think I know nothing, but I happen to know more that you do about how these plans are going to go down. I wish you the best of luck with it either way; I don't think that's going to help too much though".

Harry allowed his mind to wander and once he concentrated enough he found his connection with the other angels and discovered that it was being blocked by something. The problem was that whatever this was, it didn't have anything to do with the room. He had put up some type of shield around himself when he was captured. He knew that if he did it right he could get a hold of Castiel and tell him not to let Zachariah to get to him because he could handle himself. The problem was this shield. Even though it was created by his mind, he had no way of getting through it. He felt slightly aggravated by it. He started demanding it to lower but it wouldn't budge. At last he decided to attempt to meditate again and this time he actually managed to get somewhere.

_He flew out of the building that he was in and soon found himself in another one. It seemed to be surrounded by angels, but he went right past without them even acknowledging that he was there. He continued and went through a wall to find Dean and Castiel in a room that looked like it didn't belong there arguing. Turned out Dean wanted to go find Sam but Castiel refused to take him. He crossed his arms and allowed the fight to go down, which he was pretty sure ended with Dean breaking his hand when he punched Castiel. Castiel finally nodded and teleported out of the room, somehow managing to drag Harry along with him, he found himself in the woods. Castiel sat down on the ground and closed his eyes and suddenly a projection of him came out of his body and practically jumped when he saw Harry. _

_ "How did you…?" Castiel started, "Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm fine" Harry told him. "Zachariah has me locked in some kind of a lock box, most of my angelic abilities don't work in it and I'm not about to try magic because I'm pretty sure it won't end to well either. Why were you fighting with Dean?"_

_ "Zachariah wants to keep him locked up so Sam can start the apocalypse" Castiel told him. "It's either I help him, or he kills you". _

_ "That's a dumb excuse" Harry told him, "I can handle my own, you should know that better than anybody else. I don't care what you think it's going to cost you, you know that letting the apocalypse start is not what you're for". _

_ "He'll kill you" Castiel told him. "He won't think twice. Zachariah is the type of angel that can kill another angel with the snap of his fingers. I don't think that you'll give him even half that effort". _

_ "I'll give him a run for his money" Harry told him. "I mean I've been giving you a run for yours, he can't be that much more difficult". _

_ Castiel studied him for a minute before he nodded and said, "You better know what you're doing". Harry watched as the projection disappeared and the solid Castiel stood up and teleported, Harry followed. _

_ Harry watched as Castiel pinned Dean and made him be quiet. What happened next Harry didn't even expect, Castiel cut his arm with a knife and drew a symbol on the wall in his blood. When Zachariah showed up Castiel put his hand to the symbol and Zachariah went flying. Knowing that this wouldn't end well if his body was unresponsive Harry retreated from the warehouse and returned to his own body just as Zachariah showed up. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry leaned forward in the chair as the door slammed open and Zachariah came in and Harry could tell immediately that the angel was pissed. He jumped to his feet but suddenly he felt like somebody was carving into his stomach and he fell to the ground. He knew that Zachariah was doing it, but he completely forgot that he was supposed to be putting up a fight. How on earth was he supposed to be fighting off a guy who didn't even have to move to attack him? When he started coughing up blood he remembered how Castiel got rid of Zachariah and didn't know if it could be that easy.

Before he could even move to try that he felt like a knife carved into his back and held his breath so he wouldn't yet. He felt somebody standing over him and looked up at Zachariah who was looking down at him with a grin on his face. "Looks like your dad doesn't care about you as much as I thought he did" Zachariah told him. "Now you are going to suffer for a very long time and then you are going to die. I'm going to kill your human half, and then I'm going to kill your angel half. Won't that be fun?"

"One problem" Harry told him, "You don't know what I still have up my sleeve". He pointed his wand at Zachariah and shouted the first spell that came to mind "_Expulso_". Zachariah went flying back and Harry decided that would work for now even though that wasn't what was supposed to happen. He continued to cough up blood, so he decided even if it didn't work it was worth a shot. He drew the same symbol on the wall that Castiel did to repel Zachariah and finished just as the angel came back in. He looked over at the angel and put his hand on symbol and he was actually shocked when a blinding light came from it and sent all three angels from the room.

When the blinding light finally went down Harry remembered what he had to do and knew that he had to find a way to stop Sam from killing Lilith. All of a sudden he felt the familiar pull of teleportation and appeared in a chamber in some kind of church. It took him a minute to realize that Sam was in there with a struggling demon and another one behind him with a smile on her face. When he realized that he pointed his wand at Sam and yelled, "_Stupefy_". Sam fell to the floor, but he wasn't the only one, Lilith fell to the floor as well and her blood started circling.

All of a sudden the doors to the room flew open and Dean came in. The Demon by them pulled out a knife and charged at him. Harry shot "_Expelliarmus_" at her and the knife went flying out of her hand. She looked over at him and her eyes turned completely black. Harry fell back into a wall behind him as his blood loss and use of magic got to him. He fell back and watched as she came at him but all of a suddenly something stabbed her from behind and she was dead. When she fell to the ground Harry looked at Dean and said, "Thanks".

Dean helped him to his feet and said, "The least I could do. I mean Castiel just saved my ass". Dean ran over to Sam who was still unconscious on the ground and then said, "Did the demon blood do this to him?"

Harry walked over and looked at Sam before shaking his head. He looked back over at the body Lilith had been possessing and his eyes widened. The symbol the blood made was complete and the portal was starting to open.

"Harry, what's going on?" Dean shouted.

"He killed Lilith" Harry told him. "She was the final seal, once her blood is spilled it creates a portal for Lucifer to come through". He looked over at Dean who was trying to wake up Sam still and said, "By the way, the demon blood didn't do that to him".

"Really?" asked Dean. "Then what did?"

"Me", Harry told him as he walked closer and pulled out his wand again. Dean moved out of his way with his hands up and Harry said, "_Ennervate_". When Sam suddenly sat up Harry looked at him and said, "You are such an idiot!"

Sam gave a curious look and then looked over at the portal and said, "I killed Lilith, how is this happening?" He looked from Dean to Harry and said, "Is there something that I don't know?"

"Yeah" Dean said. He walked over and held up Harry who looking like he was about to fall flat on his face again. "You killed Lilith" he told Sam, "The bad news is that killing her was the only seal that needed to be broken. Therefore, you just rose Lucifer".

"I swear I didn't know" Sam told him looking over at the portal and then over at Ruby's body. "What happened to her?"

"She got you into this mess" Dean yelled at him. "She was the one who got you to start drinking demon blood to kill Lilith. She knew that by doing that it would raise Lucifer".

"Well she never told me" Sam yelled back.

"That doesn't matter" Dean yelled. "You just started the Apocalypse".

"Guys!" Harry yelled over their yelling. "I can see that neither of you are very thrilled about this whole thing but he's rising and we have to get out of here".

They made a break for the door but it was jammed shut, Harry had no doubt that this was Lucifer's doing. He turned around and looked at a bright light and could actually see a face in it. All of a sudden he felt the odd tug of teleportation and he soon realized that they were on a plane before he lost consciousness.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel woke up in the middle of a field, unbelievably shocked that he was still alive. He could swear that his vessel had exploded when he came face to face with the archangel, but it was still there and was perfectly intact. He looked around for a minute then finally realized that God had to have saved him. He looked up at the sky and said, "Thank You".

He teleported to the to the church and was shocked to find that it had burnt to the ground. He immediately knew that meant that Dean didn't get there in time and that meant that they now had way too much to deal with since the devil was on the loose. He reminded himself to try and talk some sense into Sam the next time he saw him, if he was still alive. From the look of it nothing got out of the church alive.

As he walked through the rubble he sensed an energy that told him that something else besides Lucifer had been here. With the energy that was being let off he knew that God had to of interfered there too. He knelt down and put his hand on the ground viewing what had happened there. He saw Sam killing Lilith, and then being knocked unconscious by a spell from Harry who looked like he had just escaped a butcher shop. Dean had killed Ruby and then the brothers had gone at it well the portal to Lucifer was opening. Once again the idea of them being idiots came into play, and he was shocked that Harry had managed to break it up. As he continued he saw they were trapped in the room but the higher power had turned up and transported them to a plane that was flying over. Castiel at last opened his eyes and stood up looking around, there wasn't anything there that could help him. Sam and Dean very likely had Harry and if he wanted to find his son he had to find them.

He scanned around for all three energies and wasn't very shocked that he couldn't find Harry but he found Sam and Dean in a storage locker, and from the energy they were giving off they were being attacked. He quickly teleported there and found Zachariah and two of his goons attacking the brothers and quickly started fighting, killing the two other angels before turning to Zachariah who looked shocked to see him alive. Castiel told him his opinion of that and made him put Sam and Dean back together. Once Zachariah did that he fled and Castiel looked over at Sam and Dean who were looking at him like he was a ghost. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I think we'll live" Dean told him. "Would you mind telling us how you're alive?"

"Very likely the same reason that you are" Castiel told him. "I believe that God stepped in and saved both of us from untimely deaths". He looked around and finally said, "Due to the fact you are Michael's vessel I fear that the angels will be after you in attempt to force you to say yes". He put a hand on each of their Torsos and they both bent over in pain, "Now it will be impossible for any angel to find you".

"Thanks" said Dean. He looked over at Sam as if he was debating on something. "We really appreciate that you're still standing against them".

"Yes I am" Castiel told him. He could tell that something was wrong and finally said, "I was able to see what happened at the church and I'm sorry you didn't get there in time to stop him". He looked over at Sam and said, "What about you? How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were going through withdrawal from demon blood" Castiel told him. "With how much you drank to kill Lilith, I would expect you to be awful right now".

"Actually I feel fine" Sam told him. "Whatever put us on that plane must have completely cleared the demon blood out of me".

"That's good" Castiel told him. He saw the brothers were avoiding eye contact again and finally asked, "Did something happen to Harry that you don't want to tell me about?"

"He was a little bit late to stop Sam too" Dean told him. When Castiel glared at him Dean said, "Whatever fixed Sam up didn't do much for Harry. We were on the plane and he lost consciousness, we took him to a hospital".

"This isn't good" Castiel told them. When he saw the confused expression on both of their faces he said, "First of all, Harry is half angel, Second of all, he is a wizard. You better hope that they didn't take any of his blood".

"I think they would have been against that" Dean told him. "You see, Harry looked like he had just lost a knife fight, so they were trying to keep as much blood as they could in".

"What hospital did you take him to?" Castiel demanded.

"Don't worry, it's the same one that Bobby is in" Sam quickly told him. "I highly doubt that Bobby would let anything happen to him". Castiel was about to ask what happened to Bobby when Sam said, "We could take you there".

Castiel didn't like riding in a car, but as it turned out the boys couldn't even remember the name of one hospital. He wasn't sure how difficult it could be but riding with them was the only way he would be able to find his son since he couldn't sense him. When they got to the hospital Sam and Dean led him in. Dean led him over to a nurse and said, "Hey, my brother and I brought our nephew in this morning, and we told you that once his father landed we would bring him here. This is Mr. Celeg; could you please tell him what room his son is in?"

The nurse gave a polite smile which Castiel knew could only be bad news. "It's quite the son that you have there" she told Castiel. "He healed a lot quicker than we expected him to. He woke up and even though we insisted he stay in bed, he got up and decided to go for a walk. We were trying to keep an eye on him but he took a few too many turns".

"Is he still in the hospital?" Castiel asked her.

"We're pretty sure that he is unless he took the wrist band off" she told him. "That would have set off an alarm if he tried getting out".

"Thank you" Castiel told her, she smiled and walked away. Castiel looked over at Dean and said, "You are aware that he could have teleported out of here, right?"

"Well let's just hope that he didn't" Dean told him as he looked around before slowly pushing Castiel down the hall. "It's strange you went nuts when we told you we left him at a hospital because you didn't want them to take his blood" Dean told him. "Here you are in a crowded hospital practically yelling that he could have teleported".

Dean pushed Castiel into the room that Bobby was in but Castiel stopped walking once inside and gave a sigh of relief.

~RockyRed13~

Harry had been in unbelievable pain. Every time somebody shifted him it hurt even more. He knew that he had been laid down on something and he could feel somebody trying to fix up the wounds on him, but he knew that they would fail epically. When he finally knew there was nobody around he relaxed and tried to stop focusing on the pain. Suddenly every wound that he had stopped hurting and for a minute he thought that he had healed himself before somebody touched his forehead and his eyes shot open. He looked up and saw the same being that had healed him well he was in the woods. Harry sat up looking at the guy and said, "Balthazar?"

"Hello Harry" Balthazar said. "I hate to break it to you, but you are one very difficult kid to track".

"How do you keep on finding me then?" Harry asked. "You always seem to find me when I'm injured".

"Well I was a good friend of your father's" Balthazar told him. "I was one of the few angels that he trusted to be anywhere near you for the first thirteen years of your life. Since he couldn't go near you, I would heal you the best that I could when you were younger, but as you got older it became more difficult to do. The issue is that makes me one of the few that can find you no matter where you are. I only show up now if I can sense you are in danger. For you it seems like danger is death".

"Sorry that I keep on nearly getting myself killed" Harry told him.

Balthazar gave a small smile and said, "I'll see you around Harry" and he vanished.

Harry sat up and a nurse came into the room and looked up in shock. "You're awake" she said. "Stay right there, I'm going to go get the doctor".

"I don't need the doctor" Harry told her as he started to get out of the bed. He looked around and asked, "How did I get here?"

"Your uncle's brought you in" the nurse told him, "The said that you were jumped by a gang well staying with them. They said they would contact your father who was on a business trip of some kind". She walked over and tried pushing him back on the bed and said, "You should stay lying down".

"Don't tell me what to do" Harry told her. He shook her off of him and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. I don't need a doctor and I don't need to stay resting". With those words he walked out of the room and down the hall. He could tell some of the staff was following him so he kept on taking turns and soon he went into a room in order to get away from them.

"What did I say about wanting to be left alone" said an irritated voice behind him. Harry turned around and was about to apologize but the man on the bed seemed to recognize him. "Harry?" he suddenly said. When Harry nodded the man smiled and said, "Bobby, I'm a friend of Sam and Dean's".

Harry nodded and remembered that he had seen him before just never got a name. "Why are in the hospital?" Harry asked him.

"A demon possessed me and I stabbed myself" Bobby told him. "The doctors have been tests, they think that there's something wrong with my legs".

"Maybe Castiel can help you" Harry told him.

Bobby gave Harry a curious look before he pointed at a chair and said "Sit down". When Harry did so Bobby took a breath and said, "I didn't know if Sam and Dean told you or not, but Chuck's archangel attacked Castiel, and he blew up. They said they found one of his vessels teeth behind Chuck's ear". Harry's eyes widened and Bobby said, "I'm sorry kid".

Harry stayed sitting in silence thinking of what he was going to do now. He knew he would probably have to contact his godfather now that his father was dead. He would have to get back to England. Everything seemed to be going through his head way too fast and then he remembered what Sam did. He promised himself that if he saw Sam again he would rearrange the guy's face. He didn't realize how soon that would be.

He had been sitting in the room for about a half hour in complete silence when he heard somebody come in. "Hey Bobby" said the familiar voice, "You are never going to believe what we just found out". Harry looked over and saw Sam and could actually feel the fire in his own eyes and his fists started to tighten. "Hey Harry" said Sam. Before Harry even knew what he was doing he had managed to attack Sam and soon had him pinned and was punching him across the face.

~RockyRed13~

That was exactly what Castiel had found when he walked into Bobby's room. To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement. He knew Sam had been taught how to fight at a young age, but it was strange that Harry, who was small for his age as it was had managed to tackle Sam and now, had the upper hand in a fight between the two of them. He looked over at Bobby who actually seemed entertained by the fight, and then at Dean who looked to be just about as shocked as he was. He slowly walked over and pulled Harry away from Sam who looked like he had a broken nose. Harry seemed to be trying to fight his way back to attacking Sam and Castiel couldn't figure out for the life of him where all this energy had come from. When Harry started fighting against Castiel he finally put the teenager in a headlock and said, "Calm down". Harry immediately stopped fighting and Castiel released the headlock. Harry turned and looked at him. The teenagers eyes widened in shock before he suddenly hugged Castiel, who became even more confused than before. He put a arm around Harry and then looked around and asked, "Would somebody mind telling me what's going on in here?"

Dean walked over to Sam but didn't answer so Castiel looked over at Bobby. "The boys said that you were dead" Bobby told him. "I relayed the message to Harry. Then when Sam walked in Harry attacked him. I really didn't expect Harry to get the upper hand in that fight".

"You would be surprised" Castiel told him. He looked down at Harry who still hadn't released his grip on him and said, "Did he really take it take it that bad?"

"Well he was completely quiet from the time I told him to the time Sam walked in the door" Bobby told him. "He charged at Sam and attacked him. The only time he said anything well he was doing that was when he told Sam it was all his fault and he was going to pay".

Castiel seemed completely shocked by that. "Harry" he finally said. Harry's grip immediately released and Harry took a step back from him. Castiel tilted his chin so he was looking up at him and said, "Did you attack Sam because he started the end of the world or because you thought he was responsible for killing me?"

Harry tried looking down but Castiel kept him looking up. "Both" Harry finally told him. Castiel could tell that wasn't the complete truth and was about to say something about it when Harry said "mainly the second one though. I thought it sucked that I finally get a father and that idiot tried to end the world and ended up getting him killed. I'm sorry that I attacked him, it was just, I felt like he had to pay".

Castiel looked over at Dean as if wanting asking him a question, Dean looked at him and then looked at Harry and shook his head. "You know after what Sam did, I wanted to throw a punch at him" Dean told him. "Of course Sam looks like he's been hit by a truck. If he didn't fight back he might have felt like he deserved it". He looked over at Sam and said, "A thirteen year old hybrid beating you up is going to be the least of your worries if any of the other hunters find out what you did".

All of a sudden a nurse came in the room and Castiel saw the horror struck look on her face. He then remembered exactly how something like this must look in the eyes of a normal human. She walked over to Sam, who was still on the floor and said, "Who did this to you?" She looked accusingly at Dean and Castiel but Sam pointed at Harry and her eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? He did this to you? He's just a little boy".

Castiel saw Harry shoot a glare at the nurse and quickly pulled him into him and said, "He's very well trained in self defense. I would say that it was likely that Sam startled him. He never did like his Uncle Sam too much". When he heard Harry snort he smiled and said, "He must get that from his mother".

The nurse's eyebrows went up and she helped Sam to his feet and said, "Well it looks like a broken nose. We can get that fixed up in no time". She led Sam out of the room.

Once they were out of sight Dean started cracking up as he walked over and sat in the unoccupied chair by Bobby's bed and said "Well you got a front row seat to what is likely the fight of the year. I mean not many can say that they saw the whole fight when Sam Winchester got beat up by a teenager". Dean looked over at Castiel and said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I think I might want to get him released from this hospital before they start asking questions" Castiel told him. "You said it yourself; Sam looks like he got hit by a truck. I think that Harry's rage might have kick started his angel strength. The last thing I need is him doing something like that in front of normal eyes again. Call if you need anything, just know I might have some problems finding you".

"No problem at all" Dean told him. He looked at Harry and then at Castiel and said, "Try not to be too hard on him. I mean, after my dad died I wanted to throw punches at quite a few people myself. Sam was one of the recipients for that too".

Castiel got Harry back to the safe house and got him sitting down. He sat in a chair across from Harry and said, "I have reason to believe that you didn't just attack Sam because you believed it was his fault that I was dead. Am I right?" He watched as Harry shook his head, but then he paused his head and nodded. "Would you mind telling me?" he asked.

"It was just I told you to go against it" Harry told him. "If you would have just stayed working for Zachariah, a lot less people would have been injured because of it. I mean, you wouldn't have been blown up by an archangel; I would have been nearly killed by Zachariah. I guess I just didn't think it was a good idea for Sam to bring on the apocalypse. When I first met him he seemed like a good guy. When I got there, well he was killing Lilith, his eyes were black. It just makes me think that I made all of that happen for nothing".

"You have a very good reason for doing what you did" Castiel told him. "You wanted Sam and Dean to have a chance to make everything right. You made me see that I shouldn't betray me friends just because somebody has the upper hand. The only bad thing that happened is that Lucifer is out of his cage".

"I actually had a question about that" Harry told him. When Castiel nodded for him to continue he said, "When somebody looks at Lucifer in his true form, is it anything like when they look at a real angel?"

"Lucifer is one of the more powerful angels" Castiel told him. "I'm guessing that you saw him and now you're wondering why your eyes didn't burn our?" When Harry nodded Castiel said, "It's very likely because you are part of that. Due to the fact you are half angel their true appearance has no effect on you. That's actually shocking because Lucifer's true appearance has an effect on even angels. Perhaps it's because you've seen such evil in your life, and as you know, you can't get much worse than the devil himself".

Harry nodded and looked down before looking around for something. When Castiel gave him a questioning look he asked, "What day is it?"

Knowing that Harry was asking that because of plans he made to meet his friends Castiel smiled. "I think being kidnapped by an angel as leverage would be a good excuse for not being able to meet them as planned" Castiel told him. "I will take you there tomorrow".

Harry at last nodded and said, "You know that guy isn't too good at when he chooses to kidnap somebody. I mean, he kidnaps me to get leverage with you and then he kidnaps Dean so the apocalypse would start. In the end both of his prisoners got away".

"How exactly did you get away from him" Castiel finally asked. When he looked at Harry he knew that the kid was confused about that himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

**Hey readers, just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and to let you guys know that i am posting these as soon as I write them. Also I want to say that yes there were a few gramarical errors in the last few chapters, but you really shouldn't comment about it. I don't sleep much and missing keys when i type is one of the major disadvantages of that. So here's my ninth chapter, I'm about to get started on my tenth so hopefully it will be up by late tonight or early tomorrow. Remember Reviews are welcome, just don't trash my spelling and make me feel like an idiot because when people have done that in the past i have abandoned the story, ENJOY :) -RockyRed13**

Chapter Nine

Castiel shook his head and said, "No way".

Harry gave him a curious look and said, "Aren't you an angel?"

"Yes" Castiel told him, "I do not trust specific things and that is one of them". He looked at a few people who had just gotten out of the carts at Gringotts and they looked positively green and there was no way that he was about to get in it. "That thing is very likely a death trap".

"I find it weird" Harry told him, "Apparently I can do what angels do, but you can't do what humans do. You're the one who insisted that you come with me so you're getting the full Gringotts experience". Harry grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him along with him and Griphook into a cart. It was safe to say that Castiel really wasn't looking forward to it.

As the cart sped down the track Castiel started thinking about why he wasn't about to leave Harry alone. The last thing he needed was for Zachariah to show up in Diagon Alley and try to get a hold of Harry well he was there. After Harry had told him that he had actually used the Angel Banishing Sigil, he knew that Zachariah was definitely more interested because that meant that Harry had a strong angel half. Only an angel or a vessel could properly use that symbol and he came to discover that was why Harry was so confused about it. So now, there he was riding in a cart just to make sure Zachariah didn't attack well Harry was in the bank. He didn't know if an angel would get sick, but something told him that after this cart ride he was going to find out.

He lost track of how many times the cart turned in different directions and practically went flying forward when it stopped. Luckily for him, Harry had put his arm out in front of him to prevent it from happening. He looked over and saw that Harry seemed to be studying him again and finally said, "Alright, get your money so we don't have to prolong the wait for the cart ride to hell. I would rather just get it over with".

Harry finally nodded and said, "Maybe you should just stay sitting. You look greener than Hagrid did and that's not a good sign". He got out of the cart and a few minutes later he got back in and said, "Maybe you should close your eyes. Motion sickness doesn't become so bad if you do that".

For a minute Castiel doubted that would work but finally he decided to humor his son and he closed his eyes. He ended up becoming so concentrated on that he didn't even feel the cart move again. When it came to a stop Harry shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes. He was actually shocked. As he got out of the cart he looked over at Harry and asked, "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't" Harry told him. "It was just a theory. So I'm guessing that you're feeling better. I mean, now that you're actually the right color".

Castiel looked down at Harry as they were leaving the bank. "How many times am I going to be the test rat for your experiments?" he finally asked.

"You're the one that's going along with them" Harry told him. He looked around and finally said, "I have to get new robes, you can go and do, whatever it is you do".

Before Castiel could say anything Harry ran into Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Castiel walked down the alleyway cautiously looking around. When he ran into a familiar face, she actually seemed in a lot better of a mood than the one she was in the last time that she saw him even though he had just knocked boxes out of her arms. "I'm sorry Headmistress" Castiel told her, "You would think I would understand I have to pay attention to where I go".

"It's no trouble at all" McGonagall told him. They stood up and he helped her restack the boxes so they were easier to carry. She smiled at him and said, "Mr. Castiel, due to the fact you are Harry's new guardian, I would like to know why people keep on saying Harry looks different? Would you be willing to explaining that to me?"

"Actually I would be more than glad to explain that to you" Castiel told her. "You see I might not be magical but I do hold power. I was able to fix Harry's eyesight so he no longer needs glasses".

"That's not the change that everybody has been going on about" McGonagall told him. "I have noticed a lot of news saying that his famous lightning bolt scar is missing".

"The news is correct" Castiel told her. "I was able to identify a very evil energy behind his scar and it turns out that his scar was a horcrux of lord Voldemort. Since I didn't want a piece of that madman trapped in my child, I got a purifier to remove it".

"I always knew that there was a reason behind Dumbledore saying there was more to that scar than met the eye" McGonagall told him. "Did you just refer to Mr. Potter as your child? Are you planning on adopting him?"

"That's actually not necessary" Castiel told her. "You see, I am Harry's biological father. He was supposed to be raised by Lily and James, but when they died he was passed onto relatives without my consent. Albus Dumbledore put more than blood wards up around the house. He knew I would come looking for Harry and ruin his plan so he put up more wards so he could keep me out. I wouldn't be allowed in until my son asked for me by name, and since nobody was around to tell him, I couldn't go near him".

"I swear that man was more Slytherin that Gryffindor" McGonagall told him. "Either way, I hope to see Harry for the beginning of term. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that the transfiguration professor that I hired is actually Sirius Black. He was very gifted in that subject, and I actually hear that is an Anamagus as well. The students should be thrilled to have him in a class".

"Harry told me that the last two years the school has had complete idiots for Defense against the dark arts" Castiel told her. "Did you find a professor for that as well?"

"Believe it or not I did" McGonagall told him. "As a matter of fact it is actually another friend of James Potter's whose name is Remus Lupin".

Castiel recognized the name immediately and said, "I know that you probably had a lot of expectations that he met. The one thing that might draw a concern is his little problem".

"Remus is very in control of his Werewolf form" McGonagall told him. "He will be taking the wolfsbane potion for every full moon; the school has agreed to supply it for him. He agrees that staying in the school in wolf form, is definitely not a good idea so he will be going to the shrieking shack as he did when he was a student here. All of the parents have been informed and Mr. Lupin is a respectable member of wizard's society, and they trust that he won't do anything to put their children in danger. You don't have a problem with me hiring him as a teacher, do you?"

"Of course not" Castiel told her. "I just want to ensure that my son will be safe when he goes to Hogwarts this year, since the past two years have been very crazy for him".

"Well I will do everything in my power to make sure that all of the students are safe" McGonagall told him. "Now would you mind telling me how you're Harry's real father? I was very sure that Lily was completely loyal to James".

"Actually James couldn't have children" Castiel told her. "I hope that what I am going to tell you can remain on the need to know basis, and I'm only going to tell you because you'll be running his school once term starts and you might notice some strange things about certain abilities that he has, can I ensure this information will remain between us?" When he saw her nod he said, "I am an angel and James Potter was actually a vessel of mine. He was incapable of getting his wife pregnant so he and I made a deal. I needed a vessel for a mission and he needed a child. We made a deal and once I completed the mission I impregnated his wife and left my vessel knowing that the child would be in good hands".

McGonagall at last nodded and said, "So that's what they meant when they said Harry was a gift from an angel. So I'm guessing you didn't know that they would end up dead".

"I had no way of knowing what the future would hold for my child" Castiel told him. "Harry is a very rare occurrence. Very few could actually have access to his future and I have to be like a normal parent and just wait and see how he turns out".

McGonagall finally smiled at him and pointed her head over towards one of the stores and said, "Thank you very much for your help, but Harry just came out of Madam Malkin's and I will give you a fair warning, you might want to keep an eye on him".

"I will definitely keep that in mind" Castiel told her. "It was nice talking to you". She nodded and Castiel made his way through the crowds on the street and over to Harry who was now carrying a package under his arm. "Uniform all set now?" he asked.

~RockyRed13~

Harry looked up at Castiel and nodded. "Have to get my textbooks and some potions ingredients" Harry told him. "How do you think the Winchesters would react if I got them a book that has moving pictures in it? Or maybe the monster book of monsters. I hear the book actually attacks if you don't know how to calm it".

He saw Castiel smile and as they went into the book store. "Those two fight monsters all the time so a book like that could be of some use" Castiel finally told him. "The only issue is that they might actually kill the book".

"They seem to be into symbols and stuff like that" Harry said, "Maybe I could get them a book on Runes. Of course I have to get a textbook for my Ancient Runes class too".

"I'm surprised that you aren't taking Divination" Castiel told him. "I wouldn't doubt that you have some psychic abilities".

"I wouldn't either" Harry told him. "I talked to a few of the older kids at school last year and they said that the teacher is a real piece of work. Apparently every year she chooses a student who's going to die. All of my friends agree when they say that she would have a field day with me in her class".

"It probably doesn't help much that she created the original prophecy about you too" Castiel told him. "She predicted something like that and then she thinks she can get away with anything because it actually came true".

Harry looked away from the bookshelf he was picking up some textbooks from and gave Castiel a curious look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. When Castiel didn't answer Harry said, "Are you telling me that some Crackpot old lady said a Prophecy, and that's why I have to defeat Voldemort?"

Harry noticed that Castiel looked like he wanted to smack himself. "Yes" Castiel finally told him. "It was said before you were born and it was believed because of her last name. To top it all off somebody heard it and went off and told Voldemort".

"So this lady single handedly ruined my life" Harry finally said going back to looking through the books. "To stop and think I've been in the same location as her for two years and I never even realized that. Now I have another reason to be glad that I'm not taking her class". He pulled down a few books and finally said, "I don't see the monster book of monsters anywhere, do you?"

Castiel tapped on Harry's shoulder and pointed at a cage that had a bunch of books in it that looked like they were fighting with each other. "There's a reason that it's called that" Castiel reminded him as the shop owner walked over.

Harry could tell by the terrified look on the shopkeeper's face that the man knew what he was about to ask for. The man walked toward the cage and put on a pair of very thick gloves and grabbed a stick from beside the table and opened the cage door. He poked the stick into the cage and suddenly one of the books bit the stick and the shop keeper pulled the book out and tied it closed with a rope. He then walked over and handed it to Castiel and said, "I don't like giving this particular book to children. If this is the textbook for the class I would hate to see the creatures that they show them up close".

When the shopkeeper walked away Harry looked at the book which actually growled when Castiel shifted it. He stepped back and Castiel smiled at him and said, "Some creatures are just very misunderstood". He stroked the spine of the book and the book immediately calmed down. He gave a small smile to Harry and said, "You have to remember that things aren't always what they seem".

Harry nodded and went over to a different bookshelf to get a few extra reading books before he went and paid for all of the books and they were packaged. He was actually shocked that Castiel picked up the box that they were all in with two fingers. Heading toward the apocithary Harry went into the stationary shop and got his quills ink and parchment. He saw a model called the _Firebolt _on display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. At last he got to the apocithary and bought a bunch of ingredients that usually wouldn't be provided in the student store. Once he had everything Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and they were back at the safe house.

Castiel left Harry alone to pack his trunk and Harry quickly sorted through it. He took out his old Robes and cloak. Then took out all of Lockhart's books since he was pretty sure that they wouldn't have been referred to again well he was at school. He soon created another pile of the textbooks from his first year. He went through the trunk taking out his hand me downs, some broken quills and empty ink bottles. Soon enough he had a pile of stuff that would be thrown away and a pile of stuff he would keep. He carefully put all of his books in at the bottom of the trunk them put the packages that held his stationary and potions and ingredients on top of that, then he folded his new uniform and put it in. He had just finished putting his other clothing in the trunk when he looked up and saw Castiel standing in the doorway with a phone to his ear. He couldn't help but be confused on the reasons so he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go an talk to Sam and Dean" Castiel told him. "This is the only way to get a hold of them so I can find out where they are".

"You have something planned, don't you?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes" Castiel told him. All of a sudden his eyes widened and he said, "Dean, where are you?" He listened for a minute and finally nodded and said, "I will be right there". He hung up the phone and looked over at Harry, "Can I trust you won't get in trouble?"

"You know better than anybody that I have no control over that" Harry told him.

Castiel gave Harry a small smile and said, "Well try not to get killed by a giant snake then". With those words he vanished and Harry couldn't help but think what had caused him to say that. At last Harry shook his head knowing that there was no way that there was a Basilisk hanging out in the woods around the house.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel got to the hospital Sam and Dean were at and found them in no time. Once he told Bobby that he couldn't heal him at the time being, he turned to Sam and Dean who were now talking about stopping their new enemy, which turned out to be two very powerful angels. When they said that they would kill Michael and Lucifer he said, "You have to find something a lot more powerful than two humans to kill them with".

"What do you purpose?" Dean asked him.

Castiel could hear the sarcasm in Dean's voice but he decided to ignore it. "The only thing in existence that could take on the Devil and Michael is the one who created them" he told Dean. "We have to find God".

"God is dead" Dean told him. "Zachariah said that he isn't upstairs anymore".

"Just because he isn't in heaven doesn't mean that he's dead" Castiel told him. "He is the one who saved me from the archangel and the one who put you on the plane. That doesn't sound like something that someone dead would be able to do".

"Alright" Sam finally said, "How do we find God?"

"That's actually why I'm here" Castiel told them. "The way to find him is by having an amulet that burns in his presence".

When Bobby said he didn't have anything like that all eyes went to Castiel who was looking at Dean. Dean seemed to get the picture and looked down at his necklace. "No way" he finally said.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked him.

Dean looked down at the necklace and then back at Castiel like the angel had just asked him to sell his soul to the devil. He started shaking his head and said, "No way, find a different one".

"You want a way to stop Michael and Lucifer?" Castiel demanded.

"Yeah but find another way" Dean told him.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind in the room and Castiel turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway. He watched as Sam took a few steps back and Castiel gave a curious look and asked, "What are you doing here?"

~RockyRed13~

Shorty after Castiel left Harry got the familiar headache that he had gotten when he was at the Salvage yard. He tried getting rid of it but soon images of an amulet came into his head. He couldn't help but wonder why and soon the screaming in his head turned to words and he realized what the amulet was, and that he had to help Castiel get it. The issue was that he could see why Dean didn't want to get rid of it. That was when he was told that Castiel's wings were cut, and therefore he had to find god to get them back. Harry at last nodded and said, "Alright, what do I do?"

Before he knew it he felt that familiar tug of teleportation and soon found himself standing in the doorway of Bobby's hospital room. It took Castiel asking the question for him to finally say, "I'm here to help you".

"How exactly do you expect to get me to agree with it?" Dean asked him. "I mean Castiel's wings are clipped, I'm pretty sure you can't do anything in return for me giving this to you".

Harry suddenly heard the voices in his head again and put his hands up to him temples. When they finally quieted he saw Castiel watching him, at last Castiel said, "They're talking to him".

"Angels?" asked Dean. When Castiel nodded Dean looked over at Harry and said, "How is it that they're talking to him and not you?"

"When I rebelled they clipped my wings" Castiel told him. He looked over at Harry and said, "Just because he's my son, that doesn't mean that they cut off communication with him as well. Upstairs we aren't judged by the mistakes of our parents. The angels can't do anything to Harry because of the contract he was created under, only God can bind his powers and nobody thinks that he'll do that to a being capable of becoming his greatest soldier".

"I thought Michael was his greatest warrior" Dean said.

"Michael is useless without his sword" Harry told him. "I don't require a vessel and therefore I am capable of walking the earth well he isn't". He looked over at Castiel and said, "You may have had your wings clipped, but they want you to know that they still trust that you will complete the mission that you came to earth for. They still have faith in you, even if Zachariah has talked Michael into cutting you off".

"So what is it that they want?" asked Dean. "I promised Sam the day that I got this that I would never take it off. What makes the angels think that I could do that just so they could find their dead beat".

"They were wondering if you would be willing to trade the use of it for something more important" Harry told him. "They were hoping you might see it as a gesture of good faith, and they promise that you will get your amulet back". When Dean looked like he was finally paying attention Harry walked over to Bobby who was sitting in a wheel chair and said, "They have been communicating with me, teaching me how to use my angel abilities. In return for the use of your amulet, I can heal him".

"Zachariah said that he would never walk again" Dean told him, "Isn't he in charge?"

"He might be in charge of angels, but he would have to brainwash them very well in order for them to turn against me" Harry told him. "Zachariah may have said that but I was pretty much made never to obey him".

Dean looked over at Castiel and then back at Harry and said, "Alright. You have to heal him before I hand over the amulet though".

Harry nodded and said, "As you wish". He put his hand on Bobby's head and suddenly Bobby looked like he was in pain for a split second and he hunched over. He straightened out and looked at his legs as if he was in shock. He moved both of them and finally stood up. Harry looked over at Dean who looked shocked and said, "Now it's time for your half of the bargain".

Dean walked over and looked at Bobby. "Does anything feel wrong?" he asked him.

Bobby shoot his head and said, "I feel as good as new". He looked over at Harry and said, "How did you do that?"

"Well Castiel is my father" Harry told them. "The last time that a Nephil was made was in the BC era, and the powers became too much and it was voted that they would be cautious on when they made another one. Back then when an angel's child was born, they would be worshiped from their birth by humans, and in the end that made them arrogant so they ignored orders the angels gave them. Soon their powers became overwhelming and were the cause of their destruction. I was not raised in that manner, and I have no reason to become something such as that. Therefore my powers are as powerful as an angels and I am capable of healing even somebody that Zachariah put a mark on". He looked over at Dean and said, "I healed the stab wound and therefore healed his legs. He's fine, you have my word".

Dean at last nodded and said, "As long as you don't find any loopholes in this that make it so he'll fall over if you don't find God".

"As I said, healing him was a gesture of good faith" Harry told him. "I will not undo that and none of the angels that have been speaking to me will either. If Zachariah tries to he will find that what I just did is permanent and he isn't nearly as powerful to undo it".

Dean took off the necklace and held it out toward Harry. "I'm not going to ask how you can overpower Zachariah, because something tells me that I don't want to know" he told him.

Harry carefully took the amulet and said, "That's probably for the best". He studied the pendant for a minute before turning and facing Castiel again. He walked over and put the amulet in his hand and said, "They said this is your mission not mine. You have to ensure that Dean will get it back".

He saw Castiel give him a questioning look, as if he was trying to see something, but at last Castiel nodded. "Tell them that I will try not to let them down" he told Harry.

"I don't need to" Harry told him. "Just because you can't hear them doesn't mean that they can't hear you. Quite a few of them have chosen to stand against Zachariah's chain of terror, and they said that if you need help not to be afraid to ask. It's somewhat like how they are with me. They won't show up unless you really need them to, the only difference is that you won't ever know for sure that they are on their way". He looked directly at Castiel and said, "So don't allow your guard to fall and don't over use the powers that you have because if you do your batteries will drain and you'll pretty much become human".

Castiel nodded and said, "What about you?"

"I'll be going back to school" Harry told him. "They have suggested that I am too young to get involved in this war and odd as it sounds I do agree with them. Of course they aren't too thrilled about the fact that I'm already in one war. I would hate to be Voldemort right now, let's just put it that way".

Castiel put the amulet in his pocket and said, "I will start my search right now". He looked directly at Harry and said, "I don't care if you are more powerful than me, I want you back at the safe house before dark". When Harry nodded Castiel vanished.

"How did you find us?" Sam suddenly asked. "Castiel did something to make sure that angels wouldn't".

Harry looked over at Sam questioningly and said, "Let me correct you on that. I am not considered an angel. You can ask any of them. Therefore the Enochian Sigil's that are carved into your ribs have no effect on my ability to track you".

"Doesn't somebody have to ask for your presence though?" Sam asked.

"They don't have to pray for me if that's what you're asking" Harry told him, allowing some of his aggravation to sink out through his voice. "I refuse to be on call to any single human. I'm only going to go where I am needed, and I was needed here because Castiel needs to at least try to find God so maybe we'll have somebody to help clean up the mess that you made".

Dean at last walked over and separated the two of them at an arm's length. He looked at Sam who had an angry look on his face. "You really need to stop this" he finally told him. "He just showed up and healed Bobby, and all your worried about is that he can find us".

"What if they're tracking him to get to us?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know if Castiel told you but angels can't track me" Harry told him. "Castiel is my father and he can't even do that. Do you know why?" When Sam shook his head Harry said, "It's a protective shield that my mother put on me when I was targeted by a mad man. Nobody can see where I am unless I allow them to. There is one angel that I have seen so far that can actually track me and he won't be coming after you any time soon".

"How do we know you're not lying and an angel isn't using you as a vessel?" Sam asked him.

Harry saw that Dean wanted to say something but decided not to let him. "They can't use me as a vessel" he told Sam. "You know why, because if an angel tried to jump into me they would very likely be vaporized". When he saw the anger in Sam's eyes he said, "You know Sam, I thought you would know better than to pour gasoline on a fire. I mean you look like you got hit by a truck recently, are you forgetting who did that?" When Sam's eyes widened Harry nodded and said, "Good to know" and without another word said he teleported out of the hospital room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Readers: I'm saying this once. One more comment about my gramarical issues and I will stop writing this story. It's fanfiction, it's not supposed to be perfect. So if you have a comment on that, please hold your tongue because there are people reading this that are actually enjoying it. We don't want a few sour apples to spoil the whole tree do we? -RockyRed13**

Chapter Ten

Castiel was looking at the amulet trying to figure out who he suspected could be God, but everything seemed to be blocked out. He knew that it was likely that God didn't want to be found, but he knew that no matter what he had to look. He had to make sure that he did everything that he possibly could to find a way to end this madness.

He put the amulet in his pocket and couldn't help but wonder how long Harry had actually been communicating with the angels. Even though he knew for sure that it couldn't be that long, he was now worried. He knew that if the angels chose now to start communicating with Harry they had to have a reason. He was definitely going to ask about that once he got the chance. When he sensed somebody teleport into the room he knew that the time to ask must have been just then.

He looked over and immediately realized that Harry looked unbelievably irritated. The first question that came into his mind was, what did Sam do now? He was about to ask when Harry looked up at him and said, "I don't know how Sam manages to know exactly how to piss me off. I mean, he talks about me like I'm some kind of alien. I mean, I make it so Bobby can walk again and then as soon as you leave he starts going on like I'm acting as a spy for Zachariah. I personally don't know why he would think that I would join forces with an angel who tried to kill me but now I'm thinking that maybe I should have killed him when I saw that his eyes were black".

"How would you have killed him?" Castiel asked. "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have wanted to deal with Dean if you were the one that killed his little brother. Besides, god purified Sam so Demon blood is no longer going through his system".

"That doesn't mean that it won't ever be again" Harry told him. "You know just as well as I do that Sam is Lucifer's true vessel. In the end, he'll end up saying yes to him and in order to hold Lucifer he'll have to drink demon blood again, and it's going to be a lot more than what he had to drink to kill Lilith. I would kill him, but Zachariah has everything in such Chaos up there that if he dies he'll bring him back to life. I'm telling you, he's going to be the death of me".

"Which one?" Castiel asked him, "Sam or Zachariah?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure" Harry told him. "I mean, Zachariah is one pain in the ass, but Sam's human and for an adult he has such a childish temper".

"Odd as it sounds that reminds me of somebody" Castiel told him with a small chuckle. "I'll give you two guesses on who it is that I'm talking about".

Harry looked over at him and his glance didn't even look questionable before he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I am not anything like that" Harry told him. "First of all I'm in the stage of teenage rebellion still, and truth be told my temper is a lot more in check now that it was a month ago. Second of all, he had no right accusing me of that, and then throwing a fit when he didn't get his way". He stopped and asked, "Is this anything how you felt when I practically blew up my bedroom the first night that you had me here?"

"Believe it or not, I somewhat expected you to act hostile toward me" Castiel told him. "I mean with what I got you from I might have started to worry if you were open about everything. In a way, the way Sam is reacting is somewhat like that. He knows what he did and I'm sure that he feels bad about it. I mean the guy brought on the apocalypse, anybody with an ounce of humanity in them would feel bad about that. You know how you were angry at him because you thought that he was responsible for my death?" Harry nodded and Castiel continued, "Would you ever think that maybe the way he's acting toward you is a lot like that. Maybe somewhere in his messed up mind he blames you for not getting there in time to stop him. I mean, you showed up right after he killed Lilith, and that might make him think that the angels sent you to make it look like you were trying to stop him".

"That's bullshit" Harry suddenly shouted. "I showed up there covered in blood and halfway to unconsciousness and he thinks that the angels actually sent me? I'm guessing that the next thing you're going to tell me is that he thinks that I made myself look like I just walked out of a horror movie to keep up appearances". All of a sudden Harry twitched in pain and he put his hand to his forehead. When the pain finally stopped he looked at Castiel who was watching him and said, "Angels really need to come up with a less painful way to communicate with one and other".

"It's because your still new to it" Castiel told him. "I'm sure that in time at all you won't feel anything when they speak to you. What did they want?"

"Somebody wants to meet with me" Harry told him. "It's not anybody who would put me in danger so I'm going to go talk to them". When Castiel stepped forward to stop him Harry looked over and said, "In my defense you said that I had until dark to get back. I promise you that I'll come back in one piece". Castiel finally took a step back and nodded, and Harry vanished.

Castiel stared at the spot that Harry had vanished from for a few minutes trying to figure out why an angel wanted to meet with Harry if he didn't have a spot in the upcoming war. He knew that questions like this would end up driving him mad, now that he knew no others would be able to give him an answer to this. He decided not to worry too much about it and finally went back to studying the amulet.

~RockyRed13~

Harry appeared in front of a house and looked around for whoever it was that he was supposed to meet there. He moved cautiously until the front door of the house opened and Chuck Shurley came out. He walked over to Harry and looked at him cautiously for a minute before finally saying, "Thank you for meeting me here, I need to have a very important conversation with you. Follow me". He directed Harry into the house, but as soon as he saw another person in there who he could tell was an angel in a vessel he stopped. "Sorry" Chuck told him, "He wanted to meet you and who am I to stop him".

Harry was about to tell Chuck exactly what he was but then he remembered Chuck was supposed to be a prophet. He shook his head and said, "You're letting your guard down way too easily. If you were a prophet, I'm pretty sure that your archangel would have attacked by now". He looked at the man at the table and couldn't mistake the energy that was coming off of him. "How are you doing Lucifer?" Harry asked.

Lucifer gave a look of shock at first but he finally cleared it away. "Well, my first creation woke me up from a very long nap" Lucifer told him. "Do you know what for? So I can get in a fight with my older brother. How would you be doing if you were put in my situation?"

"I wouldn't know" Harry told him, "Seeing as I don't have any brothers. Of course you have thousands of them so you wouldn't know what that's like".

Lucifer pointed at a chair and Harry sat down without argument. "Yes that is the case" he told him. "The problem is that none of them can do what I do. You see because of my devotion to God it's nearly impossible for him to hide from me. My older brother didn't like that so he pushed me out of heaven. Of course the sibling rivalry went way out of control with the rest of my siblings sided with him and decided to have me locked away in a dark hole. So I made a promise that my brother would pay for what he did to me. I mean it's only natural to want revenge on somebody. I mean, you know that better than anybody".

"Get to the reason why you called me here" Harry told him. "Right now it sounds like you're trying to get me on your side, which by the way isn't going to happen".

"If that was the case I would have never called you here" Chuck suddenly said walking over to an empty chair at the table. "I called you here because I thought it would be nice for you to meet somebody that you have one very big thing in common with".

"I have nothing in common with him" Harry told him. "You should know that, I mean he's the devil for crying out loud".

"Is that any way to talk about your uncle?" Lucifer asked him. "I mean I know you probably haven't heard the best things about me, but we are family".

"I don't have good experience with Uncles" Harry told him. "So yeah, if I talk about an uncle like that, I have my reasons". He looked over at Chuck and said, "You seem to be all seeing though, so tell me, what is it that you think I have in common with him?"

"He's the only other one here that knows who I am" Chuck told him. "I have to admit that I didn't expect this one bit. I have this illusion around me that makes even the best of my angels believe that I'm a prophet. Then you show up and that illusion seems to have no effect on you. I mean when you guessed I was a Prophet, I knew that you knew something was up".

"He's looking for you" Harry told him.

"Yes I heard that Castiel has decided to go on a god hunt" Chuck told him. "Unfortunately, he won't be able to find me even with that amulet. I have powers unlike most, and if I want to I can make sure than amulet doesn't burn hot around me. I'm not god for no reason at all".

"Are you just going to allow this whole end of the world thing to happen?" Harry asked him. "You're just going to sit back and watch two of your kids fight to the point that they destroy the world".

"Do you know how much destruction they could have already caused if I wouldn't have intercepted?" Chuck asked him. "Lucifer here was supposed to remain contained in that room alone after he was released, but you three boys managed to get yourself locked in there and I had to show up and intervene. Then of course Castiel, I did not expect him to show up and stand his ground against an apparent archangel. So I created an illusion to cover that up, I made everybody think that he had blown to pieces. In reality I transported him safe and sound to a field and took a little bit out of him so it would seem like his wings were clipped".

"Do you mind if I ask why you did that?" Harry asked.

"Castiel has a purpose, he just doesn't know it yet" Chuck told him. "I have been living among my creations for years. In time, Castiel is going to see what it's like to be a human. You don't have to worry because I do plan on giving him his powers back, I might actually improve them a bit too if he does well. I want him to go up and calm down heaven once Michael isn't able to do it anymore. That's actually the reason he was sent to Sam and Dean, if he can handle what those two do he could definitely handle putting heaven back together. I mean, look at how well he did with you. Even I am sometimes surprised by what you do, but somehow he managed to know exactly what he had to do to fix you".

"Are you telling me that I'm just another one of his tests?" Harry demanded.

"That's not what he means" Lucifer suddenly intercepted. Harry looked over in disbelief and Lucifer continued, "You were not created to be a test. As you might know, things like you don't come around very often, mainly because of how dangerous they are. It is a very difficult decision when an angel asks if they can have a child with a human. God hasn't approved of that since B.C as you may know. To make matters worse, he decided to have a child with a human, and what happens? The humans killed him. After that the fear that humans would start doing that to the spawns of angels is what made them stop considering it. That was until Castiel gave the request".

"If you were locked in a pit, how do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I've been filling him in" Chuck told him. "I approved of the request after I considered who your mother would be. She was so pure hearted, and I knew that she would have been a great mother for the first Nephil in over 5,000 years. Part of her soul would be in you and I hoped that would be good enough. Then I remembered that fate had other plans for her. Then your life just spun out of control, I could hardly predict anything about you. I didn't even know where you were until Castiel found you at your Aunt and Uncle's house, then Dumbledore managed to mess everything up and got Sirius thrown in prison. Your life literally went out of control. When I finally found you, you were exactly what I feared you would be, and it made me fear ever more what you could turn into. You're half angel and you had such dark energy surrounding you. Though after I saw how you were treated I could actually understand why you acted the way you did. So I intervened again, I gave Sirius the idea to escape, with a little bit of help from Fate putting that picture of Pettigrew in the paper. I knew he had the letter your parents wrote to you and that he would get it to you once he got out. It wasn't until Castiel got you to the safe house that I realized why the dark energy was around you. I made Uriel accept to fix you, but that stupid soul fragment messed everything up and I ended up having to get rid of Castiel for a short amount of time. I knew that he wanted to tell Sam and Dean anyway, but then Zachariah got out of control again and kidnapped him. I managed to fix you, imagine how shocked I was when I realized that your angel abilities decided to jump start without that soul fragment. I thought Castiel would turn back up and kill me because I lost you, but of course you showed up with him. I started doing tests, I spoke to Joshua, and he had found out that Anna had telepathically communicated with you. I told him that he should get together a group of angels that were completely loyal to me and have them try and talk to you. Of course I couldn't let them until I knew Castiel wouldn't be able to here and that's why I cut his connection. I have to admit you started hearing them a lot faster than I thought you would, and you're a pretty quick study too. It was then that it was actually confirmed that you knew who I was".

"I didn't say that to anybody" Harry told him.

"You didn't have to" Lucifer told him. "You went to help your father get that amulet knowing that it very likely wouldn't work even if he found the real god. Which when Chuck got the message that you said that he knew that you knew and he decided that if you were smart enough to know what he was, then you had the right to know the whole truth".

"Alright" Harry finally said looking at Lucifer. "So why are you here?"

"As I said I can sense him no matter where he is and I decided I would stop in and say hello to him before I made my way around the world" Lucifer told him. "I'm going to have to find a way to get those four horsemen up and running. Death is always such a pain in the ass though, I mean I pretty sure that he's older than this guy". He pointed at Chuck. "I hope I can get him to see some sense in this entire thing. I mean, what good is the apocalypse if Death refuses to clean up your mess?" He leaned back over the chair and said, "He told me that somebody else could sense his power and I had to see it for myself".

"Speaking of that" Harry finally said looking over at Chuck, "I won't tell anybody what you really are. In the end, I don't really see much of an excuse in ruining somebody's life".

"I know" Chuck told him. "Just like you won't tell anybody that Balthazar is the angel that has been helping you when you're injured?" Harry gave him a curious look and said, "He and Castiel were very good friends, and fought side by side in the war. Then Balthazar pulled a fast one, took a few weapons and went down to earth. I'm not sure how exactly he's been able to keep such a good eye on you though".

"Once I figure it out I'll let you know" Harry told him.

All of a sudden Lucifer stood up and said, "I must be going. I have to check over hell before I make any plans. Besides there is somebody who just rolled in that I would like to torture personally", with that he turned and vanished.

Harry looked over at Chuck asked, "Why did you want me to know you were god?"

"You already knew" Chuck reminded him. He looked at the spot Lucifer had vanished from and said, "You know he was my favorite child. I know it's not good for parents to choose favorites, but he was perfect. Then when humans finally evolved I told my angels to love them more than they loved me and he refused to".

"Why would you want your children to love humans more than you?" Harry asked.

"I figured that it would open their eyes to what was really out there" Chuck told him. "I said that I made them in my image, and he wouldn't stand for it because of how flawed they were. What they don't know is that all of my creations are flawed, nobody's perfect and that includes me".

"It's weird" Harry finally said, "I just met the devil and he didn't seem like that bad of a guy".

"In my opinion he wasn't that bad for refusing" Chuck told him. "When he was pushed out of heaven he took Lilith when she was a human and stripped her of her humanity. Turned her into the first demon, and then Michael decided that he had to put him in a cage. I would have rather not locked my favorite child up for all eternity, but after what he did to that poor woman I couldn't defend what he did. I was fine up there, and then Michael decided that he was in charge of everybody. He started using humans like they were pawns in a chess game. I'm not sure how he did, but he managed to turn quite a few humans against my kind. It was a complete bloodbath down on earth. I decided to create witches and wizards right under his nose and told him that they were not to be harmed. Of course the idea of putting a witch with an angel was preposterous, but when Castiel came I was already planning on leaving. Michael was against the request, but I told him to let it happen, and apparently it finally turned out right". He looked at his watch and said, "Castiel wants you back before dark, you better get going". Harry stood up and was about to teleport away when Chuck said, "I find it strange that you're the first grandchild I've had that I didn't have to kill but save the first time that I met them. I am one to keep my promises though, I told Castiel you would be alright and I did what I could to make sure of it. Please make sure I don't regret that decision".

"Well if you haven't yet, I don't think you ever will" Harry told him. When Chuck nodded Harry turned and teleported back to the safe house.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel was teleporting around the earth to different holy locations, not finding much luck at any of them. He really wished that revelations would be able to tell him what God was doing during this whole thing, but of course it couldn't be that easy. The amulet stayed completely cold the entire time that he was moving around. He seemed to be playing hide and seek with god and god seemed to be winning with too much of an upper hand. When he noticed the sky was pitch black he teleported back to the safe house and was relieved to find Harry's energy in it.

He went upstairs and looked in Harry's room to find the teenager sitting at the desk looking at a book. He could see the depressed expression on his son's face but when he tried to read further than that he found that he couldn't. At last knowing that he wasn't going to get answers by just standing there he asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry jumped up out of the chair and looked over at him in shock for a minute before he finally nodded. "I'm fine" Harry practically yelled. Harry's voices quieted down and he said, "I guess I was lost in my own little world. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long" Castiel told him. "You looked like you were upset about something".

"Well I guess I just have a lot on my mind" Harry told him. "Any luck with the Amulet?"

Castiel had to question how Harry had asked that. It was almost like he didn't expect to get an affirmative answer. When Harry looked up at him he quickly shook his head and said, "I just need to look harder that's all. What's on your mind?"

Harry picked up a book that was standing in front of him and handed it to Castiel who cautiously opened it and realized that it was a photo album. He gave Harry a questioning look. "I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if you would have never answered a prayer and got my mom pregnant" Harry finally told him, "I'm sure that James and Lily would have been able to adopt or something. They would have never died".

"You don't know that" Castiel told him. "If you would have never been born Voldemort would still be out there at full power, you never know exactly what will happen if one thing changes. James and Lily Potter were fighting in that war, and they could have easily become a target without you being there".

Harry shook his head and said, "Somebody would have been able to stop him now. Now all I can do is wait for him to return and hope he doesn't kill me when he does".

"Now you sound like Michael waiting for Lucifer" Castiel told him. "It's pretty much the same thing. The wizarding world believes that you're the one that's going to kill Voldemort. I really think that the wizarding world should get somebody who isn't a child to do their dirty work".

"Well I think that the angels should stop being so blinded by Michael and then maybe they would be able to find their missing god" Harry told him. "See the similarities here. Neither of those things are going to happen".

That was when Castiel started to consider that there was definitely something up with Harry that he wasn't telling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody, just wanted to apologize in advance before i put this chapter up. I would have posted sooner but i found out that my best friend died and lost my inspiration to write for a while there. Do here is Chapter 11 and don't worry i have a few more up my sleeve, hopefully they'll be up a lot faster than this one. Either way, I apologize if this one seems out of tune, but please Enjoy - RockyRed13**

Chapter Eleven

Castiel knew that something was happening; he didn't want to admit that he was partially responsible for it. Lucifer seemed to be ranting and raving to all the other angels that he was torturing a soul that had just arrived in hell and he was describing how good it felt to tear the flesh off the guy. He was trying to ignore it when he heard a voice say "I'm doing this for your son Castiel". Castiel could feel his eyes widening at those words, Lucifer was torturing Vernon Dursley, no wonder he wanted all the others to hear it, he was finishing what Castiel had started, what he couldn't believe was that Vernon Dursley was already dead. Castiel was sure the he had warned the others to hide Harry from Lucifer, great job that they did.

He quickly got back to the moment remembering that Dean was looking for the cult in attempt to kill the devil and from what he could hear right now, the cult was still out there. He took the odd device that was a cell phone out of his pocket and went through it confused before he finally reached Dean's number and called it. Dean sounded aggravated on the other end and complained like a child that he needed sleep, Castiel agreed to wait until morning to speak to him and before he could say anything else there was a loud click in his ear, revealing that Dean had hung up on him mid sentence.

He stood there in the darkness on the roadside looking around and the thought came back to his head on how Lucifer knew about Harry. He hadn't asked for permission to make Harry until after Lucifer was long gone, and at the time being he was actually wondering how Lucifer was tapping into the conversation that he was managing to have at the time being with the others. As he thought back he could only think of one thing that would allow Lucifer to do this, and that was god, his father had always played favorites with Lucifer, no doubt to it that the man told Lucifer about Harry, for all any of them knew God wanted Harry on Lucifer's side well he didn't want Harry in the war at all.

He knew he had a few hours before he had to pop in on Dean so he decided to take the time to go and check on Harry. He teleported and arrived at the safe house up by Harry's door, he pushed it open to find Harry asleep on the bed on the other side and actually sighed in relief, at least that wasn't something he had to worry about. If Lucifer wanted Harry on his side he would have taken him by now. Castiel studied Harry's facial expression and immediately noticed that the boy actually looked relaxed, but at the same time it looked like whatever he was dreaming about was paining him, deciding that it couldn't be that much pain he vanished from his spot in the doorway.

~RockyRed13~

_Harry had no clue on where he was at first, but as he looked around he realized that the things around him had to be demons, from experience, they were way too damaged to be humans. He walked past them and soon noticed that even if they could see him they were paying attention, all of their attention was on something that was in the center of the room. He got closer and soon saw it, Lucifer himself was torturing somebody in the middle of the pit and by the looks of it the devil had a personal grudge against this one. _

_As Harry got closer he saw a man that was on the ground and from the sound of the man's screams it was easy to see that the fire covering the man wasn't an illusion. After a minute Lucifer waved his hand over the man putting out the fire and chains came out of nowhere and pulled the man to his feet. The thing that Harry saw next was actually shocking, it was Uncle Vernon. His eyes widened, Castiel had said that he had made it so his uncle had no use of his arms and legs and made him suffer, but he didn't say a thing about killing the man. _

_He watched Vernon's head raise and soon Vernon was looking directly at him with venom in his eyes. Harry wondered if the man could actually see him, and his suspicions were confirmed when the man started yelling. "That's the brat that should be in my position" Vernon screamed, the venom in his eyes was in his voice as he practically spat it on Lucifer. "The boy had magic, the day he dies, you'll be seeing him down here as well since you already have a claim on his soul". _

_Lucifer looked at Vernon slightly confused for a minute but then he turned in the direction that Vernon was glaring in and looked at Harry. If Harry didn't know any better it looked like Lucifer was shocked that he was there. He tightened the chains that were on Vernon to make sure he didn't go anywhere and walked right over to Harry. He looked at the boy for a minute before he finally asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that I'm dreaming" Harry told him. _

"_Your physical body might be asleep but you must have managed to get a projection of yourself out of it" Lucifer told him. "Castiel will find a way to kill me if he knew that you were seeing this, you need to leave". _

"_What's Uncle Vernon doing here?" Harry asked. He looked over at the chained up man and then asked, "Why doesn't Castiel want me knowing about this?"_

_Lucifer looked confused for a minute but finally he shook what looked like an opinion out of his head before he started. "I'm not going to lie to you" he finally told Harry. "Castiel found out what this man did to you and completely lost his mind. He not only broke the man's arms and legs but he tore the man's life apart. He got his son arrested, his wife left him and he had no job so he became a lot like a hobo. The thing is, part of the punishment Castiel put on him was damming him to hell". _

_Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Lucifer. "Why would he do that" he finally asked. _

"_That's something you'll have to ask him I'm afraid" Lucifer told him. Before Harry could say anything in response Lucifer put a hand on his head and it felt like he was slung out of wherever he was. _

Harry opened his eyes and looked around to find that he was in his room at the safe house. He got up off the bed and looked around for Castiel, when he didn't find him he looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Where is he?"

The other angels weren't sure at the time being if they wanted to be on Harry's bad side, especially judging by the tone of Harry's voice at the time being. He couldn't hide the anger in it and they were sure that if he could he would come up there and tear off their wings if they didn't tell him the truth. Harry finally got Castiel's location and took a deep breath before he teleported to it.

All that was going through Harry's mind was how Castiel would be able to do something like this. He hated his uncle, but never in his life would he have actually been able to live with the responsibility of the man being dead. Vernon might have been awful to him but he did allow Harry into his house and if it wasn't for everything Vernon did Harry would have never been placed in his true house which was Slytherin. Now he had to deal with the fact that his uncle was dead, all because his new found father decided to throw a temper tantrum.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel was standing quietly at the side of the road. It didn't bother him that he was completely alone or that the sky was pitch black, he enjoyed his alone time, it gave him a chance to go over a lot of things that had been bugging him. Of course Vernon Dursley he didn't even feel guilty about, the man deserved what he got and he hoped that he would soon understand what he put Harry through. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gust of wind and looked over to see his son standing over there, what worried him was the fact that the kid looked undoubtedly pissed off and Castiel could swear he saw fire in the kid's eyes.

Castiel looked at his son and all of a sudden heard a shot of warnings that others had managed to get through the barrier that they liked their wings and they weren't about to let his son yank them out for not telling him where he was. Castiel looked over at Harry and finally asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry actually looked surprised by his question and finally asked, "How could you?" Castiel once again looked confused and he noticed that Harry recognized the expression. "I just had an unbelievably odd dream to say the least" Harry told him. Castiel once again got confused and Harry said, "I was watching my uncle's torture in hell".

Castiel's eyes widened, he had purposely not told Harry that he had pretty much destroyed every aspect of his uncle's life and he had prevented himself from telling Harry that he had dammed Vernon to hell. "I figured he would end up there" Castiel told him, "Why are you so upset about it?"

He saw the rage in Harry's eyes intensify and knew that Harry had somehow found out. "Why would you do something like that?" Harry finally demanded. "The guy deserved to go to hell but he didn't deserve to have his life stripped to the point that he didn't find a need to continue. I would never wish something like that on anybody, I know how it feels to have your life destroyed, at least I had my friends at Hogwarts, you left him nothing".

"He deserved what he got and you said so yourself" Castiel told him.

"I said he deserved to have his arms and legs broken" Harry told him. "You never told me that you got Dudley arrested, you made Petunia leave him and you took away his job. You knew he wouldn't be able to live anywhere so you just left him on the streets. Figuring that everything that since he lost everything he had to live for it would be easy for him to roll over and die. Vernon may have beaten me, but he never did that to me".

Castiel was shocked to say the least, he really didn't think that Harry would mind that he sent Vernon to hell, or at least he wouldn't have reacted the way that he was. He had seen it a lot; the abused was defending the abuser, which was something that he didn't expect in this case. He took a few steps toward Harry who backed away, he quickly stopped as soon as he realized the damage that he did, "You lived in his form of Hell for twelve years of your life" Castiel explained to him, "I dammed him to hell because I believed that he needed to see what it felt like".

"I think you did that well he was alive" Harry snapped. "He might have put me through hell and back but at least I came out of it with a life. You didn't even give him a chance to do something like that".

"He didn't deserve to have a chance of something like that" Castiel told him. "He got a free pass to anything that he did to you because of Dumbledore; he thought that he could get away with anything".

"That just makes him a pawn in Dumbledore's game" Harry told him. "Dumbledore is the one who left me there because he wanted to turn me into one. If my uncle wouldn't have done what he did, he would have gotten his way. Vernon made it so I couldn't be molded into what Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore was responsible but all you did was throw him into prison, but you killed one of his pawns, nobody deserves that".

Before Castiel could say anything Harry vanished into thin air. He went after him hoping that he went to the safe house but as soon as he got there he noticed that it was empty, as he looked around he realized that all of Harry's belonging's were gone. He closed his eyes in attempt to sense his son, but once again he had no such luck, Harry still had that sphere around him and that meant that Harry would have to find him, but he had a feeling that Harry would never want to speak to him again.

He stayed in the safe house until he was suddenly warned about a struggle between Dean and Zachariah and remembered other obligations that he had to take care of, him and Dean had a meeting. He popped into the motel room that Dean was in grabbed him and popped back to the side of the road that he was at before. Dean turned and looked at him and Castiel put on a straight face. "That was pretty nice timing Cas" Dean finally said.

Castiel's mind was too much on thinking about where Harry would go, it would definitely be somewhere that he wouldn't expect him to go, but he knew that even if he was somewhere expected that Harry would very likely tear him apart if he showed up. He finally decided to slip back into angel mode and looked at Dean and said "We had an appointment".

Dean didn't seem to notice the dilemma that Castiel was having and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked at Dean and Dean finally said, "Don't ever change".

Castiel heard those words and knew that one of these days he would end up having to. He had just lost his son because of the way that he was, a son that he had been restricted to go near for almost twelve years. If he wanted Harry back then he would have to change, whether Dean wanted him to or not.

~RockyRed13~

Harry had no clue at the time being where he was going so he decided to just teleport to London and get a room at the leaky cauldron. He walked down the same street that he did with Hagrid before he started Hogwarts and finally found the old building that they had gone in before. He cautiously went in and looked around before a man looked over at him and said. "Mr. Potter, what a surprise it is to see you here".

Harry looked over and saw Tom, he was slightly surprised that the man even recognized him. Tom gave him a friendly smile and Harry finally said, "I need a place to stay, do you have any rooms open?"

Tom seemed to study him for a minute before he finally nodded and said "I always have rooms available Mr. Potter". He waved his hand over Harry's belongings and they vanished, when Harry looked up at him Tom said, "I just sent them to your room, I'll get you your key".

Harry nodded as Tom walked away and looked around. He knew that he had never even given Castiel the indication that this place existed. He was about to go in the direction that Tom went in when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew that he would have known if Castiel followed him so he turned around and immediately saw a head of bushy hair. He looked at it cautiously before the hair was pushed to the side to reveal Hermione's face underneath it. She smiled and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly, he was so glad to see her that he actually hugged her back. They finally released the embrace and Hermione gave Harry a curious look and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry knew that if he told Hermione that he ran away from Castiel she would make him go back so he decided to make up an almost believable story. "Castiel said that the whole Heaven and Hell thing is getting out of hand" he finally told her. "He said that I would be safer in the magical world than being around him since a lot of creatures on both side will be after me. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Malfoy is having his house re-warded and sent us here until the beginning of term to make sure that if the wards went haywire than none of us would be harmed" Hermione explained to him. Her eyes suddenly widened and a smile went across her face, "Sirius is going to be so happy to see you".

If Harry expected anything, it definitely wasn't that. "Sirius is here?" he finally asked.

"He's Cissy's cousin" Hermione explained to him. "Mr. Malfoy has been pretty paranoid since Dumbledore's raid and he asked Sirius to keep an eye on us. He's already finished with his lesson plans so he completely agreed. He's been asking us all about you".

"How much have you told him?" Harry asked cautiously.

"All about first and second year" Hermione told him with a smile. "He's slightly worried about seeing what you'll do this year".

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "What's he like?" he finally asked.

"He's like a big kid himself, but he does have adult bones in him" Hermione told him. "It will be so much fun having him as a teacher, even Draco's looking forward to it and you know how he is with transfiguration". Hermione paused looking at somebody behind him that Harry got no sense of danger off and smiled at him and said, "I'll leave you two to catch up".

Hermione went up the stairs and Harry turned around to see Sirius standing there. He couldn't help but smile, the guy looked a lot healthier than he did the last time that Harry saw him. To Harry's shock Sirius walked over and pulled him into a back breaking hug. He finally released Harry and smiled at him, "I'm glad to see that Castiel let you out of his sight long enough for you to go and see your dear old godfather".

"Actually I'm going to stay here until school starts" Harry told him. He saw the look of doubt on Sirius' face and said, "Castiel figured I would be safer here".

He could immediately see that Sirius didn't believe him. Sirius looked around and grabbed him by the arm and took him into a different room. He sat Harry down in one of the chairs before sitting down in a chair opposite of him and said, "You have the same look as your mother when you lie. So, why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Harry looked down at the floor and then back at his godfather before he finally took a deep breath and said, "Do you promise not to judge?" He saw Sirius give a slight nod and finally continued. "One of the things that I learned in Slytherin is what a family is. Even if you don't like them you have to protect them because family is the only thing that you seem to have. I've lived with my aunt and uncle for as long as I can remember and I know that they took me in when technically they didn't have to and because of that I hated them but I would have never wished out loud for them to be dead".

Sirius got what Harry saw as a look of understanding on his face. "What did Castiel do now?" Sirius asked with no sound of shock in his voice.

"Something I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for" Harry finally revealed. He knew that he had to translate this for Sirius and said, "I know that my uncle tried to beat the freakiness out of me but I always knew that he was trying to protect his family from it, which is why I didn't think it was important to let anybody know. Castiel found out about it and he originally told me that he broke my uncle's arms and legs. He left out the rest of it though. He tore apart my uncle's life, he took away everything that meant anything to him, his family, his house, his job and he left him to live on the streets with nothing to live for. He knew that my uncle would die and he dammed him to hell. Vernon died and I saw some of the torture that he went through in hell and I wouldn't wish that on anybody, and Castiel admitted that he was the one who put him there".

Sirius took a minute before he finally nodded in understanding on Harry's point of view. "Do you know that my parents disowned me when I became a Gryffindor?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head and Sirius nodded and said, "They did, and I hated them for it. The problem was half the time I could understand why they did it. They didn't want change in their life, but still took me when I was out of Hogwarts until I was sixteen and I ran away. I think that I never really hated them, and I still talk to my family, I mean I'm the heir to the Black family because my uncle left me as it. My family treated me like complete crap, but when I found out that they died, I wanted to change it. You have the same problem. Your uncle treated you like something that the dog dragged in but you would have never wanted him to die because he was your family, and it's always hard to lose that, you know that better than anybody".

"You aren't going to tell Castiel where I am, are you?" Harry asked.

"I would never betray your trust Harry" Sirius told him. "You may not be James' son but you will always be my godson. If you don't want Castiel to know where you are, I won't be the one to tell him".

Harry gave him a small smile and finally said, "Thanks Sirius".

Sirius stood and led Harry out of the room to where Tom was waiting with Harry's key. He handed it to Harry and then looked at Sirius and said, "He's in the same section of hall as yourself and his friends, I figured since he's your godson and all that you want to keep an eye on him as well".

Sirius nodded and led Harry up the stairs and down the hall until he got to a room that had the same number on it as Harry's key. Sirius finally turned and looked at Harry and said, "I know that you're probably angry at Castiel right now, but you have to understand that he isn't human so he doesn't exactly understand certain emotions that human's have. If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm always here". Harry nodded and Sirius walked away and went into a room that was two doors down.

Once morning came Harry came out of his room at the leaky cauldron and walked down the hall to see Hermione and Ron arguing at the bottom of the staircase. He realized the pets that they were holding and smiled, nobody would expect Hermione to get a pet that could probably eat Ron's pet whole if it wanted to. As a matter of fact the cat didn't even look like a cat, it looked like a rugged ball of fur. He got to the bottom of the stairs and Ron looked over at him and said, "Harry, when did you get here".

Before Harry could even think about answering, Hermione did. "He got here last night Ron" she told him with slight aggravation.

All of a sudden Neville and Draco came into the area that the two were fighting in. They looked over at Harry and smiles went across their faces. "So we heard correctly" Draco finally said, "Harry's here".

"What did you say to make it so your dad said you could come here?" asked Neville.

Harry thought once again if he wanted his friends to know why he was there and decided not to. "Castiel didn't want me in the middle of another war" Harry told him. "He said that I could stay here until term starts".

Harry heard footsteps come down the stairs and felt an arm sling around his shoulders. "Which is great" Sirius told the others. "You guys were so worried about not being able to celebrate his birthday, it might be late but now we can".

Harry saw smiles come to the faces of all of his friends and couldn't help but smile himself. He hated lying to them but he also knew that if they knew the truth they would very likely take sides between him and Hermione and he didn't need that type of strain in the group. Sirius directed all of them into the dining area as he said, "First we grab a bit of breakfast and then we're going to go to Diagon Alley, what better place to celebrate a birthday, there's a shop for everything in there". He stopped himself from laughing at Sirius' childish tone as he and his friends sat down at the table.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK**** Everybody, the next chapter I'm going to post (Chapter 13) is going to be my last post for this story, why you ask, because it's the last chapter of the book. Hopefully that chapter can be done by tomorrow i can put a nice big complete next to the story. Either way, here's chapter twelve, ENJOY! - RockyRed13**

Chapter Twelve

Castiel hated the fact that he couldn't find his son anywhere, but what bugged him even more was the fact that other angels kept on jumping in saying that his son was fine and he had other obligations that he had to take care of. He had no idea where Harry was and he refused to ask anybody to help him because then they would ask why Harry ran away in the first place, and he would have to explain something that he didn't even understand. His phone went off and on the other end of it he found that it was Dean. He spoke of strange occurrences that seemed to be surrounding this boy whose birth mother claimed was the result of her being possessed by a demon; he knew that these occurrences were the signs of a Cambion walking the earth. That meant that he would have to kill him.

He got to the motel room and waited until Sam and Dean walked in. Sam looked over at Dean and then over at Castiel and said "I take it you got our message".

Castiel looked at him as if saying obviously before he looked over at Dean and said, "It's lucky you found the boy". He didn't like the answer to Dean's question as much as anybody else but that was the answer that he was given, he looked between the brothers and said, "Kill him". Sam and Dean looked shocked at each other and when Dean was about to try talking him out of it Castiel said, "The child is half demon and half human, but far more powerful than either".

"So pretty much he's the demon equivalent to Harry" Sam interrupted. Castiel looked over at him and Sam said, "We might not have to kill him, he could make the right choice".

Castiel immediately hated Sam for bringing up Harry at all. "Like you did" he snapped.

Sam looked over at Dean who looked slightly shocked himself. Finally he said, "We could tell him what he is and maybe he could choose sides. You said that Harry's neutral, maybe Jesse is too".

"I doubt that" Castiel told him.

Dean seemed to finally have enough. "Sam, why don't you try and talk to Jesse again" he told his little brother. Sam looked over at Dean for a minute before he nodded and walked out the door. Dean at last looked over at Castiel and said, "Alright, what's the problem here, why do you want to go and kill some kid?"

"He's the antichrist Dean" Castiel told him, "half demon, half human".

"You know a lot of people say that Nephilim's are dangerous but you don't want to off your son" Dean snapped back. "Why do you want to kill this kid?"

"Don't bring my son into this conversation again" Castiel told him. "Harry has nothing to do with this and I might actually be wrong about him being different from the others".

Dean gave Castiel a studious looks and said, "What happened?"

"I haven't seen Harry in almost a week" Castiel told him. "We got in an argument and he ran away".

"Yeah Sam ran away a lot after fights with my dad" Dean told him. "What was the argument about?"

"I killed his uncle and sent him to hell" Castiel revealed. "He believed that his uncle didn't deserve it, but I believe otherwise".

"Cas you can't kill this kid" Dean finally said, "We don't even know if he's evil".

"He will be evil" Castiel told him, "he's doing these things to lead the demons to him and once they have him he'll be able to destroy heaven as we know it". Castiel stood before looking over at Dean, "I stopped you from killing Harry because he's my son, you have no excuse for trying to stop me from killing this boy".

Castiel finally shook his head at Dean and Vanished heading for Jesse's house.

~RockyRed13~

There was only three days left before Harry went back to Hogwarts and he was actually having the time of his life. Not only had they been spending a lot of time in Diagon alley but he and Hermione had managed to talk Ron, Draco, and Neville into coming into muggle London in order to introduce them to some things that muggle teenagers did. The look on their faces was priceless when they realized that muggles had some pretty awesome things to entertain themselves with as well.

Harry was in the Leaky Cauldron bar area talking to his friends when suddenly an extremely loud and angry voice came into his head and said, "_Harry,__this__is__Dean,__I__know__that__you__and__your__dad__are__at__each__other__'__s__necks__right__now__but__I__really__need__your__help__stopping__him__from__doing__something_".

Harry put his hand to his head and the other's looked over at him. "Don't worry" he told them. "Some people that Castiel introduced me to need my help stopping him from doing something stupid". He looked over at Sirius and said "Despite the fact this guy wanted to kill me the first time I met him, he's a pretty nice guy. Do you mind if I go and talk to him?"

"Just be careful" Sirius told him. He had learned in the last week that it was difficult to talk his godson out of anything. "Be back before it gets dark" he finally added.

Harry teleported out of the leaky cauldron and found the hotel where Dean was and decided to entertain at least himself by landing so he was standing on a table. He stood on the table and looked down at Dean who was sitting in a chair next to it and said, "You know, you don't have to be so loud when you call me. What do you need me to stop Castiel from doing?"

"He's going after a kid" Dean told him.

"A Cambion I'm guessing" said Harry as he jumped from the table to the floor.

"Haven't you been missing for the last week?" asked Dean, "How do you know all this?"

"Just because the others can't find me, doesn't mean that they can't speak to me" Harry told him. "They've been telling me all about how the final battle is and how the antichrist would walk the earth. So my best guess is you and Sam found him and couldn't stop yourselves from telling Castiel about it, am I right?"

"We didn't expect him to show up and say that we have to kill him" Dean explained. "This kid has power, and according to Cas it's enough power to wipe out heaven. Sam and I don't think that he's evil".

Harry looked around and could tell that Castiel was there recently. The problem was that if something was evil in this town, it was very likely that he would be able to sense it. He looked over at Dean and said, "I agree with you. He's too young to be evil, he's neutral".

Dean nodded and said, "I've tries talking Cas out of killing him but the guy seems very determined. I think he of all should understand the dilemma, he's stopped us from killing you".

"That's only because I'm his son" Harry told him. He suddenly had an idea on how to stop Castiel and said, "I'll try to stop him, if I don't come back, that means that he killed me too".

He saw Dean's facial expression as he teleported out of the room and scanned for Castiel's energy finally finding it in a farm house. He appeared quietly in the house which was almost completely dark and looked around finally finding Castiel closing in on this kid. He teleported between the two and Castiel froze as soon as he did so. Harry stopped himself from laughing at the look on Castiel's face and finally said, "Sorry, I figured I would drop in". He looked over at Jesse who looked about as shocked as Castiel that he appeared there and then over at Castiel and said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Harry, move out of the way" Castiel told him in a very serious tone. "I must destroy this boy before he reaches his full power and destroys me".

"If he wanted you dead, he would have done it by now" Harry told him.

All of a sudden the front door of the house slammed open and Sam and Dean came running in. They looked at the scene in front of them and stopped. Castiel had a blade in his hand and Harry was protecting the antichrist, they knew this would be interesting. "When you said you would stop him I didn't expect you to become a human shield Harry" Dean finally said. He looked over at Castiel who looked aggravated and said, "I think your dad might be about to tear you to pieces".

Harry rolled his eyes and Jesse looked over at him and said, "You're father's an angel?"

Harry looked over at the kid who he was shielding from Castiel and said, "You think that's bad, yours is a demon". As soon as Jesse went silent Harry said, "That's why he's trying to kill you". Harry looked back at Castiel who was glaring daggers at him and said, "I'm not moving, so if you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me".

Harry saw that Castiel was actually considering it before he finally put down the blade he was holding and then looked over at Sam and Dean and said, "I really hope that you know what you're doing". He looked over at Jesse and said, "He could be disastrous if you let him live".

"They say the same thing about me" Harry told him. "You really think I don't hear any of the warnings every angel is getting. That their services might be required because there's a crazed Nephilim's on the loose".

"You aren't crazed" Castiel snapped at him.

"If I was the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Dad" Harry snapped at him. He looked over at Sam and Dean and said, "Alright, I stopped him, can I go now?"

Dean started to nod but Castiel cut in and said, "You aren't going anywhere".

"I dare you to try and stop me" Harry told him and with that he teleported out of the house.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel wasn't sure what he was thinking, but as soon as Harry teleported he grasped onto the energy that was left and was pulled along. He wished he would have thought before he did this because if there was anything that could harm an angel it was a Nephilim and grabbing onto a teleporting Nephilim's energy had the capability of pulling an angel apart. Luckily for him they weren't teleporting near long enough for any permanent damage to be done. He landed on the ground and Harry looked over at him slightly shocked and said, "Why are you following me?"

Castiel quickly got to his feet and looked around, he knew his surroundings, he was in the leaky cauldron, a wizarding pub in London and he had to wonder for a minute why this wasn't the first place that he checked. He looked over at Harry and asked, "Is this where you've been for the last week?"

"I've been staying here with my godfather" Harry snapped at him. "You know the guy who won't go mad and murder the rest of my family".

"I would like to explain to you why I did that" Castiel told him.

"I don't want to hear it" Harry snapped at him before he stormed up the stairs and Castiel heard a door slam.

He was about to follow when he heard laughing behind him and turned to around to see Sirius Black standing in a doorway watching them with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He was about to ask Sirius if he would help him talk to Harry but Sirius said, "Welcome to being a parent Castiel". Castiel gave him a curious look and Sirius walked over to him and said, "You see, that thing that just stormed up the stairs is called a teenager and I'll tell you this much you got a pretty bad side of his a lot faster than I thought you would. I would have told you he was here but I understood the reason that he ran away in the first place".

"I don't" Castiel told him, "I thought he would be relieved to find that his uncle was dead".

Sirius shook his head and walked over so he was a few feet from Castiel. "I want you to think about something" he finally told Castiel. Once he was sure he had Castiel's attention he continued, "How would you feel if you were a baby and some mad man came into your house and killed both of your parents?"

Castiel thought for a minute before he finally said, "I wouldn't feel to great about it".

"Good answer" Sirius told him. "After that you were sent to the only family you have left just to discover twelve years later that you have a father somewhere out there. Then you find out that this father went mad because of something he found out and kills a member of the only family you've ever known".

"He deserved it for doing what he did to my child" Castiel snapped.

"You may think so but Harry doesn't" Sirius told him. "He told me that despite being hit all the time the Dursley's have never kicked him out of their home. You took Vernon Dursley, ripped apart his family which Harry knows way too well, and left him without a home. Have you ever heard the saying that the punishment should fit the crime? I wanted Vernon Dursley to pay for what he did to Harry, and I would have removed his arms and legs completely so he couldn't do that to another child after he healed, but I would have never killed him".

"I didn't kill him" Castiel told him.

"You took away everything that he lived for" Sirius told him. "His son, his wife, his job, his house, how would you feel if somebody did that to you?"

"He did take my son" Castiel told him.

"No" Sirius disagreed. "Albus Dumbledore took your son and placed him with that man knowing what he would go through. You killed Vernon Dursley for being predictable but all that Dumbledore got was life in Prison, if you wanted to kill anybody I would have helped you kill Dumbledore, but what you did to Dursley was just wrong".

"What he did to Harry was wrong" Castiel told him.

"I'm sure that he knew that" Sirius told him, "The thing is that you have to understand that Dumbledore influenced many people in order to turn Harry into what he wanted him to be, if you would have looked hard enough you would have seen that the Dursley's were some of those people".

Castiel gave him a curious look and said, "The Dursley's have hated Harry since day one".

"That's not exactly true" Sirius told him. "The Dursley's came to Harry's baptism, Petunia even showed up to see her sister on the day that Harry was born. At Harry's baptism Dumbledore pulled them to the side for a word and when they came out Petunia and Lily got into a huge fight and Petunia said she never wanted to see Lily again claiming that James did something to her husband".

"Dumbledore put a memory charm on them" Castiel finally confirmed.

"Harry went three days ago and took the one off Petunia" Sirius told him, "She was a wreck when she found out that Vernon died, apparently he was the only man she ever met who didn't mind that her sister was a bit different, at one point in time he actually enjoyed the idea magic, he even befriended James, he was like an older brother to Lily". He could see that Castiel was feeling guilty and said, "We could have reverse the damage that Dumbledore did, but we can't reverse what you did, and Harry feels awful for that happening on his account".

"It's not his fault" Castiel told him.

"He thinks that it is" Sirius revealed. "He thinks that if he never would have called upon you that none of this would have happened and his aunt would still have the family that she always worked so hard to keep together".

If anything at all Castiel felt unbelievably guilty. He had known Lily and Petunia were close as children but all that he knew was that something terrible happened that made Petunia hate her. He always thought that it was something James did, but instead it was something that Dumbledore did. To top it all off he had just destroyed a family for nothing. Castiel finally looked over at Sirius and said, "I'll leave if he wants me to, but at least let me talk to him".

Sirius looked like he studied him for a minute before he finally nodded and said, "Up the stairs, sixth door on your right".

Castiel nodded and went up the stairs and walked down the hallway until he finally came to the door that Sirius had directed him to. He stood still for a minute wondering if he even wanted to try to make amends before he finally remembered that this was his son and he had to do something to make sure that the kid didn't hate him for the rest of his life. He finally knocked on the door and softly said, "Harry".

~RockyRed13~

Harry was sitting at a desk in his room at the leaky cauldron looking at a picture that he had seen quite a few times already but he couldn't get a grip on it. He had asked Sirius about it and found out that it was taken on the day of his baptism. The thing was he had pointed out everybody in that picture and it turned out that Vernon and Petunia were both in that picture. The odd thing about them was that they both looked completely happy and Petunia even had an arm around Lily's shoulders and was smiling down at the baby version of himself and Vernon didn't look the least bit bothered by the fact that he was surrounded by magical people, in opinion he actually looked like he was as happy as Petunia.

Harry heard the knock on his door and immediately looked up and recognized the energy immediately. He was about to teleport out of the room when he heard Castiel calmly say his name and knew that he simply wanted to speak to him. He took a breath and finally walked over to the door and opened it to see Castiel standing there. Castiel looked at him and said, "You can stay here if you want to, but I just want to have a word with you".

Harry finally nodded and walked out in the hall to speak to Castiel closing the door behind him. He finally looked over at Castiel and said, "I'm guessing that Sirius explained to you what we found out".

Castiel nodded and said, "I'm sorry I didn't look for something like that before I lost my temper. Vernon Dursley was an innocent man pulled into Dumbledore's scheme and I destroyed him because of it".

"How were you supposed to know about anything like that?" Harry asked him. "I was talking to the others and they say that some spells blur the records that you have, so they had no clue that Vernon and Petunia were under some kind of memory spell. I read a bit about them and that's what told me. One of the side effects of memory spells is loss of memory; aunt Petunia never even spoke about my mom, it was almost as if she didn't even have a sister".

They made their way downstairs and sat down at a table. Castiel nodded at what Harry said, "Natural born witches and wizards were made to keep angels on edge because what they did could affect what we knew about them. God made the human species so predictable and then he does something like that, I'm pretty sure that he just wanted entertainment. Just like any angel or human, witches and wizards go bad and they use their powers on others, therefore messing up everything that we know about them".

"Like Tom Riddle?" asked Harry.

"Like a lot of Wizards" Castiel corrected. "You should know by now that there have been many witches and wizards that went bad, Tom Riddle is just one of the best known ones because of the damage that he did".

Harry nodded and finally looked up at Castiel and said "Do you think that I'll actually be able to defeat him? Everybody me expects to, they think he'll come back, and I'll have to go up against him and kill him. To top that all off, they think that because I'm a Slytherin that I'll end up taking his place".

"That's not true" Castiel told him. Harry looked at him in shock before Castiel said, "The house that you're in has no way of determining if you're going to go dark. There are dark wizards from every house and every school in that case. Do you know that the man who betrayed your parents to Voldemort was actually a Gryffindor?" As soon as Harry shook his head Castiel nodded and said, "Don't worry about what house you're in, nothing besides yourself will determine if you go dark, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen".

Harry finally nodded and said, "Speaking of the guy who betrayed my parents, Sirius has told me a lot about Peter Pettigrew and he said that he could turn into a rat". He saw Castiel nod in agreement and said, "He showed me a picture of them in their Anamagus form, and I've seen that rat before. The thing is I'm not sure how I can explain that to Ron and Sirius both".

Castiel looked over at the door and said, "If Ron is your friend then he will trust you, besides I'm sure that you'll be able to make him forget about the rat with a new pet. You might want to let Sirius in on it though".

Harry finally nodded and said, "I want this out of the way because it's been bugging me".

Harry stood up and walked out of the room they were sitting in and went upstairs and knocked on Sirius' door. Sirius looked confused at first, and then Harry told him what was going on and Sirius agreed. They then went over to Ron's door and Ron answered and asked what was wrong. The problem was that as soon as they walked in the room the rat started going crazy in its cage and Ron ran over to calm it down. He took the rat out of the cage and it bit him so hard that he dropped it. As the rat raced across the room Sirius threw a few spells at it finally managing to hit it with one, turning it into a man. Sirius pushed both Harry and Ron behind him as the man grabbed Ron's wand off the dresser and yelled "Castiel".

Castiel appeared within the second and Pettigrew pointed the wand at him and said a spell which Castiel easily reflected. Pettigrew continued shooting spells but now they weren't even phasing Castiel as he walked towards the man. Not wanting his anger to get the best of him with this man he put his hand on the man's head knocking him unconscious. He then looked over at Sirius and said, "Notify the Aurors that he has been found and stunned and is waiting here for their arrival".

Harry walked around Sirius and looked at the man that was lying unconscious on the floor. This was the man that sold his parents out to Voldemort. He got closer and pulled his want out of his pocket, but before he could say anything somebody had pulled his arms behind his back and had pulled him away from the unconscious man well four Aurors came in the room and wrapped him in chains and left with him on a portkey. Harry managed to get out of the grasp of the persona and turned to find that it was Castiel that held him back. He gave Castiel a curious look and finally Castiel said, "you were about to kill him, and there was no way that I was going to allow that to happen".

Harry knew that Pettigrew deserved to die, but he was sure that Castiel was now thinking much clearer about killing the presumed guilty party and even if Pettigrew was guilty he didn't want the man's blood on Harry's hands. Harry knew that if he killed him then Castiel would have to kill him and he didn't want to have to make him do that, he finally nodded in understanding before he made his way to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Of all days for Sam and Dean to get caught up with a trickster it just had to be this one. Castiel had promised Harry that he would be to see him off to school and the next thing that he knew Sam and Dean had managed to get themselves pulled into a trickster's reality and now he had to get them out. The thing that he didn't realize would happen was the fact that the trickster would show up and send him away. Yes, he was pretty sure that the Harry was going to kill him for this.

All Castiel could think about as he tried to get through the universe that the trickster had created to make his life more difficult was that if he wasn't there to see his son off to school that he would shoot the stupid thing into another universe. That was when it struck him, how on earth could a trickster keep him trapped in here? That was exactly when he got his answer, it wasn't a trickster at all, and in order to find out what it really was he would have to get close enough to it before it zapped him into oblivion once again.

He continued moving, there was no way that he was going to slow down. All of a sudden something jumped out in front of him and he stopped for a minute before he realized that this was probably some trick that was put there to simply slow him down. He tried fighting away the creatures, but the powers that he had didn't work there and the creatures managed to get the best of him. They tied him up and when he yelled at them to release him but they covered his mouth to make sure that nobody would be able to hear him.

As they continued all he could think about was that Harry was going to kill him for this. He had promised to give Castiel a chance and part of that chance was allowing him to see him off when he went back to school. All of a sudden his powers came in at full throttle and sent the things that were holding him down flying. He looked around before he finally managed to teleport out of this universe and into the one that Sam and Dean were in. They were in some sort of sitcom which made his suspicions much truer than they were before.

With how long Sam and Dean had been in this state, a real trickster would have killed them by now. Sam and Dean looked like they were shocked to see him. He knew that he must have looked like he just went a few rounds with whatever but quite frankly the trickster wouldn't allow him to heal his vessel in this universe. Dean was the first one to speak with what Castiel saw as the stupidest question anybody would be able to ask, "You okay?"

Trust Dean to ask the stupidest questions at the worst of times, but Castiel knew that he had to warn them. He told them that he managed to get out, but not for long. Once he got their attention, he told them, "Something's not right, this thing is much more powerful than it should be". Before he could get much else out he found himself slammed up against the wall and a man walked in, Castiel could feel his eyes widen as soon as he saw his brother and was about to say something but suddenly he had a strip of duct tape covering his mouth.

What the hell was Gabriel doing pretending to be a trickster? Gabriel looked over at him and gave an evil grin as he said, "Hi Castiel". He waved his hand and Castiel felt himself being slung into another one of the scenarios. He was going to kill Gabriel once he got the chance. All of a sudden Gabriel appeared in this scenario with a smug look on his face. "Would you look at that little brother?" Gabriel said, "Falling yet your still helping those two idiots". He snapped his fingers and the duct tape over Castiel's mouth vanished.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked him.

"They're the vessels" Gabriel told him, "This is to get them to say yes".

"They won't" Castiel assured him. "If this is to get them to say yes then why are you putting me into scenarios?"

"This is my form of revenge little brother" Gabriel told him.

Castiel looked at Gabriel in disbelief was the guy serious. Revenge meant that Gabriel was jealous of something that he had. Gabriel was an all powerful archangel who had ran away from heaven but he didn't fall like many other angels would have. Castiel was falling and was nowhere near as powerful as Gabriel when he wasn't, so why would this angel want revenge on him.

Gabriel seemed to be following Castiel's thoughts and finally he said, "I'll say this, you had no right to do what you did. Mine was supposed to be the last one".

Castiel gave him a curious look and said, "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Of course you don't" Gabriel told him, "God made a deal with me, he promised that he would take the fall for the creation so none of you would know that it was me". He saw Castiel's expression didn't change and finally he snapped and asked, "What gives you the right to have a child Cas? God told me that what happened all those years ago created the word that angels were no longer allowed to have children with humans".

"That law didn't apply to witches apparently" Castiel told him. "What does it matter to you anyway, you never had one".

"That's what I mean" Gabriel snapped at him. "God never told any of you because he wanted to see how you would react to something like him having a child with a human. Since Michael was dictating and Lucifer was locked up, he decided that I was the one that he could trust to hold it a secret".

"Hold what a secret?" Castiel asked.

"God wasn't Jesus' father" Gabriel finally snapped at him. "He asked me to impregnate Mary and told all the others that the child was his, and even had humans believing them. My son was wonderful, a great man, the only Nephilim so far that had been able to do something so wonderful. Then what happens? Something spikes in those people's heads and they ended up killing him. I hardly survived it, you know better than anybody how dangerous it is for a angel to lose their human child. God saw what I went through and he told me that angels would never be allowed to have children with humans again. I ran away, he didn't try to stop me and he didn't try to take away my angel abilities, he just let me go. Imagine how shocked I was to listen into the conversation between angels and hearing that you have a child after that rule was created, and what's the loophole that you got through, she was a witch".

"Why does this matter so much to you?" asked Castiel. "Are you angry that I have a child?"

Gabriel finally shook his head and stepped back, he suddenly looked relaxed before he said, "No, I just wanted to give you a warning. Your son does have a role in the final battle".

That was the last thing Castiel expected to hear. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, "The other's are saying he doesn't".

"You're his father and I believe that you have the right to know" Gabriel told him. Castiel nodded for him to continue and Gabriel said, "Prophecy states that during the apocalypse is the second coming of Christ. From what I just told you, that means a Nephilim would walk the earth again and would be vowed as a savior. The wizarding world sees your son as that already. If this prevails, your son will have quite a part in the apocalypse and I think you should be ready for it".

Castiel didn't know how to respond to that. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to let Harry get involved in this war and if he did it would be over his dead body. He was going to make sure Harry stayed far away from where the battle was taking place. He could see it in Gabriel's eyes, that the archangel didn't want Harry to meet the same fate as Gabriel's son did.

~RockyRed13~

Harry was standing in the leaky cauldron; he kept on looking down at the watch. It was now half past nine; Castiel had promised he would be there by now. He started walking back and forth in a nervous fashion, Castiel had pretty much begged him for a second chance and he had agreed to let Castiel see him off at the train station, but Castiel wasn't there yet and now he was aggravated that he even allowed the idea of trusting Castiel come into his head.

Sirius came into the area that Harry was in and could see the look of aggravation on Harry's face, but that wasn't all he saw, his godson looked like he was betrayed. He at last walked over and stopped Harry's pacing. He put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and calmly said, "He gave me his word that he would be here pup, just remember, your train doesn't leave until eleven, he still has an hour and a half to get here".

"If you can trust Castiel for anything, it's that he's always on time, he was supposed be here fifteen minutes ago Sirius" Harry told him before he stepped out of his godfather's reach. "If anything he keeps his appointments, the only reason that he wouldn't be here is if something drastic happened. What if he lost his ability to teleport Sirius? What if he won't be able to make it?"

Harry went into the dining area where all of his friends were sitting. They knew that he was waiting for Castiel and were actually concerned that the angel wasn't there yet. Harry had finally decided to come clean to them after Castiel had left to go and help Sam and Dean again and they understood why he didn't want to tell them in the first place. They had seen how he had been for the last few days, they had actually gotten him somewhat excited that he was going to have a parent to drop him off and see the train, but now they could see that Harry seemed depressed and they wanted to try and hear him up.

"I'm sure he'll be here Harry" Hermione consoled him. "He's probably just running a bit late. My parents lose track of time a lot, you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure he'll be here in time".

"He better be" Ron told her, "My parents are coming here to go with us so they can see Harry's so called father. They've always known that you were a great kid with a wonderful heart, but as soon as they heard that your father was an angel they had to see it for themselves".

"I'd hate to be him if he doesn't show up" Neville told them. "Even Gran wants to see him. She's always trying to make me go to church and Harry's dad seems to be her way of proving to me that God exists. If he doesn't show up then Gran will most likely find him and drag him here by his toes.

Harry understood that, it wasn't everyday that somebody got to see and angel but if Castiel didn't show up then he was going to be disliked by quite a few people who were looking forward to meeting him.

Time continued going by and soon enough it was ten and Sirius came in saying that they had to get to king cross station so they could try and beat the crowd. Harry looked at his watch one more time before he finally nodded in agreement. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and all of them gathered around a portkey that Sirius had made to take them to platform 9 ¾ as soon as he grabbed he started spinning and soon he landed heavily on the train station platform. He would have rather used the extra twenty minute car ride than have that, hell he should have teleported there instead but with Aurors at the station he didn't want to risk them thinking he was using underaged magic.

~RockyRed13~

Castiel had to admit it that humans were a lot smarter than he originally gave them credit for. Sam and Dean had managed to give the Trickster a taste of his own medicine by trapping him and therefore forcing Gabriel to turn off the scenarios. Once they were back in the warehouse Gabriel looked at them as if he was expecting them to release him, Sam and Dean started arguing about if they should or not and Gabriel looked over at his younger brother.

Castiel couldn't help but be angry with Gabriel, he wanted his son to have a normal life, and all of a sudden Gabriel thinks that Sam and Dean should just become vessels therefore causing Harry to take his place in the war. He looked at his brother and finally shook his head as he followed the Winchesters outside. Before they left Dean stopped and pulled a switch turning on the sprinklers. They were finally outside when Castiel looked around, he had no idea what time it was and the other angels weren't talking to him at the time being.

He teleported as fast as he could the leaky cauldron and looked around for Harry just to find the innkeeper named Tom. Tom recognized him from before and said, "They already left for the train station, apparently Sirius has a staff meeting and it was his job to get them there".

Castiel teleported as fast as he could to the platform and looked at the clock, he still had five minutes to find Harry before the train was supposed to be leaving. He made his way through the crowd but parents kept on getting in the way and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to find his son. Apparently fate had different plans because the person he was staring at was one of Harry's friends, Draco Malfoy.

~RockyRed13~

Harry couldn't believe that he had let himself believe that somebody that he met a month and a half before actually cared about him. The train was leaving in four minutes and Castiel wasn't there yet. He was sitting in the doorway of the compartment they were going to sit in waiting for his friends to say goodbye to their parents and preparing to stand up and climb into the compartment himself. He stood up and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and they turned to get on the train.

"Harry" he suddenly heard Draco's voice shout and he looked around to see where it was coming from. He saw people scurrying out of the way and then heard Draco shout, "Don't get on the train yet, I found him".

Draco suddenly came into view pulling along a very frustrated looking Castiel. Harry knew that if Draco's father was there he would most likely flip out because of what Draco just did because it didn't go along with pureblood customs to act like a childish muggle. He walked over to them and said, "You're lucky you just saw your parents off Draco".

"I know" Draco told him. "You seemed down about the fact that he wasn't here and I wanted you to be able to see him before you left". Draco walked around Harry and climbed into the compartment.

Harry looked over at Castiel and could see that the man wasn't there late on purpose because he looked like he had just run about four marathons to get there when he did. Harry gave him a curious look and walked so they were in hearing distance from each other and said, "I didn't expect you to show up late".

"I'm sorry" Castiel told him, "I got myself held up in my older brother's version of a practical joke. Do you mind if we have a quick word". Harry nodded and walked so he was away from a crowd of people and gave Castiel a curious look. "I want you to be careful at school this year" Castiel finally told him.

"I've told you before that trouble finds me" Harry reminded him. "It's not like I can help it when something happens".

"That's not what I'm talking about" Castiel told him. "There's something that my brother told me and because you told me I have to be honest with you the last time that we spoke, I think I should tell you what it is".

"Alright" said Harry. "What brother is this?"

"Gabriel" Castiel answered.

"You found Gabriel?" asked Harry in shock. The other angels had spoken about the missing archangel and had no idea that Castiel had come across him.

"Yes" Castiel told him quietly. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening and said, "I need you to make sure that none of the other angels find out what I'm going to tell you". Harry nodded in agreement and Castiel said, "I know that the other angels have been filling you in on other things that you'll need to know so I'm not going to bore you with that. I trust that they've already told you all about the apocalypse?" He looked at Harry who nodded for him to continue, "I thought that you wouldn't have a role in it but Gabriel has told me otherwise, once Michael and Lucifer find out they will try to hunt you down".

Harry still hadn't told Castiel that he had already spoken to Lucifer and the angel had promised that he wouldn't try to pull Harry onto his side, but he guessed that had nothing to do with this. "Why would they want to hunt me down?" he finally asked.

"Gabriel told me that the last Nephilim before you was his child" Castiel told him knowing that they were running low on time. "This Nephilim is known as Christ, in other words the son of god, but as it turned out he wasn't, he was the son of an angel". Harry nodded for him to continue and Castiel finally said, "One of the signs of the Apocalypse is the second coming of Christ. Gabriel said that doesn't mean the same person, it means the child of an angel that hasn't gone dark, and he told me that it's you".

Harry couldn't hide the shock of that. His eyes widened and he looked at Castiel for a minute before he finally shook his head and said, "You've got to be kidding me. I can handle being the son of an angel, but how am I supposed to handle being the second coming of Christ?"

"I'll tell you how you're going to handle it" Castiel quickly told him. "When the battle starts you are going to stay as far away from it as possible".

"You don't have to tell me twice" Harry told him, "I don't need to be in the middle of another war".

Castiel finally nodded and said, "Good, because I'm not planning on letting you be in the middle of another one. I might be falling right now, but I am not dead yet. If you took your place in that war you would likely die and that would kill me. Very few things can kill and angel and that's one of them".

Harry nodded in understanding before he looked over at the clock, two more minutes. Castiel must have noticed as well because he walked with Harry back over to the open compartment door. Harry finally looked back at him and said, "They won't try to come after me at Hogwarts will they?"

"The only two other beings that know about this are God and Gabriel" Castiel told him, "I doubt that either of them want to put you in danger. You have my guarantee that I won't tell anybody".

Harry finally nodded and looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walking over as well as Mrs. Longbottem and he knew the reason. He looked at Castiel who was looking in the direction and said, "All of my friends told their parents that I have an angel as a father, and now they're dying to meet you".

As if on Cue the three walked over and Harry turned Castiel so he was facing them. Mr. Weasley was the first one to speak. "It's great to meet you Mr. Castiel" he said offering Castiel a hand to shake.

Castiel finally shook the man's hand and Harry could see that Castiel was reading Mr. Weasley's mind. He was about to stop him but Castiel gave a small laugh and said, "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I have warned my son not to get in any trouble this year, so hopefully he won't be pulling anymore stunts and pulling your son along with him".

The three adults made their introductions before Castiel turned and looked at Harry who was about to get on the train and said, "I'll try to come and collect you next summer, but if you would rather I didn't just send a message that you'll be saying with Sirius".

"I'll probably end up coming to see you" Harry told him. "I mean Sirius is great and all, it's just he's one of my teachers and I'll very likely be annoyed with him by then".

Castiel finally nodded and offered Harry a hand to shake. Harry looked at him confused for a minute but finally he stepped forward and hugged his father. Castiel put a cautious arm around him before Harry finally released him. He went up into the compartment and looked back at his father who nodded and said, "I hope to hear from you soon Harry".

Harry nodded and suddenly Draco handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry looked at the parchment and realized it was his hogsmade permission slip. He looked over at Castiel and handed it to him. Castiel looked curiously at it and then up at Harry. Harry gave him an innocent smile and said, "You told me not to get in trouble this year, we both know that if it doesn't get signed I'll find a way to get there anyway".

Castiel finally nodded knowing that with what he'd seen about Harry so far he had no doubt that Harry would get under James Potter's invisibility cloak and make his way into Hogsmade. He finally nodded and easily signed his name on the parchment and handed it back to Harry who smiled at him. "Now you have no reason to get into trouble" Castiel warned him.

"Of course" Harry told him. "As I told you before I can't make any guarantees".

Harry closed the compartment door just as the train whistle blew, he looked out the window to see the two Weasley's and Mrs. Longbottem coming toward Castiel once again and let out a small laugh before he looked over at his friends. Hermione smiled at him and said, "I told you that he would show up".

"When are you ever wrong?" Harry said jokingly.

"So that means that he signed it?" asked Draco.

Harry held up the parchment for them to see and said, "Looks like our whole group is going to go to Hogsmade this year".

"Brilliant" said Ron, "So Harry what did Castiel want to talk to you about?"

Harry looked out at Castiel who actually looked like a parent just like everybody outside and he actually chuckled before he looked back at Ron. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he finally said. He hardly believed what Castiel told him so there was no way that his friends would believe it as well. Maybe one day he would tell them about it and they would get a good laugh out of it, but until then he would just be Harry to them. For them he was sure that the only difference now wasn't that he was half angel, but that he actually had a parent that cared about him, which he was sure was something that they all wanted him to have.

THE END

**There you go folks, I know it's a cliff hanger but hopefully I'll get a Sequel up at some point in time. Until then warm regards from your friendly neighborhood RockyRed13. **


End file.
